Affinity
by Dolorous Doll
Summary: A story of isolation and self exploration. Rated for abuse, violence and rough, graphic sex scenes. Tendershipping. Eventual Protectshipping.
1. Invisible

I believe there's life after death, my sister is proof of that although I have not yet received a reply from the various letters I have sent her. I sometime hear whispers within my empty apartment, within my head.

The voice is rough and contempt yet I listen to him every time I seek comfort.

He reprimands my submissive behaviour calling me weak and useless, some may find his words callous but I know he cares. Why else would he tell me to stick up for myself?

Some nights I sense a presence ghosting behind me as I lie in bed; I thrive on the thought of him watching me. It allows me to believe that someone out there cares for me. His eyes are like a plain canvas, hollow and empty inside much like my soul.

I long ago promised that part of myself to him in return for companionship and he does not disappoint. Every blow he sends across my face sends a shoot of ecstasy through my body, every time he carves into me with his knife the feelings of loneliness dim to be replaced by pain. Pure white hot pain. And it's good to remain emotionless, to forever be numb.

After a particular emotionally damaging day in which my so called "friends" forgot it was my birthday I was walking home in the rain, the heavy winds gusting around my slight frame, forcefully brushing my white bangs into my eyes. I didn't bother wiping my hair away so I could see, if I happened to walk into a road and be broken by a speeding car. So be it.

Unfortunately that was not to be, maybe another day. I silently entered my home and walked up to my bedroom removing my wet clothes along the way. My damp hair hung loosely around my shoulders; I didn't bother drying it I walked towards my dresser pulled out a pair of loose black sweat pants and slipped them on remaining shirtless before walking towards my bedside dresser.

It was where I kept all the "instruments" you could say. A knife, thumb tacks corkscrews just odd household gadgets which could be used as a means for myself inflicted pain. Of course it wasn't technically self inflicted injuries. But what word is there for a spirit form that's supposedly the other half of your soul cutting you until you pass out from blood loss or from the overload of hazed filled pleasure it provides. Either way I didn't care. I don't know why I felt the need to hide my little sharp friends, it wasn't as if anyone was in the house to see them or how they were coasted in thick amounts of my coagulated blood.

I sensed the familiar ghostly presence behind me, a sinister smile spread across my thin peach coloured lips. His translucent hand brushed through my hair and travelled forward caressing my jaw before looping and tightening around my neck.

"What are we using today?" he asked in a conversational tone knowing full well I wasn't able to reply, not with his hand forcefully stopping air from entering my lungs. After several moments the hold around my throat finally relaxed although his hand remained close to my slender throat. I didn't reply just held up the corkscrew. I barely spoke these days, I wondered if my voice box had shrivelled up and died.

I lay down on my back upon my bed a crisp white towel beneath my body to soup up all the blood. Have you ever tried cleaning blood off of a mattress, it creates such a mess- one I'd rather not deal with.

The corkscrew was bronze the handle circular, just big enough for two of Bakura's fingers to fit through. He placed his fingers in the hole and wrapped his hand around the top of the corkscrew. "Hmm where to start." He contemplated whiles his eyes roamed over my body.

He seemed to enjoy our little sessions more than I sometimes. I stretched my arm out, loosely wrapping my fingers around his wrist before guiding his hand over to my forearm. He took the hint allowing me to fully relax my body before he gently brought the corkscrew down upon my forearm. To my utter grievance the object was blunt. I grit my teeth before ordering Bakura to find something sharper.

"My my were testy today aren't we?" he breathed against my cheek before jumping up from my bed and rummaging around in my bedside drawer, tossing things out every once in a while. He had no regard for my things what so ever.

"This looks fun." Bakura mumbled absently to himself, I closed my eyes as a nauseous feeling welled within my stomach. I needed some pain fast, my friends forgetting my birthday hurt what spited even more was that my own father seemed to have forgotten the day his only son was born.

My eyes burned with unshed tears, I gripped the sheets before speaking my voice sounding desperate to even my own ears. "Bakura hurry, please."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt a small pin prick of pain in my shoulder, I felt the immensely thin object slid further into my skin sending a short jolting sensation through it. I slowly blinked my eyes open and cast them down to get a look at the object in my shoulder. A Tack. Two minutes later my entire left arm was decorated lovingly with the multicoloured pins. Bakura seemed to pull a pair of pliers out of nowhere before he clasped the top of a tack within the pliers. He twisted the tack around and I could feel every second of it. The slow grinding of my flesh, the protesting of my stretched skin. My brittle flesh eventually broke; Bakura pulled the tack out forcefully a thin stream of blood following his hand.

I remained silent as he repeated the motions on the other tacks every now and then pinching the flimsy skin on my arms with the pliers until ugly bruises of black and purple appeared.

I was unaware of how long it had been since we'd started our little session. I remained silent except the involuntary whimper of pain that would pass from my lips. I stared blankly at the ceiling as Bakura continued to stab, restab and pinch me in areas where my bones were more protruded.

I hadn't realised Bakura had been trying to talk to me until I felt vibrating waves of pain resonate from my mid section. He just broke one of my ribs. I looked up to see Bakura glaring down at me the pliers clasped within both his hands, the blunt end just above my now damaged rib.

I intentionally sucked in long breathes feeling my broken rib protest meekly.

"What's the matter with you landlord?" He asked gruffly, briefly abandoning the pliers by throwing them to the mattress beside us.

I didn't answer just continued inhaling and stretching my body adding unnecessary strain on my ribs.

He narrowed his eyes at me their crimson tinge glowing dangerously. He clenched his fist and sharply jabbed my broken rib causing a small "oof" to spill from my lips before I laughed dryly. "Look at you, you pathetic mortal." He sneered at me.

I could tell he was curious about me the questions he wanted to ask practically burned in his eyes. "Answer me." He rumbled in that pressuring voice of his. I remained silent even as he back handed me harshly, this was exactly what I wanted. This pain, this humiliation this feeling of utter helplessness.

He shook his head before climbing upon me and straddling my waist. "You want this don't you? You're a sick individual landlord. I'm curious what would you do if I took your pain away? Hmm?" He smirked maliciously when he saw the fear in my eyes.

My emotions cause me more pain than any physical wound ever could.

He raised his left arm, his entire hand began glowing with a black and purple mist, his trusty shadow magic.

I struggled beneath him, he'd always been much stronger than me. How could something incorporeal be stronger than flesh and bone? His glowing hand neared me I struggled with new vigour before my frustration overcame me and I screamed aloud.

Bakura hated noise and I knew this, he growled before removing his hands from me his shadow magic dwindling down to nothing before he covered his ears with his hands.

I grasped the opportunity by throwing him off of me, jumping off the bed and retreating to my bathroom. My small puncture wounds began bleeding once again as a result of my abrupt movements.

I hadn't forgotten he could follow me anywhere; he is a part of me after all. His translucent form appeared before me looking not amused nor in the forgiving mood for my insolence.

I have to use all myself restraint not to smile or cackle exuberantly, he'd surely punish me now.

Instead he throws me a look of disgust grabs a towel from the rack beside him thrusts it into my face and leaves.

I stare vacantly at the space my other half was moments ago trying to figure out what went wrong. I flop down heavily on the toilet only to hiss in pain. My rib. Oh yeah. I gingerly run my hand over my abdomen where already the bruising has started. If Bakura manages to injure me to the point of discomfort he usually uses his shadow magic to heal my injuries or ease the pain at least. Don't get the wrong idea it's not a caring gesture nor one of compassion he simply does it so the "Pharaoh" and the others are unaware of his presence.

I remove what little clothing I have on and set to go about what Bakura silently ordered me to: Have a shower.

The scolding temperatures of the water wash away my blood and sting the freshly made cuts oh so slightly. Once I'm, done with my shower I moisturise and once again change into sweat pants white ones this time. I pause to look in the mirror and realise I've never looked so invisible.

I amble into my kitchen and pour myself some cereal, toast four slices of bread and cut up several pieces of fruit. I don't eat it, I don't feel hungry I simply throw all the foods contents into the garbage disposal and turn it on listening to the angry empty sound it causes as the food is churned and ripped until nothing remains except the odd scrap here and there.

After that ritual is performed I retire to bed for the night intending to get a good night's rest tomorrows Saturday and I have absolutely nothing to do, perhaps I'll look around the house for other sharp objects I can obtain since my corkscrew is no longer functioning.

I stand in the doorway of my room perplexed when I see Bakura lying on my bed in the exact same attire as me except he has the ability to not look effeminate if only the same could be said for me. His arms are crossed behind his head and one knee is raised.

"Are you going to stand there all night." He barks sarcastically, I only shake my head once again opting for a silent form of communication. I step towards the bed noticing with mild disinterest that he's removed the blood stained towel and put on fresh sheets.

I pull back the sheets and lie on my side. I wrap the covers right around me as my body scrounges for warmth. I want to ask Bakura why he's lying the way he is. Usually he'll stalk behind me and watch me with judging eyes as if one of my breaths were out of sync he'd surely murder me in cold blood.

He pushes himself up slightly removing his hands from the back of his head to shift down the bed until he's lying opposite me.

"Umm Bakura." My voice is deathly quiet and raspy. He only sends me an agitated look before lying flat on his back. One hand remains by his side whilst the other is bent at the elbow that hand reaching up to gently scratch at his hair.

His hand briefly travels under the sheets and reaches towards me; my breath hitches as I contemplate his intentions. I hear a dull buzzing sound before little shockwaves twist within my stomach. Bakura pulls his hand away from my abdomen and immediately I feel my body relax as my rib is now healed.

"Just go to sleep." He orders quietly, I attempt to do as he says however can't stop the cravings my body has to be closer to him, to be close to anyone - to feel that fleeting warmth you get every time someone holds you.

Subtly I shift closer to him; he doesn't say a word just quirks an eyebrow slightly before his breathing starts to relax. I remain awake for several hours, when I'm sure Bakura is no longer conscious I tentatively reach out and slip my hand into his own, and suddenly I don't feel so invisible.

**(AN) I'm not sure where I want to go with this story yet, happy ending or not ? I know I want it to be an emotional slightly angsty piece what can I say I love me some angst. Reviews are always appreciated, hope you liked the first chapter. **

**Dolorous Doll x**


	2. Burns Like Hot Needles

**(AU) Hi Guys. Word of warning there is a lemon in this chapter not sure it's as depressing as I'd hoped for it to be but** **we still have time. I meant the story not the sexy time would be a bit odd if that was depressing.** **Oh I've also changed the story from 1st person to 3rd person hopefully that hasn't confused anyone I just found I'm able to expand the descriptions and what not when I write like this. **

**Review let me know what you think. Thanks Dolorous Doll x**

A forceful knock to his front door caused him to jump, momentarily halting his movements. Ryou checked his alarm clock trying to decipher who could possibly here at – 11:55am. After realising it wasn't too early for visitors Ryou climbed out of bed.

A groan rumbled from the teen's throat as he stretched his stiff arms before scanning the bedroom floor for a t-shirt he could throw on. As the knocks from downstairs became more insistent Ryou quickly grabbed a long sleeved navy blue shirt before tugging it on and scuffling down the stairs.

"Hey Bakura you in there?" Ryou's steps faltered when he heard the familiar drawl of Joey's voice. If Joey was there then the rest of the gang would surely follow if they weren't already present. Ryou couldn't help but wonder what they were doing at his house. At times of uncertainty he'd turn to Bakura except the spirit was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Bakura!" The white haired teen twisted his thumbs around the hem of his shirt when Yugi's voice filtered through the door. Ryou quickly patted down his hair and rubbed at his sleep filled eyes before walking towards the door and opening it, having it slightly ajar leaving enough room for only his head to fit though.

His eyes scanned the bodies standing on his front porch. Joey, Tristan Tea and finally Yugi. Ryou smiled sweetly before sending a shy nod of acknowledgment their way.

"About time you answered buddy we were getting worried about you." Tristan said as he shuffled towards the door nudging Joey off to the side in the process. The blonde grumbled before pushing his spiky haired friend aside until he was in Ryou's eye view.

"I said we should break your door down but Yug here said it wasn't a very good idea." Joey countered nudging a thumb in the direction of their tri colour haired friend.

Yugi giggled good naturedly before turning to face Ryou. "I don't think anyone would want their front door missing Joey."

"Honestly Joey sometimes I question your intelligence." Tea piped in causing Joey to scowl as Tristan joined in on teasing their blonde friend. The conversation continued without Ryou who stood their vacantly.

He took the mild distraction as an opportunity to contact Bakura except the spirit wasn't replying to any of his mental messages. Ryou stared thoughtfully at the pavement before a thumb and forefinger appeared before his eyes and clicked irritably.

"Yo so what do you think wanna come along?" Joey spoke almost exasperatedly as if he'd had to repeat himself several times.

The white haired teen shook his head blushing sheepishly at his absentmindedness before finally acknowledging his guests.

"I'm sorry Joey come along where?"

"To Burger world, I just got paid from my part time job and with Tea's employee discount imagine how much food we could get." The blonde teen grinned; Ryou couldn't help but to reciprocate. It was contagious.

Tristan's eyes became glossy as images of lardaceous burgers and narrow fries invaded his mind.

"Hey guys I agree with Joey times ticking and it's almost lunch time." The brunette replied flinging an arm around Joey shoulders.

"So what do you say Bakura?" Yugi asked as he stared up at the white haired teen.

Ryou blinked slowly before replying. "Sure guys I'd love to I just have to get ready I won't be long." Ryou assured before closing the door and dashing upstairs attempting to undress and brush his teeth at the same time.

Ryou scrubbed his teeth fervently before dropping his toothbrush in shock, barely managing to choke back his coughs when he spotted Bakura's incorporeal form through the reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Ryou scrambled clumsily as he picked up his toothbrush before turning to his other half.

"Bakura..."

"You're so chaotic landlord." Bakura mumbled as he brushed his thumb across the corner of Ryou's mouth swiping up a thin stream of frothed toothpaste.

The soft caress didn't last long as Ryou's hair was gripped harshly and his face forced against the cold tiled wall.

A soft, lust filled whimper poured like oozing honey from Ryou's lips before he turned his head to the side as his breathing became ragged.

"You're perfect like this." The comment made Ryou's heart flutter. He closed his eyes in content as Bakura's knee pushed against his lower back and his hair was pulled backwards causing his back to arch perfectly.

"You're so needy." Bakura whispered as he lowered his knee until it rested between Ryou's trembling thighs. "It makes me so warm inside." The white haired spirit breathed against his ear, his words building coils of anticipation in Ryou's stomach.

Suddenly the promised pain and pleasure was abruptly pulled away as the limbs connected to his disappeared. "Those fools are so troublesome." Bakura growled before disappearing. Ryou stared on confused and flushed as he tried to make his way toward the sink.

"Hey Bakura what's taking so long?" Joey queried as he flung the bathroom door open. Ryou flushed a deeper crimson as the blondes eyes travelled downward only to stop when they saw his lower half, preferably the part of him that was currently aching and pressing against his white sweat pants.

Ryou gasped sharply before pushing Joey out of the door and hastily assuring the other teen he'd be out as soon as possible.

The white haired teen groaned as he heard Joey's muffled laughs from the other side of the door.

It was easy to forget about the feelings of isolation when his mind was clouded with thoughts of copulation, or embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position.

Ryou quickly dressed before running a comb through his hair he went to return the comb to his bathroom cabinet when he spotted an inanimate object. Dental Floss. He wondered if that could be used as a means for self torture.

Logging the thought in his mind for later Ryou turned towards the door preparing himself for a day full of greasy food and duel monster talks.

When the white haired teen returned home, his spirits were lifted somewhat the other teens hadn't remembered his birthday but at least they'd made some type of effort to include him in their plans.

Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's mid section before digging his nails into Ryou's ribs and scratching rapidly. A choked moan escaped Ryou's mouth as his still sensitive rib was fondled.

The white haired teen was roughly pushed upstairs his clothes being ripped away the closer they got to his bedroom until all he remained in were a pair of loose grey boxers.

Bakura fastened Ryou's wrists and ankles to the bed using his shadow magic before smirking malevolently.

He strolled toward Ryou's wardrobe before kneeling and pulling out a worn out shoe box. Inside contained various letters Ryou had written for his sister.

"Dear Amane, I've just started school. Every ones really nice there how are things where you are?" Bakura began quoting Ryou's letters.

The frail teen swallowed heavily, Bakura had never done anything like this before.

"I doubt the mail receptions too good down below don't you agree landlord?"

Ryou felt sick at Bakura's insinuation that his innocent sister resided in hell.

Bakura began slowly tearing the letters Ryou had hand written perfectly, Ryou could do nothing but stare from his bound position on the bed.

They were just letters words of empty promises and one sided conversations and as much as Ryou didn't want to believe it he couldn't resist the threads of reality. His sister was gone.

Bakura strutted towards the body presented to him on the plush double bed before stopping to stare down at Ryou's body. Bakura stripped slowly and watched in fascination as his clothes disappeared Ryou's disintegrated simultaneously.

He straddled Ryou's waist before ghosting his hands up the white haired teen's compact abdomen.

"I'm tired of using your pathetic trinkets, the rules have changed. First things first." Bakura spoke monotonously never once revealing his intentions.

"Asphyxiation." He whispered heatedly into his other half's ear before wrapping his calloused hands around Ryou's swan like throat.

As the pressure around his throat climaxed Ryou's face flushed pink as his lungs demanded oxygen, right before his body collapsed in on itself Bakura removed his hands and watched in satisfaction as Ryou gasped for breath.

"More." Ryou's ragged demand shocked Bakura before the spirit smirked accepting the challenge presented.

"As you wish." Bakura prolonged before he fisted Ryou's hair and using his free hand sharply punched him in the face. The sounds of crunching bone and dizziness from the rush of blood had Ryou's head spinning.

He'd never felt so free in his entire life.

"God Bakura I need more. More pain."

Frustrated that his actions hadn't harmed his host as well as he'd hoped Bakura ran his sharp nails down Ryou's chest before turning his hands clockwise leaving viscous red crescent marks behind.

Ryou yelled loudly before thrusting upwards unknowingly sending a jolt of pleasure through Bakura's groin.

Bakura struggled to suppress a moan at the tantalizing friction, he ground his hips downward before gripping Ryou's hair. With every forward thrust Ryou's hair was tugged upward his white locks being handled as if they were the loops attached to a horses saddle.

"M...More." Ryou whimpered out.

Bakura tugged on his hair more harshly but Ryou only shook his head dismissing Bakura's actions.

The white haired spirit soon realised what the teen wanted.

With a quick flick of Bakura's wrist the shadow magic was removed from Ryou's body leaving him free to move his limbs.

With the stealth of a well trained thief Bakura unstraddled Ryou and abruptly nudged the teen's legs apart situating himself between Ryou's warm thighs before thrusting his hips forward brushing his raging erection against the boys beneath him.

"Fuck!" Ryou screamed before throwing his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling the spirits form closer to his own.

Bakura buried his face in the crook of Ryou's neck and shoulder biting harshly at the soft flesh before moving back and forth at a faster pace.

Ryou's hands snaked down Bakura's sweat dampened back before cupping his backside and roughly pulling Bakura's hips against his own.

Their bony hips slammed together, their movement's becoming more fluid as they continued rubbing their solid heated flesh against one another.

Bakura moved a hand to the back of Ryou's knee before pushing his leg upward; his other hand slipped down to caress Ryou's sensitive nether regions.

Bakura stopped his thrusting movements long enough for him to push two dry fingers into Ryou's entrance.

He was too far gone to turn back now; his need burned brightly and with a willing participant moaning and writhing wantonly beneath him there was nothing to stop him now.

Bakura's long digits twisted and stretched within Ryou's body at a fast pace as his erection began dripping with want.

Ryou enjoyed the rough treatment which just turned Bakura on even more, Ryou grasped Bakura's wrist before forcing the spirit's hand to move faster within Ryou until his fingers were mercilessly pumping in and out of the white haired teen.

Ryou had never experienced any of the new sensations flowing through his body. He'd received pleasure from his and Bakura's little sessions but this was entirely new. So alluring. So dangerous. So deliciously arousing.

Ryou was certain his voice box worked now, his screams were a clear indication of that.

Bakura turned Ryou over onto all fours before lining himself up with Ryou's erection and pushing in with one swift thrust.

A sob wracked Ryou's chest. The Pain. It burned like hot needles. Scolding. Brushed against his insides like soft feathers. So hot and tight. So Perfect.

Ryou buried his face within his thin white pillow as he was taken roughly, Bakura's thrusts never faltered.

The spirit gripped Ryou's hips before pulling the teen back onto his erection every time he thrust forward. Bakura nudged Ryou's prostate, this was the end for Ryou. He tossed his head back with a scream and panted breathlessly as streams of milky fluid exited his body to strew across the bed sheets beneath him.

Bakura pulled Ryou against him several more times before he too reached his climax breathing a moan opposed to a scream.

He floated forward resting his cheek against Ryou's back as he fought to catch his breath.

After several minutes Bakura's fog filled brain cleared. Well that was definitely different. He pulled out of Ryou slowly smirking at his hosts twitching anal muscles before he grunted distastefully at the blood that followed his softening member.

Ryou cautiously turned around before lying flat on his back. Bakura's hand became encased in an amethyst aura as he reached between Ryou's cum stained thighs.

"No." Ryou whispered quietly causing Bakura to look at him questionably.

"Don't heal me; I want to feel the pain." Ryou clarified.

Bakura huffed before backhanding the white haired boy.

"Imbecile." He grumbled before retreating from the bed, dressing himself languidly before exiting the bedroom.

Ryou gently guided a hand down his body before his trembling fingers caressed his entrance; he brought his hand back up into eye view before staring hazily at his blood stained fingers.

The teen smiled as his sated body relaxed preparing to shut itself down, the last thought dwelling within his mind was what a bitch cleaning the blood off the mattress was going to be.


	3. Make A Choice

**(AU) Hello, Hello! Another lemon in this chapter... I can't help my self dirty dirty mind. This chapter has more of a plot leaving room to contemplate what Bakura's intentions are. So enjoy and please review would really like to know what people think. Thanks ! Dolorous Doll x **

Ryou awoke in bed stretching his lazy limbs and absently running his fingers over the dried fluids on and between his legs. Ryou pushed a finger inside his entrance and shivered at the slick sensation. He was still sore more so than he was yesterday. The white haired teen's mouth fell open as a keening whimper left his mouth.

He twirled a hand within his hair before arching his back and pushing his finger deeper inside himself.

"Hah...yes...um..." Ryou praised his own movements as he moved his finger faster within himself, it wasn't as satisfying as it had been when Bakura had done it none the less it still provided a stinging pleasure.

A scream tore its way free from Ryou's abused throat when he felt two bony fingers push past the tight ring of muscle and move beside his index finger. He slowly opened his eyes to gaze up into Bakura's deep crimson orbs.

Ryou breathed a moan before allowing his eyes to slip shut letting his body become lost in the sensation.

"I'm taking over today." Bakura stated, Ryou opened his eyes at his however they fell shut shortly after as Bakura gently fingered his prostate.

Bakura leant forward resting his forehead against Ryou's temple as he slowly stroked his fingers back and forth.

"Rest landlord." Were all he had to say before Ryou resided deep within himself allowing Bakura to take full control of his body.

When Ryou opened his eyes it was to clouds of somber smoke and flickering amber flames that banded together creating an assemble of violent fires.

Ryou inhaled shakily before pressing his hands to the floor and sitting upright. He hissed through clenched teeth before snatching his hand away from the cold ground and examining it. A long gash ran down the length of his palm, crimson liquid slowly spilled from it before curving around his wrist.

He looked to the ground to spot the offending object that had cut him. A rock. The white haired teen angrily grabbed the grey block before throwing it. Only then did he take account to his surroundings.

"Oh my god." Ryou whispered in dismay.

He stood in the middle of Domino city except I wasn't how he knew it today. Instead of a vibrant modern environment the streets were blocked by corpses their rotten flesh an overwhelming stench.

Ryou shook his head in denial as he slowly stood and did a 360 turn taking in all the carnage and bereavement.

"What is this place?" He asked himself fully intending to hear silence so one can only imagine his surprise when he heard a smooth baritone voice answer his question.

"This is what will become of the world."

Ryou spun around his eyes widening when he saw Bakura standing before him.

Ryou's frantic eyes took a moment to study Bakura's appearance the spirit was clad in light blue denim jeans a grey undershirt and a flowing ash coloured trench coat as opposed to Ryou's denim jeans and turquoise shirt. It was the first time the teen had seen Bakura in anything different to his own clothes.

"Why... I don't understand." Ryou whispered unknowingly moving closer to Bakura. In this strange world the spirit was the only sense of normality and comfort Ryou had.

"You're scared." Bakura noted watching his host carefully. He raised a hand and rested it atop Ryou's head before smiling faintly. "You should be."

"Bakura." Ryou's voice shook with uncertainty before the spirit hushed him into silence.

The hand was removed from Ryou's head to gesture at the destruction that surrounded them.

"This is my revenge – my salvation for the pain I have experienced. The agony I once felt will be inflicted upon others. This is my destiny landlord."

"What is mine Bakura?"

"That decision lies with you my tenuous host. Fight with- or against me." Bakura offered scrutinizing Ryou with his hard ruby red eyes.

"Fight for what?" Ryou asked carefully, trying to ignore the bodies circling him.

Bakura placed his hands on either side of Ryou's face before bringing the boy's face towards his.

"Freedom landlord, freedom."

Ryou placed his hands on top of Bakura's before looking into his other half's eyes.

"What would I have to do?" Ryou questioned.

"The millennium puzzle landlord-."

Bakura didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Ryou pulled away from him before frantically shaking his head.

"I can't betray Yugi Bakura, he's caused me no harm...none of them have."

Bakura growled before gripping onto his host's shirt and pulling the boy toward him, snarling in his face like a viscous animal.

"No harm!" Bakura spat.

"They leave you feeling excluded and suicidal. I am the only one who pleases you the only one who cares enough to try."

Ryou trembled in Bakura's grip as he tried to pry himself free.

"Bakura..."

"Shut up! Just shut your filthy mouth you pathetic excuse of a man."

Ryou whimpered pathetically as Bakura fisted his hands more tightly around his shirt.

"Your very existence makes my skin crawl; your voice is a deplorable buzz to my ears, your body a parasitic shell I'm so unfortunately bound to."

After Bakura's confession he panted breathily trying to quench his growing anger. He quickly loosened his grip allowing Ryou to stand on his own.

Ryou had his head bowed his long white bangs covered his face leaving little room to tell how he had reacted to his other half's words.

Bakura clenched his jaw when he spotted the crystalline tear drops slide down Ryou's face.

"Break me." Ryou mumbled before sniffling turning his eyes upward to stare into Bakura's.

The spirit gave him a perplexed look before folding his arms across his chest.

"You were broken long before I came along." Bakura proclaimed.

Ryou raced forward desperately clutching his hands onto Bakura's trench as he pleaded for acceptance.

"My existence is futile without you. Please Bakura use me anyway you see fit; I promised you my soul so use it. Cut me. Fuck me. Just don't leave me. I'll be empty without you."

The salty tears pouring freely from Ryou's eyes stung his brown orbs tinting them red.

Bakura kept his eyes trained ahead before placing his hands on Ryou's shoulders and pushing the smaller boy away.

"On your knees." Bakura ordered gruffly.

Ryou obeyed immediately, staring up at Bakura with wide eyes as he waited for the next command.

Bakura unbuttoned his jeans with one hand before quirking an eyebrow.

Ryou pushed himself up slightly before gently freeing Bakura's penis from his trousers and pumping the thick appendage. Bakura's breathing quickened as he hardened within Ryou's hand; the spirit gently tugged at Ryou's jaw until the teen opened his mouth removing his hand from Bakura's erection to cover it with his mouth instead.

Ryou whimpered as his tongue slid over the pink tip of Bakura's erection. He swirled his tongue madly willing to do anything in order to keep Bakura with him.

Bakura seemingly annoyed with Ryou's inexperience and lack of movement grasped the back of Ryou's head before forcing the boy to take the entire length of Bakura's manhood into his mouth.

The white haired teen gagged pitifully his eyes burning with fresh tears as Bakura thrust into his mouth whiles pulling his hair.

Ryou moaned when he saw the look of sexual pleasure on Bakura's face. All he could think was I'm the reason he's so happy.

Choked noises left Ryou's throat as Bakura forced more of himself into Ryou's mouth, the teen's salvia lathering Bakura's erection allowing the appendage to slide in and out with ease.

Bakura abruptly pulled away from the small teen leaving a thin translucent line of pre-cum streaming from the boys mouth to the end of his member.

He pulled Ryou up to stand before him before turning the boy around, swiftly pulling the teens jeans down whilst pushing at Ryou's lower back causing Ryou to bow at the waist presenting his backside to Bakura.

Bakura looped an arm around Ryou's waist resting the other on his shoulder before forcefully thrusting into the teen, pushing his way through Ryou's tight anal passage.

"Nghh...Ahh...Bakura!" Ryou's screams left his mouth as heightened screeches. The pleasure- it was too much. The merciless stretching of his inner muscles. Bakura's nails digging into his hips. The captivating sounds of flesh smacking against flesh every time Bakura pounded into him.

After a particularly hard thrust Ryou buckled forward losing his balance, landing face first into the hard gravel beneath him. He didn't have a chance to recover however as Bakura knelt behind him pulled the teen up by his petite waist and continued to take him.

"Does Yugi give you this?" Bakura questioned harshly in Ryou's ear thrusting particularly hard when the Pharaoh's vessel was mentioned.

Bakura palmed Ryou's erection catching beads of pre-cum before rubbing his fingers against the sensitive slit on the head of Ryou's penis.

Ryou whimpered maddeningly as he climaxed sending copious amounts of sperm across Bakura's hand.

Bakura stuck his fingers In Ryou's mouth making the teen taste his own essence as he continued battering him from behind.

Ryou gasped when Bakura reached his peak spilling his seed inside of Ryou the creamy liquid stinging his abused insides. Ryou collapsed heavily closing his eyes when he felt Bakura's weight press on top of his as the spirit rested in exhaustion.

After several moments of the gravel digging into him Ryou grunted before turning to face Bakura as the spirit went to lie beside Ryou rather than on top of him.

"What would I have to do?" Ryou asked.

"Hm?" Bakura replied as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"I've chosen a side. I choose you. What would you like me to do?"

Bakura smirked before gripping and squeezing Ryou's penis, the orgasm he'd just had leaving him sensitive.

"All in good time landlord for now rest."

Ryou moaned before nodding dumbly, relaxing his body and falling asleep.

As Ryou rested Bakura leant over his host and watched him with hollow eyes that held nothing but enmity.

He brushed down Ryou's arm before lightly grazing his teeth against the boy's collar bone.

"Humans... so easily swayed. I'll cause your debacle and you'll allow it. How perfect this is."

Bakura laughed contemptuously before licking his lips.

"How exquisitely perfect."


	4. A New Comfort?

**(AU) Hey guys! RAWRRR - so I've literally been at work all week, I only had Sunday off so I tried to write most of this chapter then and I've finally chosen a plot for this mwahahahha. In this chapter I mention a song by 30 seconds to mars called stranger in a strange land – to me it provides a similarity to Ryou and Bakura's relationship so I'll post some of the lyrics at the end of the story so you can see it. Enjoy and review. Dolorous Doll x **

Ryou was glad to discover he was no longer in the dismantled town he found himself in before.

Bakura still hadn't given him any insight on what his plans were but Ryou supposed that was okay. Bakura had waited countless centuries to cast his revenge upon others; a couple more days couldn't hurt.

Ryou sighed before gingerly rising from his bed and taking a shower. He hadn't realised his whole weekend had gone by in a blur. A blur of sex and torture.

Ryou giggled before moaning happily recalling the activities he'd been a part of.

He exited the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his petite waist before organising his things for the school day tomorrow.

The soft spoken boy made his way downstairs before entering the kitchen. His stomach grumbled loudly, who knew the sex would have made him so hungry? However the teen refused to eat the painful tightening of his stomach eating itself was like forbidden nectar. Sweet and satisfactory.

Ryou languorously looked through his kitchen drawers before stopping when he spotted an apple corer. He'd never used that before. He experimentally flicked the pad of his finger over the tip of the fruit cutter before smiling.

Ryou made his way toward the living room humming cheerfully and slowly twirling the apple corer between his fingers.

The white haired boy heavily sat down upon a chocolate brown leather armchair before rolling the sleeve of his blue shirt up revealing the soft alabaster skin on his forearm. He smoothed the silver spiky tips of the apple corer up his arm before pushing down and twisting it when he reached the cushiony inside of his elbow.

"Ah!" Ryou pulled the tool away with an exclamation staring at the small infliction he'd made as blood pooled out from it. Seeing the thick crimson liquid sent a jolt of excitement through Ryou he brought the apple corer down upon the wound he'd just created and twisted with new vigour snagging off a piece of his skin in the process.

The white haired teen moaned delectably before using his fingers to prod at the fleshy wound he'd just created. He had cut the top layer of skin completely off. He breathed a laugh through his nose before smearing the blood over his arm.

This was his euphoria.

Ryou allowed the apple corer to slip free from his fingers as his head lolled back and his mind succumbed to sleep.

Ryou awoke with a start mewling weakly at the pain in his arm. He clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction when he saw a small chunk of flesh missing from his arm. That would be a nuisance until it was healed.

The teen retreated to the bathroom and located his trusty first aid kit before cleaning and dressing his wound. He dressed shortly after and did his daily morning routines before exiting and making his way to Domino high.

Ryou walked along the side walk towards the town's busiest high school whilst listening to some music. 30 Seconds to Mars, Stranger in a strange land filtered through his headphones to caress his ears. In a sense the song reminded him of himself and Bakura, it was clear his other half was a spirit but was Ryou really an angel? He supposed not. Angels were flawless and harmonious - the embodiment of perfection. Ryou was the polar opposite, he was flawed and lacked faith. Faith in everything except Bakura of course.

A hand touched down onto Ryou's shoulder and to his utter embarrassment a surprised squeak left his mouth. He quickly yanked his headphones out of his ears before turning to see who had touched him.

Tristan stared at his white haired friend slightly taken aback by Ryou's jumpy response. He soon brushed it off as the utterly feminine sound Ryou made registered within his mind. The friendly smile he had used to greet Ryou with faltered as he fought back the urge to burst out laughing.

"Tristan! Sorry you just scared me I guess."

"Yeah I gathered by that real _manly _squeal you made." Tristan replied with a playful glint in his eyes.

Ryou pursed his lips before bowing his head, Tristan not sure whether he had upset the other teen briskly apologised.

"It's fine honestly; you didn't offend me or anything." Ryou assured although the comment did annoy him.

"Good." Tristan replied leaning towards Ryou and snatching up a headphone that still had music pumping through it.

"You should be careful with these things; if you listen to them too loudly you completely block everything else out. One of Joey's friends walked straight into a ditch because he was too busy head banging to realise where he was going." Ryou's face screwed up in a frown - that was possibly one of the stupidest things he'd ever heard. What kind of degenerate doesn't pay attention to where he's walking; then again he was one of Joey's friends.

Tristan popped one of the ear pieces in before gently placing the other into Ryou's ear accidently brushing his thumb against Ryou's cheek in the process. The white haired teen blushed slightly; the touch was so feather light it was as if it wasn't even there. It was a vast difference to the bitter smacks and deep cuts he had received.

"What is this?" Tristan asked curiously his breath ghosting over Ryou's face, the proximity between them minor due to the small expanse of cord between the headphones. Ryou blinked whilst looking up at Tristan through his bangs before replying. "30 seconds to mars..." Tristan looked thoughtful before he grinned. "Never heard of them." He confessed much to Ryou's dismay. "Their amazing you should listen to them some time, their music's... meaningful." Ryou replied casting his eyes downward as he began fiddling with the black cord that connected his earpiece to his mp3.

"Yeah but right now we should be heading to school." Tristan removed his headphone and offered it to Ryou who accepted it before turning off the electrical device and storing it in his briefcase. The two walked to school together in silence Tristan's thoughts on what food would be served at lunch that day and Ryou's on the burning wound on his arm.

When the school bell rang indicating it was time for lunch, a stampede of students headed for the cafeteria. The leader of the pandemonium a fiery blonde. Joey raced ahead of the other students before skidding to a halt once he reached the heating range that held all the food. "What can I get you?" A plump cafeteria assistant questioned unenthusiastically. Joey ogled the food before pointing to a large slice of cheesy pizza. "Oh wait no I want the chicken, or maybe the lasagne. Wait can I just have all three?" He asked before grinning cheekily. The lunch lady rolled her eyes before reaching for a serving spoon.

Ryou placed his heavy books into his briefcase, before exiting the classroom. The lunch bell had rung about five minutes ago but he was in no rush to get food unlike the other students. You would think from their enthusiasm that the food was gourmet cuisine not processed giblets.

Ryou touched the abrasion on his arm and frowned at the contact. It burned and he wasn't sure what to do to get it to stop. The white haired teen placed his briefcase into his locker before heading for the school's sakura garden.

It was one of those rare beautiful places which thankfully no students visited especially when the weather was as bleak as it was today. It had rained the night before so the air was overwhelmingly humid and the sky a dull grey.

Two sets of mahogany benches sat in the middle of the rosy pink trees, Ryou made his way towards a bench before plopping down and sitting cross legged upon it.

A freshly bloomed sakura flower wafted through the air before landing in Ryou's lap, he studied its beauty before running his fingertips over the soft petals. The odd stems of yellow poking out from the ovule always agitated Ryou. In his mind they didn't fit. He liked the idea of having pale blue stigmas accompany the pink of the leaves.

He closed his palm around the flower and crushed it before stretching his arm out and loosening his hand out from a fist. His eyes followed the delicate flowers broken shape as it fell to the ground in a tiny bundle of pink and yellow.

A sharp giggle caught his attention he looked up to find Tea and Yugi walking side by side toward the cafeteria doors. Bakura had mentioned Yugi's puzzle when they were in that horrible place. Come to think of it the spirit had talked about the triangular shaped item several times before. Ryou gently held one of the slender points that hung from the end of his necklace before allowing it to drop back and rest against his chest.

Bakura had never told Ryou about the power the millennium items harboured or how they came to exist, just that they were rightfully the spirits and he intended to get them by any means necessary. Ryou knew Bakura hated the entity that shared Yugi's body however he didn't know why. Bakura detesting the other spirit was enough reason for Ryou to hate him also, even without proper reason after all who was Ryou to question his other half?

Ryou watched Yugi with judging eyes as his hate bubbled up within him. Seeing the other teen so happy and care free made Ryou jealous. Yugi was a part of the problem that much was clear, without his interference the pharaoh would cease to exist as the puzzle would have remained unsolved.

The white haired teen scowled angrily before tightly gripping onto his trouser leg.

His ring rattled unsettlingly against his chest, Ryou frowned in confusion before reaching for the ancient piece of jewellery.

Tea patted down the pleats of her skirt before disapprovingly shaking her head. "Honestly all Joey thinks about is food." Yugi smiled wearily before staring off in the direction their blonde friend had run off too. "He has a healthy appetite?" Yugi offered before laughing when Tea rolled her eyes.

"Yugi." The tri colour haired teen cocked his head to the side and parted his mouth when he heard the authoritative voice of the pharaoh.

Tea noticing Yugi's odd silence turned to face him, once she saw the distracted look on his face she remained silent allowing the shorter teen to talk with his other half.

"Oh hey Yami." Yugi replied cheerily through their mental link. "Yugi, is everything okay? I sensed some hostility within the vicinity." The pharaoh replied in a business like tone, however his uneasiness was audible.

Yugi quickly scanned the area before shaking his head. "Everything's fine Yami. The short teen said before hooking his thumbs into the straps of his backpack. The pharaoh appeared beside Yugi in his incorporeal form before focusing his hard eyes on the Sakura garden they were just passing. The spirit had felt an odd twitch of malice however couldn't identify the source. He hummed in interest and mild irritation before returning into Yugi's body. "It was probably nothing, just stay alert." Yami cautioned. "Sure thing Pharaoh."

Ryou carefully shifted his body from where he had hidden behind the sakura tree to watch the retreating forms of Yugi and Tea. He breathed a sigh of relief before allowing his shoulders to sag out of the tense frozen position they had been in before.

The white haired teen exclaimed in surprise when he was pushed against the tree and held against it by his shoulders. A pit of dread swirled within his stomach as he lifted his eyes to his assaulter, it was surely to be one of the many bullies that seemed to favour picking on Ryou.

To Ryou's relief it wasn't a testosterone pumped teenager, it was Bakura.

Ryou smiled before gasping as Bakura dug his nails into Ryou's shoulders.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Bakura hissed venomously.

"Bakura... I..."

"Control your emotions you asinine." Bakura sneered pushing Ryou against the tree one more time before releasing and turning away from the boy.

Ryou tentatively reached his hand out for Bakura before thinking better of it and quickly drawing it back to rest by his side.

Bakura tugged at his hair agitatedly before whirling around to face his host. "The pharaoh almost caught you because you couldn't keep your feeble emotions under control." Bakura explained.

"But I didn't even do anything how did he know I was here."

"His millennium puzzle - it provides him with a sixth sense of some sort. The items have the tendency to alert their owner if any danger is within distance. I don't know the specifics I just know that he almost caught you. More importantly he almost caught me. He can't know about me landlord, you know this."

"I know Bakura, I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pitiful apologises, I want action - I want results."

"But Bakura I don't know what you want me to do."

Bakura sucked in a long breath as he prepared to shout and possibly beat some sense into his light that was before he realised where they were. He grit his teeth before closing his eyes and exhaling through his nose. As he opened his crimson orbs he saw his host watching him intently with wide anxious eyes.

"Not here. Later." Bakura assured before readying himself to return to the Sennen ring.

"Bakura" Ryou whispered before gently taking hold of the hem of the spirits shirt with his thumb and forefinger.

"What is it landlord?"

"You're... You're not mad at me are you?" Ryou stuttered slightly as he asked the question.

Bakura breathed a sigh before grabbing the hand that was lightly touching his top and pulling Ryou towards him. He stiffly wrapped an arm around the boy before brushing his nose against Ryou's white locks.

"I'm not mad." He breathed into Ryou's hair before disappearing back into the ring.

Ryou stood completely still in a state of shock over his other halves - although awkward - comforting gesture. He allowed his eyes to slip shut as he lifted his arms and slowly circled them around himself imitating Bakura's embrace.

He tipped his head back before contemplating his reaction to Bakura's touch. It was what he wanted -somebody to hold him; however he couldn't stop the puzzling question that was on a continuous loop within his mind. If the embrace of another was all he wanted why didn't it feel real? Why did Bakura's arms around him feel treacherous, forced and mechanic?

The white haired teen frowned softly before loosening his arms from his body. He returned to his previous seat on the mahogany bench before drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek against them. It was probably nothing; he just wasn't used to that kind of contact that was all.

Yes...that was it.

Ryou continuously rubbed his hand against the wound on his arm over his blazer, he was sure the sleeve of his jacket would spontaneously burst into flames with how much friction he was creating from his movements. His arm was so damn itchy; maybe he shouldn't have created such a deep wound. He'd have to get Bakura to fix it later.

Ryou bowed his head making his chin meet his chest as he released a shaky breath. It was the last period of the day and all he wanted to do was get home so he could reside in a peaceful isolation. Except he wouldn't be entirely alone he'd have Bakura there with him, the spirits company had recently become more pleasant. The thought brought an impish smile to Ryou's face. So consumed in his own thoughts the teen missed the bell ringing that indicated the end of the day.

He mentally cursed before rising from his sitting position and flippantly shoving his books into his briefcase.

Ryou made his way out of school humming happily as he neared the exit.

"Look it's that kid Bakura." The white haired teen heard somebody call from behind him; he pretended to remain oblivious, tightening his hold on his briefcase before quickening his walking pace.

"Hey, punk why don't you get a haircut!" Ryou flinched at the offense comment before laughter disbanded from the male teens behind him.

Ryou was never good with confrontation, or sticking up for himself for that matter.

The scuffling footsteps of the teens behind him caused Ryou's breath to hitch.

He spun around just in time to be roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pushed into a nearby locker.

A teen who was famously known as the toughest kid in school braced his forearm against Ryou's small chest keeping the boy locked in place as he smirked down at him.

The teen pinning Ryou down had rotund teal coloured eyes and choppy blonde locks, his sharp stubble fooled others into believing he was much older than he was when in reality the boy was just sixteen years of age. Beside him a lengthy teen with shoulder length black hair and cat like emerald coloured eyes nonchalantly leant against the lockers beside Ryou to watch his friend belittle the frail teen.

"You ignoring me now Bakura, you know that hurts my feelings." The blonde sarcastically spewed before grinning when Ryou squirmed uncomfortably.

"I...I wasn't ignoring you Jamie I'm just in a rush to get home that's all." Ryou replied before quickly acknowledging the boy leaning against the lockers. "I wasn't ignoring you either Leo I swear." The ebony haired boy arched an eyebrow before shoving his hands into his pockets finding the whole thing tedious.

Jamie chuckled before turning to face his friend.

"What I don't understand is why someone would need to rush home when no one's there to greet them; I mean your pops is never around right?" The blonde said in a conversational tone before inclining his head to face Ryou. He leant forward until all Ryou could see were Jamie's fierce blue orbs.

"And your mama well..."

Ryou's body jolted before he leant forward, his long hair shadowed his eyes. When he looked up once again his watery brown orbs were a hard blood red and his body trembled with increasing anger.

Bakura growled throatily before thrusting his head forward, violently slamming his head into the teen's before him.

Leo sprang away from the lockers with a string of curses as he watched blood slowly spill free from the small cut that had formed on his friend's forehead as a result of his collision with Bakura.

Jamie lifted his hand before roughly wiping at the blood staining his forehead.

"Freak! What the hell was that for?" The blonde barked out before examining the blood he had spread across the back of his hand.

"Come near my host again and I'll personally take time out of my busy schedule to remove your tongue so no one else has the misfortune of having to listen to your brainless jabbering. Do I make myself clear?" Bakura threatened in a smooth tone before folding his arms across his chest.

Jamie and Leo stood wide eyed genuinely perplexed at the audacity of the white haired teen.

The azure eyed boy ran his tongue over his teeth, breathing a laugh through his petite nose before launching himself at Bakura.

The spirit merely smirked expecting and hoping for the dense individual to respond this way. Bakura shimmied his body to the left avoiding the brute's oncoming attack before turning on his heel and sharply kicking the other in the back of his shin, Jamie collapsed onto his knees before bracing himself by resting his hands against the locker before him.

"What the fuck." Leo whispered as he witnessed the abnormal amount of strength coming from the skinny teen before him.

Bakura arched an eyebrow at the emerald eyed teen, daring him to make a move. Leo held his hands up before him in a defensive manner before taking a step back allowing Bakura to devour his friend.

Bakura gripped Jamie's hair before pushing the teens face into the navy blue lockers.

"Now then..." Bakura voiced before reaching into his trouser pocket using his free hand. The spirit removed a switchblade before using his thumb to unsheathe the small dagger.

The blondes eyes widened as the knife slowly came into view as Bakura moved it towards his face. "Dude are you frickin insane?" Leo shouted from the sidelines only to tightly clench his jaw shut when Bakura glared at him.

"hmmm..hmmhmm!" Jamie hummed frantically as he fought the urge to scream however refused to open his mouth in fear Bakura would castrate the pink appendage within his mouth.

"Mortals - such easy prey." Bakura sneered before pressing the point of the blade against Jamie's cheek.

"What do you want from me?" The blonde shouted frantically, his loud exclamation catching the attention of a teenager who was at the end of the hall.

"I told you." Bakura reminded before lightly digging the knife into Jamie's pale skin. "Leave my host alone." Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and stiffly shook his head in the negative.

"Host... host Bakura what are you talking about?"

"Hey what's going on here?" A deep voice questioned- one that Bakura recognised. Tristan Taylor.

Bakura grit his teeth in frustration as he stared at the glinting dagger. The knife was practically begging him to remove a piece of the foolish blonde's skin as he pulled it away from Jamie's face. He quickly pocketed the sharp object before stepping away from the other teen and allowing his host to take control over his body once again.

Tristan had heard the commotion from down the hall; he decided to investigate when he saw the familiar white locks of one of his friends.

As the brunette came closer he was confused to see Jamie on his knees, Leo fear stricken and Bakura looking disorientated. Tristan stepped around the blonde before placing a hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" The brunette slowly queried. Ryou kept his head bowed as he nodded lazily.

"What the hell Taylor! You're asking this freak if he's okay after he pulled a knife on Jamie." Leo yelled outraged by the brunette's lack of observation skills. Tristan turned narrowed eyes towards the ebony haired boy before scowling at him.

"Bakura would never do something like that, everyone knows you guys pick on him and even if he did pull a knife on you – it's nothing less than you deserve. " The brunette accused heatedly before ushering the silent Ryou towards the exit.

Jamie brushed the pad of his thumb against his cheek remembering the cold metallic tip of the knife pressed against it.

He growled before spitting upon the floor where he'd fallen to his knees in a display of vulnerability and stupidity.

"Thanks for helping me out there." Jamie spat mockingly.

Leo sighed before shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "I didn't know the psycho would pull out a knife did I?" Leo questioned in a defensive tone.

"Yeah well he's going to regret that stupid move he pulled." Jamie threatened before turning on his heel and waking in the opposite direction of Tristan and Ryou. The emerald eyed teen stared after his friend before shaking his head – He did not like the look in the other's eyes. Jamie was clearly planning something and the ebony haired boy wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of it or not.

Tristan softly manoeuvred Ryou through the many students still exiting the school before stopping when they reached the school gates. Ryou nudged away the hands that rested on his shoulders.

"Stop coddling me, I'm not a baby." Ryou whispered before folding his arms over his chest, to anyone else the gesture would appear to be childish when in reality Ryou sort comfort out of the movements by feeling the ring beneath his shirt.

He needed to know Bakura was there for him because nobody else ever was.

Tristan frowned softly at his friends guarded stance; the brunette was friendly and humorous however he was terrible with words. What words could provide comfort for his friend?

"Right got it no coddling, stopping the coddling." Tristan laughed out awkwardly, his small chuckles dying when Ryou sighed.

"Look, just ignore those guys; they're not worth getting upset over." Tristan said attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thank you for what you did, but I'm fine and it's late I should be getting home." Ryou mumbled.

"I'll walk you." Tristan offered. Ryou sent the brunette a tired look to which Tristan held his hands up and waved them back and forth dismissing Ryou's thoughts that Tristan wanted to keep an eye on him, even though if it was true.

"No coddling I swear, I was heading that way anyway." Tristan told Ryou.

The brunette received no invitation or decline so he simply followed the other teen as he began to walk home. A passive silence accompanied their walk back to Ryou's one bedroom apartment, when they reached the door Ryou's mood was suicidal. How could a few words from some Neanderthals upset him so much and what made it even worse was the fact that Bakura had been ridiculing him the entire way home.

Ryou made his way up the small steps leading up to his porch before turning around to face Tristan.

"So this is home." Ryou whispered unsure of what else to say.

The brunette hummed before placing his hands into the pockets of his blazer. Tristan couldn't help but to frown when he saw the sadness eating away at Ryou's usually soft facial features.

He couldn't leave the other teen like this.

"Hey do you want to maybe go to the arcade or something, Joey mentioned this new game called Zombie sluts 3, it's meant to be really good."

Ryou only shook his head silently declining Tristan's offer, there wasn't so much as a muffled laugh out of him. Who could hear a title like zombie sluts 3 and not laugh?

"You could... come inside if you like... I'm just not in the mood for noise and flashing lights." Ryou offered not keen on the idea of squealing children and fast food lathered in additives.

Tristan smiled.

"Sure I'd like that."

**A couple of the lyrics from the song – Stranger in a strange land**

** Enemy of mine, I'll fuck you like the devil.**  
><strong>Violent inside, beautiful and evil.<strong>  
><strong>I'm a ghost. You're an angel.<strong>  
><strong>We're one and the same, just remains of an age. Angel or a demon, I gave up my soul,<strong>  
><strong>I'm guilty of treason, I've abandoned control. Yep so there you go have a good week and hopefully the next instalment of Affinity will be up sometime next week. Peace out! Dolorous Doll x<strong>


	5. Getting To Know You

Tristan followed Ryou into his apartment pausing briefly in the corridor to remove his shoes revealing his fuchsia coloured socks.

Ryou's mouth quirked up at the corners. "Nice socks." He commented. The brunette eyed the material covering his feet before looking back up at Ryou. "It was laundry day, so I had to borrow a pair of my sister's socks." Tristan attempted to justify the wardrobe malfunction albeit weakly.

Ryou towed his shoes off revealing his black socks which were adorned with light pink polka dots. He smiled shyly at Tristan. "Like I said I like your socks." Ryou murmured before making his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

A faint smile crossed the brunettes face before he too made his way toward the kitchen.

"So I have tea, coffee, hot chocolate, water and orange juice. Take your pick." Ryou offered Tristan before continuously opening and closing several cupboards attempting to find some semblance of food he could offer his friend.

He hadn't eaten in such a long time, it wasn't necessary for him to go to the store to stock up on groceries.

"Oj's fine." Tristan replied watching Ryou fiddle about as he made himself a hot chocolate to accompany Tristan's orange juice.

Ryou handed Tristan his drink before leading him into the living room, the small teen's breath caught in his throat when he spotted the bloodied apple corer resting against the arm of his sofa where he'd forgotten its presence.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Tristan had occupied himself with a picture that hung from the wall. Taking the others distraction as an opportunity Ryou scurried towards the chair and snatched up the object before pushing it between the crevice of the leather chair.

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief before gently placing his mug of hot chocolate onto the coffee table that sat before the sofa.

The white haired teen walked over to Tristan before following the brunette's eyes, staring longingly at the photo hanging from the wall in a baby blue picture frame.

A five year old Amane and Ryou Bakura sat perched upon a wall clad in an assemble of cosy winter clothing, their cheeks flushed as the cold air bit at their soft skin. Snowflakes cascaded through the air before blanketing around them, nearly camouflaging the pale children that dwelled within the picture. Amane had her neck tilted resting her head against her brothers shoulder as Ryou held a mitten clad hand up to the camera.

"Cute." Tristan whispered causing Ryou to jump slightly; he had become so engrossed in the picture he'd forgotten the brunette was there.

The photo was taken eleven years ago, on one of those rare days his family had spent together, as just that – a family.

Looking at the photo made Ryou feel like his insides were being sliced apart with a machete, the edges unbearably sharp as they minced apart his internal organs.

He fought against every instinct he had that was telling him to destroy the photo, even if it were to be removed the memories would forever be engraved into his brain.

"Are you okay? Those jerks didn't hit you did they?" Tristan asked worriedly.

Ryou shook his head in an attempt to gather his thoughts. "I'm fine." He whispered before walking towards the sofa and taking a seat huddling himself into the corner.

"Who's that in the picture with you?" Tristan asked smiling at the doppelganger sitting beside Ryou. When the other teen didn't answer Tristan shrugged it off, downing the remainder of his orange juice, placing the empty glass onto the coffee table before taking a seat beside Ryou.

"So what do you want to do?" Tristan asked as he sat with his legs spread and his hands clasped together as they cradled the back of his head.

"You're a nice guy Tristan; I wish you could be my friend out of more than just sympathy." Ryou admitted gloomily.

Tristan sat up from his position before facing Ryou with wide eyes.

"Dude you know it's not like that-"

"Yes...Yes it is." Ryou interjected stopping Tristan before he could continue.

"I just don't know you that's all. I'm sure if we took the time out to get to know each other better we'd be great friends."

Ryou smiled emptily before looking into Tristan's eyes, the fusion of brown and blue in the brunette's eyes reflecting honesty.

When Ryou failed to reply to Tristan the brunette took hold of Ryou's hand before shaking it in a gesture of greeting.

"Hi, my names Tristan Taylor it's nice to meet you." Tristan smiled cheekily before withdrawing his hand from Ryou's.

Ryou opened his mouth to speak however the brunette continued.

"I'm sixteen years old seventeen on the 19th April, now that you know I'm expecting a present. My aspirations in life are to own my own small restaurant selling my Grandma's food and owning an MV Agusta F4 motorcycle. Incase you didn't know it's a hot shit ride." Tristan finished inhaling a quick breath before looking at Ryou expectantly.

"A restaurant? Really?" Ryou asked to which Tristan confirmed with a nod of his head.

"I just assumed you'd want to own a motorcycle shop or work as a mechanic or something." Ryou said feeling slightly guilty about judging the teen.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Ryou had no reply he simply smiled imagining Tristan attempting to fit a chef's hat over his mini mohawk.

The brunette quirked an eyebrow awaiting information about his companion.

Ryou cleared his throat awkwardly before blushing. What was he supposed to say?

"Hi... I'm Ryou Bakura, I'm sixteen, my birthdays on September 7th um... " The teen looked to the brunette, Tristan nodding positively trying to coax more out of the boy.

"My aspiration is to have something that's solely mine, something that makes me feel like I belong."

Tristan looked at Ryou with consideration.

"Doesn't everybody?" The brunette countered, taking notice of the shift in Ryou's movements as he splayed his hand against his chest as if he were touching something.

Tristan didn't have any more time to ponder it however as the white haired teen questioned him.

"So I presume you're good at cooking if you wish to become a chef."

"Not so much." Tristan chuckled. "But there's always room for improvement, that's the fun it in proving to yourself that you can achieve anything if you want it enough." The brunette added.

"That's one way of looking at it." Ryou murmured silently.

"We should play a game Duke calls it his seduction technique. We ask each other questions - you have to answer immediately and no lying." Tristan explained before bringing a finger to his lips as he wracked his brain for questions he could ask the other teen.

"What's been the most embarrassing moment of your life so far?" The brunette inquired.

Ryou pursed his lips as he thought, there had been many moments, a soft noise left his throat as he remembered one of the worst.

"Urgh one time at school." Ryou buried his face in his hands as a heated blush dusted across his cheeks.

Tristan laughed at the others bashfulness, intrigued more than ever to know what happened.

"What?" He urged gently prying Ryou's hands away from his face.

"Well it was during gym, we were doing cross country and I was running behind Stuart Clements, but the field was really slippery because it had rained the day before."

"I ran over this patch of mud not realising how slippery it was and I fell forward, so I tried to grab onto something. That something just happened to be Stuarts shorts and they slid right down. God Tristan it was awful, his hairy butt crack was on show to everyone - I'd never felt so embarrassed and awful about something in my life." Ryou finished dramatically, blushing furiously as Tristan burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Through his laughter Tristan managed to choke out three words.

"Hairy...Butt... crack!"

Ryou laughed along with the brunette recalling the horrified squeals from the girls and the grunts of disapproval from the boys as they witnessed the scene.

"Ok now you have to tell me the most embarrassing moment in your life." Ryou said once their laughing had died down.

Tristan bit his lip before blushing profusely, apparently he'd just thought of something.

Ryou shifted into a lotus position so he could face the brunette. His gleaming eyes watching the tanned teen before him.

"Well... god this is embarrassing. It was the weekend so I decided to have a lie in, when I woke up everyone was out of the house so I decided to have an underwear day."

"Underwear day?" Ryou asked confused.

"You basically bum around in your underwear all day." Tristan laughed out.

"Sweet." Ryou commented as he smiled at the brunette.

The tanned boy smiled back before continuing with his story.

"I had brought a new stereo system the day before so I decided to try it out, you know The Darkness right. The band?"

After receiving a nod from Ryou Tristan continued.

"Yeah so I blasted there song I Believe In A Thing Called Love, and the crazy guitar solo started. It was just too tempting, I used a broom as a fake air guitar, I even knelt on the floor, head banged and everything. Then my mum and her work friend opened the door and saw me – boxers and all gyrating into the air whilst pretending to play the guitar on a broom. My mum teased me about it for weeks!"

Ryou laughed sharply, that was definitely a lot more embarrassing then his story. He had to admit pretending to be a rockstar in your underwear did sound strangely appealing. Maybe he'd have to try it some time.

"Well now I have bribing material if I want something from you." Ryou teased light-heartedly.

"And I you." Tristan reciprocated before resting his head against the headrest of the couch.

The conversation continued after that the pair swopping stories and past experiences until the setting sun painted the living room in an array of warm colours.

"It's getting late." Tristan notified, unconsciously telling Ryou he had to leave.

"Yes I suppose it is."

"I should be going." Tristan acknowledged as he got up from the sofa, stretching his numb limbs.

Ryou lead the brunette to his front door, Tristan excited Ryou's house and turned to face the boy before he had a chance to close the door.

"I had fun."

"Me too." Ryou whispered.

The brunette smiled before saluting Ryou, making his way down the porch steps and up the road before rounding a corner.

Ryou watched Tristan disappear into the night. He smiled closing and locking the door behind him before walking through the living room collecting the dirty glasses from earlier and depositing them into the kitchen sink.

Bakura appeared in the doorway of the kitchen leant against the doors frame; he pushed away from the door before standing before his host.

"You had fun with him didn't you." It was worded as a question though Ryou knew it was a statement. Bakura never asked questions. He demanded, stated and commanded however never questioned.

"Maybe a little." Ryou whispered before stepping towards Bakura pushing up on his toes slightly, giving him enough height to brush his lips against Bakura's jaw.

The spirit viscously yanked at Ryou's hair, the sharp tug pulling at the teens scalp caused Ryou to hiss out words of encouragement to Bakura.

"Tell me what you want landlord." Bakura murmured running his tongue down the length of Ryou's neck before tonguing the hollow of the pale boys throat.

Ryou inhaled sharply, tipping his head further back as Bakura's wet tongue teased his flesh.

"Ahh...Fuck me Bakura...Fuck me bloody."

The spirit smirked against Ryou's throat before pulling away to look the boy in the eyes.

"Who am I to deny my host?" Bakura purred as he threw Ryou to the kitchen floor.

Ryou sat up watching as Bakura approached him whilst seductively unbuttoning his shirt. Bakura eased the shirt down his shoulders slipping the garment off before discarding it to the kitchen floor.

The spirit hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, pulling them down slightly revealing the attractive indents of his hip bones.

Bakura sunk down to his knees before pushing Ryou to the floor and leaning over the teen.

The spirit undressed Ryou slowly, the teen's erection springing free from his boxers to quiver with need when the hot appendage clashed with the cold air.

Bakura spread Ryou's legs before bowing his head and licking at the junction between Ryou's upper thigh and groin. Ryou moaned quietly his hands quivering as they rested by his sides.

Bakura caressed Ryou's leg from thigh to calf before lifting the pale limb, resting it on his shoulder, the inside of Ryou's knee bent over Bakura's clavicle.

Bakura leant forward resting his forehead against Ryou's as he slipped two fingers into the boy.

The white haired spirit watched his hosts face as he fucked the boy with his fingers, his triceps' flexing every time he pushed his fingers into Ryou's entrance.

Ryou lifted his shaky arms from his sides, wrapping them around Bakura's neck as he heavily breathed against the others face.

The white haired spirit removed his fingers from Ryou before unlooping the teen's arms from around his neck.

Bakura moved away from his host and discarded his faded jeans before leaning his back against the kitchen wall and stretching his legs out before him.

"Come here." Bakura told the dazed Ryou who obliged, his movements slow due to his raging arousal.

Ryou hesitantly gazed at Bakura unsure of what he was supposed to do. Bakura arched an eyebrow inclining his head towards his engorged member.

"Fuck yourself bloody." Bakura smirked watching Ryou's brown orbs widen as he contemplated Bakura's words.

The white haired teen gripped Bakura's shoulders before straddling the spirit, his naked thighs pressed against Bakura's waist as he lined himself up with his other half's weeping erection.

Ryou hesitantly lowered himself; the familiar smooth head of Bakura's penis stretching his entrance was enough to make him moan. He sunk down onto the man's lap swallowing Bakura's cock whole screaming in ecstasy as he moved up and down at a rapid pace.

Ryou slammed down onto Bakura's hard shaft, the atmosphere stuffy as it was filled with sharp exhalations of their breath. Bakura gripped Ryou's hips pulling the boy onto him at a faster pace - it wasn't enough he needed _more_. Ryou screamed uncontrollably as his insides were slowly torn apart. The white haired teen ceased his bouncing movements instead opting to move back and forth in jagged jolty movements, Bakura's stiff cock rubbing against his prostate with every gyration of his hips.

"You filthy fucking whore!" Bakura growled pulling Ryou's head back by his hair causing the boy to arch into him; the spirits other hand was tightly gripping Ryou's hip as he thrusted up into the teen, heady groans escaping his lips as he was continually encased by that tight heat.

"Uh...yes" Ryou hissed as he was _aggressively_ fucked by Bakura. The spirit rearranged his limbs cupping and spreading the round globes of Ryou's buttocks before moving his host in fast circular motions, Ryou's neglected erection brushing against his abdomen every time his body was brought towards Bakura's.

The deep penetration and burning friction reverberating from his anus pushed Ryou over the edge he climaxed, his creamy ejaculate splattering against his and Bakura's abdomens.

Bakura shoved Ryou away from him; the frail teen's back hitting the tiled flooring with a hollow thump. The spirit hoisted the boy's legs into the air holding them apart by his ankles, moving him into a spread eagle position before pounding into Ryou until he met his completion.

Bakura leant back falling against the wall as he panted harshly. Ryou's legs fell to the floor haphazardly his recently worked muscles protesting meekly.

Ryou whimpered loudly as his orgasm washed free from his body his pleasure diminishing to be replaced by pain, he was accustomed to the cuts and jabs but not this, this pain stirred deep within him shooting up his spine and clawing against his intra sphincter.

No matter how much discomfort it caused him the pain was too gratifying to simply fix with shadow magic. Ryou could survive limping for a few days, the boy attempted to move however halted his actions as he exclaimed sharply- perhaps a few weeks would better suit his sore body.

Bakura picked up Ryou's top from beside him wiping the fluids from his stomach and flaccid member before throwing the top towards his host.

"Clean yourself up, we have things to discuss." Bakura informed before standing, slipping into his jeans and exiting the kitchen.

Ryou wiped away the cum staining his stomach and thighs before shifting into a sitting position exhaling breathily through his mouth as pain laced through his body.

The white haired teen eventually made it into his bathroom showering in scolding temperatures before making his way to his bedroom where Bakura lay stretched out on the bed.

Ryou approached his other half, climbing atop the bed before lying on his side so he could face the spirit.

The two remained quiet Ryou unwilling to break the silence as Bakura lay still with his eyes shut in contentment.

"There are seven millennium items in total; we are in possession of two."

"Two?" Ryou questioned lightly touching the necklace he wore. He knew the Sennen ring was one of the items they were in possession of but what was the other.

"Yes I have the millennium eye."

Ryou gasped in acknowledgment, the eye belonged to Pegasus. He barely remembered Duellist Kingdom the whole event was vague so he wasn't surprised that he'd missed the addition of another millennium item.

"How..?"

"That is none of your concern landlord just know that I have it. The other items won't be easy to retrieve -we have to wait for the opportune moment."

"What do we do until then?"

"We prepare, I've waited too long to just rush into this- we need to strategise. You'll have your job and I'll have mine." Bakura spoke opening his eyes to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I'll do anything you ask of me Bakura." Ryou promised shifting closer to the spirit.

"Good. I'll have to use your body frequently, it may leave you tired but I shall ensure your body remains unharmed."

Ryou smiled. "I know Bakura...I trust you."

Ryou gently reached a hand out twirling a thin white lock around his fingers as he stared at Bakura. The spirit leant up slightly supporting himself on his elbow before eying his host.

"What?" Ryou whispered as his other half continued to stare at him incredulously.

The teen was unsure what had possessed him to act so brashly for the next thing he did was lean up to press a soft kiss to Bakura's lips before he eased himself back down to the mattress.

Bakura stilled for a moment before hesitantly cradling his hosts face, slowly lowering his head until his lips met those of the teens beneath him. Ryou pressed his lips against Bakura's before running his hands down the spirits shoulders, bringing them back up to bury themselves into Bakura's hair.

Their first kiss.

It was short and tentative; barely a brushing of lips before Bakura pulled away cleared his throat and returned to his position of lying on his back.

Bakura closed his eyes knowing full well his host was watching him. How was he supposed to react? Having sex with Ryou was uncomplicated it was a carnal instinct - their coupling was savage unlike what they'd just done.

Kissing Ryou had been its own slice of bliss. Was it right for him to enjoy the feeling of Ryou's lips against his own?

Bakura grunted before sitting upright gripping the boy's arm where his cut from the apple corer remained fresh and pulled him up off the bed.

"The plan. I need you to get closer to the pharaohs host. Find out if he's out of possession of the puzzle at anytime. What are his intentions regarding the millennium items? I expect you to have answers by tomorrow." Bakura asserted fixing Ryou with a cold glare.

"Okay Bakura."

Bakura grunted. "Now let me heal you if the others realise you're in pain they'll become suspicious."

"I'm not in any pain." Ryou lied and to Bakura's mild amazement lied well.

"We share a body - I can feel the strain on your lower half, so stop acting like a fool and allow me to heal you."

The white haired teen bowed his head in embarrassment before nodding, unable to resist the hiss of pleasure that snaked through his lips as Bakura's hand delved into his trousers.

Bakura curved his fingers around the crevice of Ryou's backside his shadow magic buzzing erratically as his fingers caressed his host's body. Once the stinging pain in Ryou's backside was alleviated Bakura ripped the bandage away from Ryou's arm before healing the affliction there. Ryou watched in fascination as silky strands of black shadow magic stitched together the cut on his arm before encasing it with a new layer of skin.

Bakura pulled away from Ryou ordering the teen to sleep as he prepared to take over his host's body.

"Thank you. For healing me." Ryou clarified.

Bakura simply ignored the teens words however when Ryou drifted into sleep he found himself watching the boy for several minutes before he growled at his own actions.

With an aluminous glow from the Sennen ring their souls interchanged, Ryou's laying dormant as Bakura flexed his fingers trying to familiarise himself with the feeling of flesh and bone.

He would get those millennium items, no matter the cost.

Bakura smirked pocketing a knife that he had found in Ryou's bedside drawer before fleeing into the night.

**(AU) Ooh who's Bakura going to visit with his shiny little blade -You'll just have to wait and see. So yeah another lemon Ryou's libido's crazy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Dolorous Doll x **


	6. Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**(AU) Warning! This chapter contains character death, torture and satanic rituals so if any of this stuff offends you please click back don't want any flames if not go ahead and don't forget to review ! **

The white haired spirit exited Ryou's apartment breathing in the stale air as midnight grew closer.

The full moon illuminated his surroundings tinting Domino City in shades of grey, adumbrating Bakura's form.

The spirit made his way through the streets of Domino stalking down a narrow alleyway until he entered a rural neighbourhood.

Bakura walked to the end of the road giving an affirmative nod when he spotted a two-story house that had vine leaves sprouting up the side of it. The spirit sneered at the Latin symbols etched into the bricks of the house – something so trivial couldn't stop him. He walked up the stone path to the front door. The thief summoned his shadow magic before forming it into the shape of a key. He easily slipped it into the keyhole, unlocked the front door and sneaked inside.

The spirit surveyed the house's interior taking account of the antique pictures and vases adorning the entrance hall. They were quite the treasure.

A creek from the staircase to his left caught the thief's attention. A glint of excitement flashed in the spirits eyes as he turned to face the man descending the stairs.

The middle aged man gasped when he saw the white haired thief standing in his house. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the rosary wrapped around his hand.

Bakura's mouth quirked down into a distasteful frown.

"In my day the priests wore robes." He commented taking a step towards the minister before him.

"You can't enter this place, the symbols-"

"The symbols are senseless." Bakura interrupted narrowing his eyes at the priest.

The priest took a step back before setting his lips in a firm line, straightening out from his vulnerable position.

"Expello malum ex is domus." The minister asserted his eyes tightening causing the wrinkles in his forehead to pinch together tightly.

The spirit rolled his eyes, stopping his advances towards the man.

"Your Latin's atrocious." Bakura bluntly stated.

The priest seemed to shrink into himself before he scowled repeating the Latin banishing spell he had beforehand.

"What do you want?" The priest demanded in English, his religious words having failed him.

"You." Bakura growled throatily before charging at the priest, the man screamed in terror turning his back on Bakura as he ran up the stairs and away from the crazed spirit.

"Oh goody... I've always loved a chase." Bakura laughed bounding up the stairs towards his prey.

Bakura inhaled a long breath as his body shook with adrenaline, he would never tire of this. The fevered chase, the potent smell of fear, the feeling of absolute superiority.

The thief walked down the hallway, silently opening doors as he went.

He paused when laboured breathing filtered through one of the mahogany doors. The spirit skimmed his fingers over his knife encased in his jacket, the steel finish cold against the pads of his fingers.

Bakura grasped the circular door handle before prying the door open, revealing an empty room.

The thief's eyebrows furrowed – he was sure he'd heard something.

A desperate yell sounded from behind him the thief spun around ducking just in time, avoiding the heavy horse ornament that was aimed for his head.

"Bad move." Bakura spoke through gritted teeth before forcefully kneeing the minister in the stomach.

The priest doubled over, a thick mixture of blood and saliva shooting out from his mouth, the horse ornament falling from his hands to collide with the laminate flooring.

Bakura snarled bringing his elbow down upon the priest's spine consequently knocking the man to the floor. The spirit knelt down beside the priest before drawing shadow magic to his hand, splaying his palm against the man's head sending him into unconsciousness.

The thief sat back on his heels eyes focused on the ornament that had almost hit him. Hit his host. Bakura kicked at the heavy object before moving toward the priest. He was nowhere near done with him yet.

The priest awoke several hours later his head heavy with dizziness. He attempted to raise a hand to cradle his sore cranium when his arms were snapped back to his sides. His eyes shot open, looking upon his bound hands that seemed to be grounded to the floor by a black and purple mist.

"Good you're finally awake. I was planning to do the ritual without you but I find it lacks a certain je ne sais quoi when the other participant isn't awake to hear their own screams." Bakura spoke from across the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" The minister questioned unable to form any coherent thoughts.

"Were you not listening?" Bakura chastised.

"There's a ritual I need to perform, in order for this to work out the way its intended to a sacrifice has to entail."

Bakura hooked his hand under the seat of a chair before dragging the object across the room, allowing the chair to rest on all four of its legs once he reached the priest.

The thief sat on the chair, crossing one leg over the other the minister only now noticing that the spirit had removed his shirt.

"Ritual?" The priest repeated gently tugging at his binds, his movements slow as he tried to keep Bakura's attention away from his intended escape.

"Your attempt to escape is just as lamentable as your knowledge of Latin." Bakura cockily stated, smirking down at the scared priest.

The priest gaped at Bakura before jaggedly pulling at his binds - if the spirit knew what his intentions were there was no use in hiding it.

"How is it that you can enter this place?" The priest brashly demanded.

"Well there's this thing called a front door." Bakura laughed sarcastically, his crimson eyes gleaming with delight as he eyed the priest contemptuously.

"Do not ridicule me. I am a man of religion; I can sense the darkness within you, the Latin symbols engraved into the bricks of this house are meant to permit entities like you from entering." The minister scrutinized, the struggle against his binds pausing as he studied the spirit.

"When something is brought into this world, a counter is created with it. Good. Evil. Men. Women. Lust. Love. Semantics – it'll drive you crazy." Bakura finished before rising up from the chair to kneel before the priest.

Bakura unsheathed the blade from his pocket before setting it beside him.

The spirit reached up to the small side table beside the minister's head before pulling five candles and a lighter down from its surface.

The priest eyed the knife with apprehension; he had faith that his god would protect him; however that didn't stop the fear from bubbling up within his chest.

The white haired thief rolled the sleeve of the minister's navy blue shirt up before moving the knife towards the priests exposed arm.

A cyclone of dread twisted within the priest's stomach, the tint of the blade and the empty fury in Bakura's crimson orbs was enough to tell him he wouldn't survive the night.

"Please, please don't do this." The minister frantically begged.

"Stop your begging- it's pitiful." Bakura snapped slicing down the priest's arm with the sharp blade.

A scorching fire shot up the priest's arm he gasped before clenching his eyes shut as the burning sensation in his limb intensified.

The minister panted heavily, soft whimpers escaping his throat as he attempted to talk.

"What injustices were you burdened with to become the demon you are today? " The priest breathed, his head lolling to the side as blood relentlessly cascaded from his arm.

Bakura stilled for a moment before bringing the knife to his own arm, creating a slick horizontal cut across his forearm.

The spirit allowed blood to pool from the cut before meshing his arm with the priests, mingling their blood.

"A straying lover perhaps, maybe a deceitful friend." Bakura remained unresponsive to the priest's ramblings as he lathered the mixed blood onto his hand before smearing it onto the floor, creating a bloodied pentagram.

"Or maybe it was your family."

Bakura's brushes against the floor became ridged at the priest's words.

"Ah." The priest acknowledged.

"Family is a haven in a heartless world." The minister quoted earning a choleric glare from Bakura.

"I'm beginning to regret my decision of waiting or you to awake – you never shut up." The spirit mumbled before lighting a candle and placing it above the centre point on the symbol he'd drawn on the floor.

"You tussle with dark magic's?" The minister drearily questioned as he studied the satanic symbol before him.

"Amongst other things." Bakura professed, his pink tongue smoothing over his bottom lip provocatively.

"You don't have to do this, you look young what are you sixteen, seventeen? God forgives all no matter the crimes they may have committed."

Bakura laughed dryly. "You're just scared."

The thief lit four more candles before placing them on the remaining points of the pentagram. An eerie chill flowed through the air once the candles were positioned, the flickering amber flames seeming to emerge with the blood painted symbol.

"creatura of obscurum ego dico super thee." Bakura chanted as he kneeled before the pentagram with his hands levitated above the candles.

"Creature of darkness I call upon thee." The minster translated Bakura's words, his lips trembling pusillanimously.

"edo is letalis quod tribuo mihi meus votum"

"Devour this mortal and grant me my wish."

"solvo mihi ex is caged domus."

"Free me from this caged abode."

Bakura's body trembled with strain as he hastily whispered the Latin spell, his breathing becoming laboured as he communicated with a third party.

The priest nervously stared on as Bakura grit his teeth in frustration and clenched his fists causing the thin blue veins beneath his skin to pulse rhythmically.

"solvo mihi ex is caged domus!"

Bakura's head was abruptly jolted backward; his neck twisted so far back the priest could have sworn he heard his spinal nerves snap.

The minster flinched as the spirits head lolled forward languidly.

"He needs more. It's not enough." The thief mumbled to himself before blinding searching for the knife he had thoughtlessly discarded beforehand.

The priest shook his head in denial as Bakura brought the blade towards his chest.

"Oh god please no, please. Help! Help!" The minister choked out as Bakura cut his top open revealing his pale, tensed abdomen.

The thief brushed the knife against the priest's lips hushing him before he traced the blade down the minister's body, stopping when he reached the priests upper torso.

"God can't help you now." Bakura whispered before plunging the knife into the minister's stomach, the thief's hand instinctively came up to cover the priest's mouth as he screamed in agony.

The priest's body jolted restrictedly as the shadow bounds and Bakura's hand kept him down. A thick vertical cut was made down his abdomen before Bakura placed the knife to his side, moving his free hand over to where the knife had been only moments before.

He parted thick folds of flesh before his hand forced its way through muscle tissue.

A heavy sob sounded from the priest's chest and vibrated against Bakura's hand as the pain the priest was experiencing became unbearable. The minister choked up blood, the substance coating Bakura's hand.

The spirit drew his hand back before thrusting it forward breaking through the protective case of bone that sheltered the priest's insides. Once his rib's had been breached Bakura jolted his hand upward travelling through sinewy intensities until he clasped the priest's meaty liver.

With insistent pulls the spirit managed to rip the organ from the man's body, interminable amounts of blood gushing freely from the whole in the priest's abdomen as a result of Bakura's rough treatment.

Salty crystalline tears fell from the priest's eyes; he didn't think the boy before him was capable of such sordid acts. He had been wrong, the searing pain swallowing his body whole proved that.

"You won't die just yet." Bakura stated.

"You see it's funny, almost poetic if you ask me. When you're body is attacked in such a way that yours has been your every instinct kicks in telling you to survive - to overcome the pain - the thirst for life overshadows sanity."

The spirit transported the organ from his hand to the centre of the pentagram before staring at his stained hand.

"Adrenaline courses through you pumping blood through your veins and to the source of pain - it just makes it worse."

The spirit licked his crimson soaked palm before closing his eyes and parting his blood tainted lips.

"All that blood pumping through your system is being spilt – fed to the dark one. So no matter how much you want to live in retrospect you're the one who caused your death."

All was quiet in the room, the only sounds dissolving gargling as the priest slipped into a dark unconscious where the pain in his body was forgotten.

"Poetic indeed." Bakura whispered when he saw the priest's body slump from the corner of his eye.

The spirit inhaled a large breath before returning his attentions to the ritual.

"solvo mihi ex is caged domus!" The thief vociferated as he brung the knife down, driving it into the liver presented before him.

"You wanted more of a sacrifice – You've got one." Bakura announced drawing his hands by his sides leaving the blade standing upright within the organ.

A sharp electrical buzz elicited throughout the house before the ground rumbled violently. The spirit's shoulders raised and fell rapidly as he panted for breath.

This was it. What he had been working so hard for. Why he had done the damned ritual in the first place. He would finally get his own body, all he needed was an empty vessel and now he had one. Although that body so happened to be a slightly overweight middle aged priest. Bakura could handle that.

The spirit waited patiently for his soul to possess the vacant body beside him, however that moment didn't ensue.

The thief felt the same overwhelming nausea and irritation he felt every time the spell failed to work. With a roar the spirit lunged forward and removed the dagger from the liver before repeatedly stabbing the organ.

"Why!" "Wont!" "You!" "Work!" Bakura screamed at the organ in-between stabs before he bowed his head in defeat.

The spirit would have sobbed in frustration had he not learnt to control his emotions long ago.

He allowed the blade to slip free from his blood soaked shaking fingers before inhaling through slightly parted lips.

The same static buzz that had resounded throughout the room occurred once again - at a more frantic pace this time. Bakura raised his head in time to see a smoky black mist shape itself into the form of a woman in her early twenties.

Her rouge lipstick and black push-up bra accentuated her features lustfully.

She gazed at Bakura with ebony coloured eyes, her rouge lipstick cracking slightly as she grinned, thoroughly enjoying the weak position she'd found the spirit in.

"Hey sweetie pie." She cooed inclining her head sideways as she threw her luscious strawberry blonde wavy locks over a shoulder.

"Uh why you." Bakura grimaced, pushing himself further up as he attempted to gain some height.

"Because I enjoy seeing you, how long has it been since the last ritual? Two days... you're so eager Bakura and personally I've always liked a persistent man."

"Then perhaps you'd like to tell me why the dammed thing hasn't worked yet." Bakura barked his fatigue causing his voice to waver slightly.

The women smiled running a hand down her exposed midriff before stopping at her rotund bellybutton.

"Your sacrifices have been...unwilling to cooperate."

"Why do all you demons speak in fucking riddles?" Bakura accused sneering at the redhead.

"Watch your tone with me." The demon warned her playful demeanour evaporating as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The day I take orders from you will never come to pass. You're a filthy demon, nothing more. Now tell me why the ritual isn't working."

The demon's liquid black eyes flickered dangerously before she pounced at Bakura pushing his back flush against the hard laminate flooring.

Due to his previous position of kneeling Bakura's feet now rested beneath his lower back. His quadricep muscles stretched as he was forced backward. The demon pulled his arms upward elongating his body. Well this was uncomfortable. Thank god his host was flexible.

The redhead rested her leather clad behind atop Bakura's firm stomach before tightly pulling at his arms.

"Just a demon. Oh baby you seem to have amnesia. Since you can't quite remember let me remind you." The women asserted her hands slipping into Bakura's as she held them above his head.

"I'm your conduit to Zorc. The one and only. He's so far down in darkness even _you _can't reach him. You're only able to harness the power you have because of Zorc and since I'm the only commute from you to him I think you should show me a little more respect. We gave you your power – we can take it away."

The women roughly pulled away from Bakura, scooting backward until she sat upon his groin.

"Understood?" She questioned in a sickingly patronizing tone.

With his arms now free Bakura placed them on either side of his body and pushed himself up his chest inches away from his companions.

"Understood." The spirit replied, a thin white eyebrow twitching in irritation.

The demon smirked mischievously before resting her forearms on either one of Bakura's shoulders.

"Now if you'd listen you'd understand. The ritual is failing because your sacrifices aren't willing participants. The sacrifice has to be willing to give up their body to you."

Bakura looked away in thought before shifting his gaze making crimson meet black.

"That's nonsense. I know no one who would willingly give their life for me."

"Don't you." The demon reciprocated. Bakura silently shook his head. "You're host." She confirmed.

"No." Bakura instantly replied, catching the intrigued look on the demons face he interjected.

"He is needed for...other things."

"Hmmm... if you say so but how long can you go on trapped in here?" The onyx eyed women questioned, her arms turning inward as her hands slowly travelled the expanse of Bakura's chest.

"In this frail body, you miss your old one don't you? Your original one -it was powerful – god like - indestructible. That's what you want again do you not?"

"You're contradicting yourself you tell me to claim this body for myself yet you judge its faults."

The redhead laughed.

"The decisions yours I'm just here to help." Feminine fingers smoothed over the tattered hem of Bakura's jeans.

Blood tainted hands travelled down to stop them.

"You're not helping." Bakura dead panned pushing the demon away from him.

"You're no fun." She pouted before smirking as she brung a fingerless gloved hand towards Bakura.

The spirits eyes widened slightly.

"I'm weak enough as it is! You can't be serious!" Bakura shouted hoarsely.

"You know the deal Bakura, Zorc needs life energy to survive. Until we find a way to free him from that hell hole he's been confined to we have to keep him well fed." The demon reasoned, her hand never stopping its journey towards the thief.

The blood sacrifice Bakura performed also went in aid to Zorc it appeared the dark ones attempts to survive were wavering. As each day went by he needed more energy. Bakura's loyalty was decaying, serving Zorc to the point of self suffering wasn't his intention. He simply needed the assistance of the dark creature to exact his revenge however - he reasoned - he was in far too deep to pull out now especially with that red headed bitch forever watching over him.

"Fine. Just make it quick." Bakura grumbled moving into a more comfortable position on his knees.

"Good boy." The demon praised resting one hand against Bakura's shoulder, as she bent down her other hand fisted.

Her fisted hand glowed amethyst before she used it to puncture Bakura's chest.

The spirit choked on a scream as the hand within his chest flexed.

"Uh...ahk."

Bakura felt strings of energy building around the hand in his chest before it was carelessly pulled out.

Encasing the demon's hand was pure white energy rapidly swimming around her fingers.

The women stared at the white substance distastefully.

"White... you're not as evil as you like to think Bakura." She mumbled spreading her hand and watching as the energy dissolved into her palm where it was safely stored until she met with Zorc.

"Until next time." The lusty redhead concluded before disappearing in a similar fashion to which she had arrived.

Bakura gasped before cradling his midsection, leaning forward he emptied the contents of his stomach, which by the looks of it wasn't much.

The spirit flopped away from his regurgitation, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. How he hated that energy retracting process.

Bakura splayed an arm over his chest; it felt strange being violated in such a way only to have your chest as good as new only seconds later.

The spirit shakily rose to his knees after lying unmoving on the floor for some time; his body was so exhausted he was sure he would pass out any minute now.

Bakura deftly collected his knife before stumbling down the stairs desperately clinging to the banister rails to his left.

The spirit prepared to leave the house before he remembered the mutilated priest bathing in his own blood upstairs.

Bakura cursed before attempting to climb the stairs. His body collapsed once he reached the second step, realising he didn't have the energy nor time to deal with this he came up with a different idea.

The spirit slowly travelled to the kitchen before turning the dials on the cooker, the stodgy scent of untainted gas filled the room, before the aroma could affect the thief Bakura exited the house and waited several minutes for the gas to filter throughout the house.

With trembling fingers Bakura eased a pack of cigarettes from his pocket before placing a thin white stick between his lips. He returned the pack to his pocket switching it for a lime green Zippo lighter. His thumb flicked over the striker wheel several times before he managed to create a flame.

The thief brought the lighter toward his cigarette before slowly moving the flame against the tip. Bakura inhaled the cigarette and slipped the lighter back into his pocket before exhaling smoke from his nostrils.

The butt and a portion of the cigarette was all that remained, certain that the house was now tainted with enough gas Bakura dropped his cigarette to the floor, the hot ash disbanding outward against the stone ground.

The spirit removed his Zippo from his pocket before lifting the lid. He flicked the flint wheel, igniting it before swinging his arm backward, throwing the lighter towards the priest's house.

The sound was the first thing that reached him, the climatic blow of fire meeting flammable gas. Next was the explosion. The house imploded, splintered wood shot outward, ample amounts of fire seared the two story building. It was beautiful. The spirit would have enjoyed it if it weren't for the blinding pain pounding against his skull and the nausea in his stomach returning tenfold.

Once Bakura was sure the fire had destroyed the evidence linking him to the death of the minister he stumbled up the stone path and made his way through the familiar alley's it took him to journey back to his host's house.

By sheer will power alone the thief made it back, he'd become so accustomed to using his body for all it was worth - physically and mentally pushing himself beyond his expectations. Beyond anyone's expectations.

The white haired man entered through the front door, instantly falling to the carpeted floor in the hallway.

The thief turned onto his back before raising his hips and legs, which suddenly felt ten times heavier. He kicked at the door with his weight managing to swing it shut.

Allowing his legs to fall ungracefully back to the floor Bakura shut his eyes finally succumbing to sleep.

**(AU) Hello Hello! Well here we go chapter 6. Hope you liked it. **

**Just a couple of things I wrote a French phrase. Bakura says - ****certain ****je ne sais quoi. It means I don't know what. I'm not sure if it's the correct spelling or not it's what an internet search site told me, so apologies if it's wrong. Also there's several Latin lines which I used a Latin translation for so again not sure if there correct, the translations for said lines are below. **

**Expello malum ex is domus –Basically means banish the evil from this house**

**creatura of obscurum ego dico super thee - Creature of darkness I call upon thee**

**edo is letalis quod tribuo mihi meus votum - devour this mortal and grant me my wish**

**solvo mihi ex is caged domus - ****Free me from this caged abode**

**Until next time. **

**Dolorous Doll x **


	7. Trying Something New

Bakura awoke with a grimace; he shifted onto his side before coughing hoarsely.

"Ahh...Fuck." He rasped out his eyes watering due to his violent coughs.

The thief made his way to the bathroom, stripping himself of his trousers on the way.

"Shit." The spirit froze briefly his eyes widening as he remembered the shirt he had left in the ministers house, flashes of the inferno he created reasoned that it must have gotten destroyed. The thief bit his lip before dispelling the thought, continuing his walk to the washroom.

Bakura rested his hands on the basin of the sink before staring at his reflection in the mirror that was positioned above the piece of porcelain.

He looked worse for wear, or if one was to be completely honest he looked like shit. Dark circles decorated his crimson orbs making them seem all the more threatening. His pale complexion and thin skin made him look translucent and haunting. Yes, he definitely looked like shit.

Bakura wasn't the sentimental type but at times like these he often missed his original body and the short amount of time he had with it. His appearance had changed but his memories remained- the pungent smells of burning flesh and blood. The deafening screams of his family – of his village. The outstandingly bright shine from the liquid gold that was solidified into seven separate pieces.

The spirit breathed heavily as he leant forward; jerking his hands away from the edge of the basin he ran the water before spraying the H20 against his face and neck.

The same thoughts resounded in Bakura's head. Now that he knew the sacrifice had to be willing to give up their body before the ritual could work he had to find someone easy enough to manipulate into doing such a foolish thing. Using his host for such things was out of the question, not only was there a very _tiny_ piece of him that wanted Ryou around he also knew the Pharaoh would sense if anything had happened to the small teen. Bakura wouldn't take the risk. He couldn't.

It was all the red headed demon's fault if she had told Bakura that piece of information before-hand he wouldn't have needed to kill all those people he had trying to make the ritual work. A sudden thought struck the thief causing him to narrow his eyes. Zorc needed more energy; the energy was transferred via life energy or blood energy. All those sacrifices Bakura performed - all that bloodshed. It all went to Zorc. They must not have told him the rules about the sacrifice on purpose. The spirit growled lowly, teeth grinding together. No one made a fool out of him and got away with it.

However Bakura was smart, he wouldn't act impulsively. Compared to Zorc his power was minuscule – for now. Once he got his hands on the millennium items he'd be unstoppable.

Bakura sighed as the incorporeal form of his host appeared beside him.

Ryou rubbed at his sleep filled eyes his fluffy hair tousled from his resting.

"Bakura are you okay?" The teen asked placing a hand against Bakura's forearm unintentionally grazing the cut there.

Bakura hissed snatching back his arm as he glared at his host.

"Must you forever be attached to my side." The thief growled startling Ryou from his sleepy state.

Instead of replying to Bakura's harsh words Ryou focused on his arm.

"You're hurt." He commented.

"No shit." Bakura sighed.

"What happened?"

"Will you just shut up. I don't have enough energy to deal with your insistent jabbering."

"I'm sorry Bakura..."

"Landlord..." Bakura spoke lowly his threatening tone hanging thick in the air.

Ryou shifted slightly before brushing his hair behind his ears, moving his bangs out of his eyes. The teen silently opened a drawer in the bathroom and removed a first aid kit from within.

He guided Bakura over to the toilet making the spirit sit upon the seat as he knelt between the thief's parted legs.

With the medical kit placed beside him Ryou opened it removing some anti-bacterial wipes a gauze band and some medical tape.

"This will have to do." Ryou mumbled to himself before setting to work on Bakura's injury.

The spirit glassily stared at the top of Ryou's head as the teen continuously worked on his arm. Once Ryou was finished he patted Bakura's limb acknowledging the spirit of his finish.

The spirit ran a hand down Ryou's hair, the teen noticing but deciding not to comment on the blood coating the thief's hands.

Bakura leant forward hastily pressing a hard kiss against Ryou's lips. A soft squeak sounded through Ryou's throat however he allowed Bakura to push him back against the tiled flooring.

Their lips remained connected as Bakura's hips jerked forward trying to experience the same overwhelming friction he had felt previously when he and Ryou had coupled.

Ryou broke away from the kiss.

"Bakura... I can't I have school soon."

The spirits head rested against Ryou's chest.

"Give me this one thing landlord."

The odd passive tone in Bakura's voice made Ryou open his eyes.

"Bakura?"

The thief only hooked his arms beneath Ryou's knees pushing his legs further apart, silently asking for Ryou's agreement before he did anything.

"Do as you please." Ryou whispered his head tilting back as Bakura briskly entered him.

Motions done and climaxes complete Ryou raised himself up, his sweaty back peeling off of the floor.

Bakura kissed Ryou once again his tongue sloppily rolling against Ryou's.

It was messy. Through Ryou's climax fogged brain he wondered if the spirit had ever kissed anyone before. Their meeting of lips was clumsy, a hot wet clashing of teeth lips and tongue.

So inexperienced but oh so liberating.

The white haired spirit pushed the boy away before ordering him to get ready for school. Their souls swopped and Ryou was once again in control.

The teen flattened out his fluffy hair before stepping into the shower washing away the blood that marked him. No matter how hard Ryou scrubbed he couldn't remove the blood imbedded into the crevice of his fingernails, staining his cuticles. He supposed if anybody asked he could say he ate beetroot after all it was used as a colouring agent for red food products.

Ryou began to wonder if it was strange that he didn't care about the blood, the only thing that he cared about was whether Bakura was okay or not. By the looks of it the spirit was physically okay but _mentally - _Ryou wasn't so sure.

The teen sighed before exiting the shower and entering his bedroom. Upon studying his clock he came to the conclusion that it was 7:30. School started in an hour. With a hushed curse Ryou abruptly pulled his uniform out of his wardrobe and dressed hastily before combing his fingers through his hair. It would have to do; he didn't want to be late after all.

/

Another tedious day at school and another unnecessary hour spent eating lunch. Well it seemed unnecessary to Ryou as he hadn't eaten in days. Why prolong the school day? Couldn't they just get the lessons over with?

"Join us for lunch." Yugi said a questioning tone in his voice as he stood before Ryou's desk.

"Umm..."

"Ah c'mon Bakura you could do with gaining a couple pounds." Joey teased from behind him leaning over Ryou in order to squeeze the boy's small waistline.

"Leave it out Joe." Tristan sighed, his small but effectual interference not going underappreciated.

The blonde huffed turning to face his friend.

"Alright muscle man." Joey joked rolling his eyes as he received a playful shove from the brunette.

Ryou wondered how much disinterest he'd have to show in their conversations before they just left him alone.

"_I need you to get closer to the pharaohs host. Find out if he's out of possession of the puzzle at anytime. What are his intentions regarding the millennium items? I expect you to have answers by tomorrow."_

Oh shit. Yes. How could that have slipped his mind?

With a deceptively innocent smile Ryou acknowledged his company.

"Sure I'll join you guys for lunch."

/

Anyone could tell Yugi and Tea were in love, if the longing looks and subtle brushes of their hands accounted for anything. Except they weren't subtle enough because every time it happened Ryou noticed it and every time the action became even more nauseating. It was so sickingly annoying yet he couldn't look away. How strange.

Joey was talking to Tristan, Tea was talking to Yugi and Duke was off wooing girls. Why did he agree to join them? The millennium puzzle. For Bakura - Ryou mentally added which made the situation seem less bleak.

"So Yugi have you found out anymore about the origin of the puzzle?" Ryou piped up and suddenly all eyes were on him.

Yugi seemed hesitant for a second before answering.

"Not much Bakura just that it's from ancient Egypt possibly five thousand years old."

"It's in pretty good shape for something that ancient." Tristan added slyly nicking a chip from Joey's plate as the blondes eyes remained on Yugi's necklace.

"Do you carry it all the time I mean it looks pretty heavy. I'm sure you wouldn't want to shower with it on you might ruin the paint job on it." Ryou burst in earning a weird look from Tea. He couldn't help thinking maybe he was asking too many questions too soon.

Yugi giggled bashfully one hand travelling down to cradle the pyramid shaped object hanging from his neck.

"It's real gold I'm not sure what carat though, the texture is like nothing I've ever felt before even Gramps didn't recognise it. " Yugi answered allowing his hand to slip free from the millennium puzzle.

Ryou gasped his arm instantly pressing against his chest as the Sennen ring burned beneath the confines of his clothes. Bakura was angry. Had he done something wrong? He was only doing as Bakura asked.

Before Ryou had a chance to ask what was wrong, Bakura shut himself off from the teen.

"Ah c'mon Tristan I don't wanna go to the party on my own." Joey complained catching the attention of the white haired teen.

He inclined his head slightly so he better hear their conversation.

"Then just don't go and you won't have to worry about being on your own." Tristan smugly replied earning a scowl from his blonde headed friend.

"Fine. Protest time. I refuse to eat until you agree to come to this party." Joey bellowed causing his friends to send him sceptical looks.

After two minutes of strenuous starvation and watching Joey drool Tea could not take anymore.

"Ugh Tristan just go to the damn party." Tea exasperatedly told the other brunette.

"If you guys all come then I will." Tristan replied leaning back on his plastic chair.

"Okay." Yugi simply stated.

Tristan leant forward again his elbows ungracefully colliding with the lunch table.

"Come again. You want to come to a party where they'll be drinking loud music and possibly drugs. Looks like you're not as innocent as we thought buddy." Tristan laughed.

"Or maybe it's girls you wanna see." Joey leered rapidly raising his eyebrows' in a suggestive manner, the action causing Yugi to blush.

"No! It's not girls or drugs or alcohol! I just thought that it would be nice for us to all spend some time together."

Laughter circled the table causing Yugi to blush further.

"Well I suppose it has been a while since we all hung out together." Tea added, thoughtfully chewing on her bottom lip.

"What about you Bakura are you going to come along?" The only female in the group questioned.

"I'm not sure it's a school night." Ryou replied his thoughts too muddled up in Bakura's odd behaviour.

All was silent after that; the least they could do was _try_ to change his mind.

"Hey if we're getting dragged into this than so are you." Tristan spoke up once again stealing a chip from his best friend's plate.

"Well I suppose I could." Ryou whispered. "Whose party is it?" He asked loudly trying to be heard over Joey's threats that if Tristan touched his food again he would castrate the brunette.

"Stuart Clements." Tea answered her plastic fork shifting around her salad.

Ryou blushed. Tristan smirked. Stuart Clements. Hairy. Butt. Crack. Shit.

/

"Where are you going?" Bakura questioned Ryou who had been standing before his full length mirror for a half hour now.

"Just out."

"How descriptive. "

Ryou removed the black and white striped top he had on flinging the article of clothing to the corner of his room before reaching for a black dress shirt. He pulled on light denim jeans and his limited edition black converse with bright yellow shoe laces.

The white haired teen ran his brush through his hair trying to straighten out the white locks, ignoring his shirt that he had failed to do up properly.

Bakura stepped towards the boy causing Ryou's erratic swipes through his hair to pause.

"Chaotic." The thief mumbled as he slowly did up the buttons of Ryou's shirt.

"Thank you." Ryou whispered pulling at the hem of his shirt nervously; he had never been to a house party before. There was the odd children's party when he was younger but nothing that involved such things like alcohol and drugs.

Ryou smiled up at Bakura as the spirit ran a hand through his hair, the teen winced as Bakura's slightly elongated fingernails pulled at a lock of his hair. Bakura remained oblivious.

The teen's mouth parted as he contemplated how to phrase his next words.

"Bakura ... earlier when Yugi mentioned the origin of the items, you were angry I could feel it."

The spirit turned away from Ryou, his back muscles tensing visibly beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"You're really terrible at scouting for information you know, you couldn't have made it anymore obvious that you had ulterior motives." Bakura easily managed to remain on topic however shift it away from his reaction to Yugi's earlier musings.

Ryou frowned softly his hands once again playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Your anger... I've never felt anything like it. Rage wasn't all I felt though... I felt your pain too. You've said it yourself we share a soul – share a body. You know you can tell me –"

"Enough!"

Ryou flinched.

Bakura turned to face his host, his face the epitome of seriousness.

"I share things with no one especially those weaker than myself. All you need to concentrate on – all you _should _be concentrating on isobtaining the information in which I asked you to gain. Do I make myself clear? "

Silence.

The airy chime of Ryou's door bell met his ears; he spun around intending to answer it until a firm grip was placed on his arm.

"I said do I make myself clear?" The spirit repeated his fingers curved around his host's forearm.

"Yes." Ryou mumbled his head bowed respectfully.

Bakura pushed Ryou's arm towards the boy before disappearing into the ring.

Was it Ryou's imagination or did Bakura love fucking with his head?

One minute they seemed unbreakable and the next...well.

A shrill ring resounded throughout the house, however it didn't pause. Apparently someone was keeping their finger pressed against his door bell.

Any guesses as to who that was.

A certain blonde sprung to mind.

Ryou sighed, taking one last scrutinizing look in the mirror before he made his way towards his front door. If Bakura wanted more information about Yugi and his connection with the puzzle the party seemed like the perfect opportunity to take action.

/

Ryou felt a small thrill of excitement rush through him as himself, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan and Joey walked up the road toward Stuart's three-story home. The white haired teen could already hear the echo of music and loud laughter.

As they reached the house several teens stood at the head of the drive way with cigarettes hanging from either their hands or mouths.

Joey inclined his head at the group of teens, the blonde not receiving so much as a nod back as the group of boy's eyes shifted to what they considered a much better looking individual in Joey's little cluster of friends.

Tea of course remained oblivious to the hungry eyes feasting upon her curve's which seemed all the more alluring in the strapless red dress she wore. The dress was cut a good inch or two above her knee revealing her cream coloured legs and a portion of her thighs, perfectly toned due to her many gruelling dance sessions. Yugi of course blushed to high heaven when he saw her and remained that way even after being within her presence for an hour.

Yugi wore his usual leather visage, his millennium puzzle a shining trophy around his neck. Tristan wore his white dress shirt he seemed to have been favouring lately along with tight black jeans and smart black shoes. The only blonde in the group adorned loose denim jeans with several tears in them, one on his left upper thigh and one on his right knee. To complete his outfit he wore a fitting long sleeved white shirt and around his neck some silver dog tags. Ryou always wondered where he got them from – they looked expensive. Last but certainly not least Duke sauntered along with them, his leather trousers hugging his small waistline, it seemed he had ditched his red vest choosing to remain in his sleeveless black top. One thing that had changed however were his accessories. Instead of wearing his usual gold bracelets which Ryou was sure were probably 24 carat, he wore several leather studded bracelets. His outfit made him appear to be into S&M as much as Yugi was.

They entered the house from large oak double doors, through dim lighting and smoky fumes of cigarette exhalations Ryou could see the forms of gyrating teens dancing closely together as heavy based music flowed throughout the room.

Wow. This wasn't what he was expecting; he could barely hear himself think over the music. Duke instantly disappeared only for the gang to rediscover him whispering into a girl's ear whiles his slender digits slowly curved up the inside of her thigh.

"Aye way to go Devlin." Joey laughed nudging Tristan in the arm in order to get the brunette to look over at their pony tailed friend.

"Ugh jeering really?" Tea snorted clearly unamused by her friend's antics.

"Tea – over here!" A petite blonde called from across the room frantically waving an arm, the other preoccupied with holding one too many drinks.

"Jess, oh my god." Tea exclaimed walking towards said girl and throwing her arms around her, squealing in the process. Why did girls insist on doing that, they'd seen each other at school which was only a couple of hours ago. Surely they couldn't have missed each other that much.

"What are you doing here?" Jess questioned offering a drink to Tea who politely declined with a shake of her head.

"Well it's a party isn't it?" Tea replied having to lean into her friend as the music drowned her voice out.

"Yeah I suppose it is." Her friend laughed.

What. An. Idiot.

She supposes. What else could it possibly be?

"You should come to the garden, Stuart's set up the barbeque and he has a pool!" The blonde excitedly announced taking hold of Tea's hand who quickly grasped Yugi's pulling the shorter teen along with her leaving the others behind without a second thought.

"Well that was polite." Bakura sneered through their mind link causing Ryou to bow his head in order to hide his amusement.

Joey shoved his hands into his pockets, releasing a breath before he turned to Tristan and Ryou.

"Fancy a drink?" He questioned raising a brow.

After receiving simultaneous nods the three teens made their way towards the kitchen where a colourful display of drinks welcomed them.

"Shots!" Joey exclaimed rubbing his hands together with a smirk on his face.

"Shots!" Tristan hollered back retrieving three plastic shot glasses from the island table.

Joey went about scanning the alcohol before reaching for a thin necked bottle that rounded outward at the base.

Tristan placed his palms onto the tabletop before pushing himself upward resting his rear along the granite work surface.

"What's up?" The brunette questioned nudging Ryou's hip with his foot.

"I've never drank before." Ryou admitted. "Well not that stuff anyway." Ryou concluded gesturing toward the bright red drink Joey was currently pouring them.

"It's only cherry sourz -stop worrying so much you'll have more fun that way." Tristan responded his foot once again softly connecting with Ryou's hip.

The blonde handed them the cylinder shaped glasses before saying a haste "cheers" before they downed the liquid inside.

The white haired teen grimaced slightly before his tongue poked out of his mouth distastefully. It didn't taste like cherries at all! Ryou couldn't quite compare it to anything he'd had before so there was no easy way to describe the drink. As he was getting over the slightly bitter taste of the first shot a second one was awaiting him as were too impatient teens.

"C'mon." Joey pushed forcing a glass into Ryou's hand.

"Sambuca." The blonde identified the drink, grinning broadly before bringing the glass to his lips and tipping it back.

Ryou exhaled a puff of hot air before following suit.

Countless shots and one too many terrible karaoke attempts from Joey and Tristan later Ryou leant against the island tabletop Tristan remained sitting on.

His whole body felt warm and he could distinctly feel a goofy smile on his face although his skin felt tingly and numb. He'd definitely had too many drinks.

"No you could not beat Kaiba in a duel!" Tristan bellowed shaking his head out of amusement.

Ryou grinned, the brunette and blonde had been arguing about this for the past half hour.

"Hey I could beat that rich jerk in duel monsters as easy as I can kick your butt in a fist fight." Joey challenged a sly smirk spreading across his slightly flushed face as he stepped towards Tristan.

"Oh yeah." The challenged teen breathed his eyes following Joey.

"Yeah!" Joey hastily whispered as he threw himself at Tristan.

The pointy haired teen expecting the move ducked to the side before spinning Joey around so the blondes back faced his front.

Pulling the boy toward him Tristan placed his arm across Joey's collarbone whilst his calf's closed in against Joey's thighs, trapping the blonde in his grip.

"You were saying?" Tristan provoked chuckling when he saw Joey's scowl.

"I could still kick your ass." Joey proclaimed relaxing in the other's arms.

"You're lucky I love ya or you'd be severely punished for making a comment like that." The brunette threatened half heartedly, pressing a sloppy kiss to Joey's cheek before pushing the blonde away.

"Gross man." Joey spat rubbing his saliva caressed cheek.

Ryou could hear their mingled laughter, however couldn't ignore the odd burning in his chest. Was he _jealous_?

He couldn't quite decipher what made him feel this way. Did he want Tristan to touch him the same way he had Joey or was he simply feeling bitter about their strong bond. Either way Ryou wasn't in the mood to drink with them anymore.

The teen managed to exit the kitchen undetected, before making his way through French double doors and onto the grey stony path of the garden.

A few feet in front of him were several steps leading down to a lower level of the garden, where Ryou assumed the swimming pool was - he could smell the chlorine.

The white haired teen followed the path down the steps, proving his theory to be correct; a large rectangular pool was the centrepiece of the garden. The body of water illuminated by bright spot lights fitted into the circumference of the pool.

Several teenagers Ryou recognised from school were playing in there whilst others were doing far less _innocent _thingsunder the water's surface.

The teen blushed turning his head away from the pool before inspecting the rest of the garden with hazy eyes.

A set of benches and a circular table were positioned to his left. Ryou saw the people who sat there were smoking. However the object being inhaled by them didn't look like cigarettes. The smell was different too. It was Stuart and his friends circling the table. Stuart's fiery red hair was unmistakable; neither was the way it sprouted out in different directions. The oddness of his hair could rival even Yugi's. He was a muscular teen with olive coloured skin and almond shaped turquoise eyes.

Ryou sighed before absently playing with a strand of his hair. Well he felt stupid. He'd left his only source of entertainment inside to stand on his own like a twat. Maybe he should just go home...

"Hey Bakura right?"

"Hm." Ryou hummed his eyes moving to the source of the voice.

One of Stuart's friends stood up from his seat around the circular table before waving Ryou over.

"Join us." The brunette said offering a chair to Ryou.

"Hey Stu isn't he the one that pulled down your shorts!" An obviously drunk curly haired teen asked only to be kicked out of his chair by Stuart.

"Fuck off." The redhead mumbled before flicking ash off of his roll up and into a white ashtray that sat upon the table.

Ryou lowered his head slightly. At least Stuart hadn't asked him to leave the party, which he had every right to considering he wasn't even invited in the first place.

The curly haired boy grinned before plucking the roll up out of Stuart's hands and offering it to Ryou.

"Umm what is it?" Ryou questioned wearily causing his company to laugh at his innocence.

"Pot." Stuart replied smirking slightly. The white haired teen gazed at him with wide eyes.

"You know... weed. A joint. Marijuana."

Another clueless look.

"Drugs dude. Just smoke it like a cigarette; you've had those before right." Stuart said exasperatedly. Honestly Ryou was sixteen you would have thought he would have experienced things like that.

"Okay." Ryou reluctantly agreed reaching out for the roll up offered to him.

The small teen stared at it. Okay so he lied. He'd never had a cigarette before but he'd seen people smoke. It couldn't be that complicated could it? He brought the thinnest end of the joint to his lips before taking a small inhalation. He swallowed slightly. Bad move. The thing was potent. A soft noise left his throat as he pulled the roll up away from his lips. It tasted weird. Not horrible just weird. Ryou quickly exhaled before bringing the roll up to his lips once again. He inhaled again this time with more confidence.

After another two long inhales Ryou passed the joint back to Stuart who gratefully accepted flicking the hot ash off the end before running his lighter over the joint helping to reignite the flamed end that had dimmed slightly.

After five minutes Ryou found himself laughing about nothing, with a permanent sultry smile attached to his face. They'd already lit up another joint and were doing a five –bun pass, as Stuart and his friends called it.

Each teen would take five inhalations of the joint before passing it to the next person, the motion would continue until the joint was gone.

Ryou felt heat spreading across his body the more he smoked; he accepted every drink and every joint offered to him until a morbid sickness overcame him.

The smell of the weed lingered and he couldn't seem to dispel it. It assaulted his nostrils causing him to feel nauseous.

How could something that made him feel so happy and carefree a minute ago now make him feel like he wanted to just pass out?

With blurry vision Ryou excused himself from the table before walking back into the house.

He paused at the kitchen door before blinking rapidly. He felt so numb. Every movement he made with his body seemed to register with his brain about two minutes after he'd actually made the movements.

Ryou shook his head before continuing his journey into the house. He needed to find the restroom. He was sure that when he threw up he'd feel much better. The combination of drugs and drink on an empty stomach wasn't a good idea.

"Trust me she was _screaming _my name."

Ugh Joey and his vile comments. Ryou wasn't sure what made him want to regurgitate more Joey's obvious lies about his sexual experiences or the stupid combination of sedatives he'd just taken.

Ryou gently shut his eyes as a ragged breath slithered past his lips.

"Oh god." He whispered dragging his body forward knocking into a vase in the process.

The conversation in the kitchen ceased at the commotion before Ryou found himself staring up at the laughing faces of Tristan and Joey.

"You okay there buddy?" The blonde asked dismissing the shattered vase before pulling Ryou into the kitchen, Tristan in tow.

The brunette sniffed the air before scrunching up his nose. That smell. It was so familiar and not in a good way. Tristan swiftly launched forward snatching Ryou out of Joey's grip before turning the white haired boy towards him.

Ryou's lax body and half lidded red rimmed eyes told Tristan all he needed to know.

"What the fuck man! Pot. Really?" The brunette exclaimed angrily his anger dissipating somewhat when he saw Ryou blanch.

"Dude what's the problem?" Joey lazily asked returning to the beer he had left on the counter when they had heard Ryou's collision with the vase.

"This idiot's been smoking weed that's what." Tristan replied his eyes turning to Joey.

Ryou grit his teeth in frustration, they were talking about him - undermining him as if he wasn't even there. It was his choice to have those drugs and now he had to face the repercussions of how _shitty _they were making him feel.

Ryou's cheeks expanded before he gagged.

Unprepared of how out of control of his body he was he remained still until Tristan moved him towards the kitchen sink brushing his hair out of his face just before Ryou vomited violently.

Sour tasting bile spewed free from the white haired teen's mouth before he sniffed, thick tears built in his eyes as a result of the rough flexing of muscles in his throat. Ryou gagged before more sick fell free from his lips, the substance thick and translucent.

He heard muffled shuffling in the background but remained oblivious the only thing he could feel were Tristan's hands gripping his hair.

Once Ryou was sure the contents of his stomach were thoroughly emptied he bowed his head causing excess sick to dribble down onto his black shirt.

A glass was suddenly thrust into his face. Ryou accepted it from who he assumed was Joey as Tristan's hand's were still entangled in his hair and tentatively sipped at the water.

"Here bud let me take care of this." Joey kindly offered screwing the tap's handles in order to wash away Ryou's sick.

The white haired teen swayed before leaning backward, Tristan's hands moved from his hair to cradle the boy's body.

"Dude I gotta take him home." Tristan reasoned watching as Joey grimaced at the liquid swirling down the drain.

"You want me to come with?" Joey asked receiving a shake of the head as a reply.

"You better go find Yug and Tea, it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow." Tristan sighed lugging Ryou up until the white haired teen stood on his own feet albeit shakily.

"Right see you tomorrow and text me when you get home okay?"

"You know I will." Tristan replied smiling as he watched Joey exit the kitchen.

The brunette turned to Ryou before worriedly shaking his head.

"What have you done to yourself?" He mumbled before reaching for Ryou's shirt.

"Bakura you've thrown up on your shirt, I gotta take it off is that okay?"

He received a languid nod.

Tristan began undoing Ryou's shirt occasionally looking at the boy's face just in case he decided to throw up again.

The smaller teen abruptly grabbed Tristan's hands before staring up at him.

"I don't want to be topless." He whispered, his warm fingers brushing against Tristan's knuckles.

Tristan laughed. "I'm not going to leave you topless; I've got a t-shirt on underneath my dress shirt, you can have the dress shirt and I'll wear the T that seem fair to you?"

Another languid nod.

After Tristan had removed his shirt and dressed Ryou with it he scanned the kitchen cupboards for a carrier bag and found a green plastic one. Yanking it out of the cupboard he placed the spoiled shirt into it before placing his arm around Ryou and exciting the house.

The walk home was chilly from the winter air and long, it was difficult attempting to walk with a 5ft 6 corpse leaning against your side.

"Where are your keys?" Tristan hastily whispered his voice shaking slightly as the air became cooler.

Ryou patted his jean pocket before fully leaning against Tristan as he dug his hand into it in order to fish out his house keys.

Once they entered the apartment Ryou slouched against a wall allowing Tristan to close the door before Ryou directed the brunette into the living room.

The white haired teen heavily sat upon the sofa before lying down on his side.

"I'm sorry." He whispered solemnly inclining his head so he was able to see Tristan.

The brunettes arched eyebrows knitted in confusion. He took a seat upon the sofa in front of Ryou's lying form.

"Why are you sorry for? You were being a teenager that's all. A reckless, impulsive teenager but what other kind is there?"

Ryou cast his eyes downward before wrapping his arms around his body, his head was aching and all he could smell were the over powering scents of alcohol and weed mingled with Tristan's aftershave.

He just wanted to rest in a peaceful abyss however his mind couldn't stop, it was on a continuous rapid reel and he couldn't decipher half the fucking things he was thinking about.

"It'll stop soon." Tristan whispered placing a cool hand against Ryou's sweltered forehead.

The white haired boy shut his eyes at the cooling contact before humming in question to Tristan's earlier words.

"The nauseous feeling. You've just had a little too much drink and drugs and your body's reacted negatively. You just gotta sleep it off that's all."

The hand on his forehead carded through his hair before touching his forehead again.

His fingers were so soft. So cautious. So different to Bakura.

"Can you stay for a bit?" Ryou raspily questioned.

"Sure." Tristan replied reaching into his pocket before texting who Ryou could only assume was Joey.

The white haired teen relaxed as the soft clicking of Tristan's fingertips against his keyboard lulled him to sleep.

/

"!"

Ryou jerked awake.

What the hell was that?

" are you in there?"

The door.

Ryou cradled his head before exhaling breathily.

Why was someone at his door?

The white haired teen cautiously sat up before sitting still trying to stop his body from swaying. Once he had control of his body he stood before making his way to the door. Now he was sober he realised how ridiculous he looked in Tristan's shirt the thing was at least two sizes too big on him.

Speaking of which where was the other teen?

Ryou answered the door before wearily staring at the middle aged man that greeted him. The man was wearing a generic black business suit, had elongated grey eyes and black hair which had been gelled back creating a widows peak at the front.

"Umm... hello?" Ryou said his tone posing more of a question than a greeting.

"_Mr_.Bakura?" The man asked stressing the title.

Ryou flushed. With his long hair and Tristan's oversized shirt he could only imagine how feminine he looked - A hormonal teenage girl just awakening from a night of hot sex with her boyfriend only to chuck on his shirt to cover her modesty before answering the door.

Ryou's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes." He sighed an irritated bite in his tone.

The man reached into his pocket before removing a badge with a symbol of a golden eagle on it.

"I am Detective James. Matthews from the Domino police department. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions regarding a murder. May I come in?"

**(AU) Dun Duhhh! The police have come to question Ryou. How will he react? Well you're just going to have to wait until next time. **

**So I'm just about to go to the pub with my friends and I'm running late because I started writing this and couldn't stop mwhahaha. I'm glad I got it finished though got a bit of Tristan/Ryou action going on. (Wink Wink) **

**Anyway Review! **

**Dolorous Doll x **


	8. Training

"What exactly is it you want to know?" Ryou asked as he pushed a cup of fleshly brewed tea towards the detective.

The mug scraped against the wooden table making it the only sound in the room for the next minute or so.

James sipped at his tea and Ryou resisted the urge to sigh loudly, especially when the guy began slurping the drink.

"The police department are investigating the murder of a Mr. Fredrick. Johnson or something that may seem more familiar to you would be father Johnson." The detective responded curtly his grey eyes intently watching the white haired teen.

Ryou's body went rigid.

"Father Johnson, the priest from the Methodist church down the road?" Ryou questioned although deep down he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

Another _slurp _of his tea.

The teen stared at his company expecting some type of follow up.

"Well what happened?" Ryou finally asked.

"He was murdered in quite a savage way. Myself and a small cluster of detectives have been assigned this case, we are currently questioning those who attend the church and since you -."

"Attended." Ryou cut in before clearing his throat once he realised how brash he'd been.

"I used to go to the church; I no longer attend the services there." The boy explained before leaning against his island tabletop.

"I am well aware Mr. Bakura, regardless of your attendance I would still like to ask you some questions."

The boy remained silent non-verbally giving the detective the go ahead.

"Where were you the day before yesterday between 9pm and 1am?"

"Asleep." Ryou responded immediately, it wasn't technically a lie he was asleep. It was just his body that was active.

The detective hummed before a thoughtful look crossed his face as if he was logging something away in his brain only to examine it later on.

"Are there any witnesses that can vouch for you?"

"I live alone." The teen responded, honestly too tired and hung-over and annoyed that Tristan had left to bother being anything less than blunt in his answers.

"I see."

The detective stood from the kitchen table before lifting his cup and walking towards Ryou.

The boy shrank into himself somewhat as the full height of the detective loomed over him.

"May I ask why you decided to stop attending the church?" James asked placing the cup on the tabletop beside him.

"What has that got to do with the investigation?" Ryou countered defensively.

"Nothing at all."

The teen frowned. Nothing at all. Then why the fuck did he want to know.

"I can assure you it's nothing of import."

"Humour me." The detective answered giving a shrug of his shoulders as if he didn't care for the answer, Ryou knew he cared. The teen was too much of a mystery even to himself. People longed to know what hid beneath those doe brown eyes.

The way the detective was eyeing Ryou - sizing him up made the teen weary. He needed to lighten the mood somehow because those grey orbs made him feel so damn paranoid.

"If all you wanted to do was get to know me better detective a date would suffice I'm sure."

The older male smirked.

"Did you have any grudges against Mr. Johnson is that why you decided to leave the church?" The detective questioned his nonchalant attitude suddenly seeming forced.

"No, we got along just fine." Ryou responded taking a step away from the grey eyed man before taking hold of the cup and carrying it to the sink.

The guy was freaking him the hell out and the more distance between them the better.

"Is that so?" James mumbled before inhaling steadily.

"I just find it a bit strange that someone who's been an adamant church visitor for over eleven years suddenly decides that one day they no longer have any ties to religion."

Ryou stared at the tea stained cup before depositing it into the sink and turning to the detective.

"I'm late for school." Was all the teen said before walking through to the living room, his intention was to escort the detective out however the other man remained unmoving.

"Answer the question Mr. Bakura."

The teenager pulled the long sleeves of Tristan's shirt over his hands before tightly holding the fabric.

"I grew up. I stopped deluding myself with fantasies of angels and retribution. That's all." The white haired boy answered without turning to the detective.

Why did he want to know all of this anyway?

They were silent for a few more minutes before Ryou heard the detective approaching him.

Once the man stood before Ryou he reached into his pocket and produced a small rectangular piece of card.

"We have not yet caught the individual or individuals who murdered father Johnson, evidence is scarce. So in the meantime we are warning those who live in the vicinity to keep an eye out, don't walk alone at night and remember to lock your doors and windows. This is my card, if you think of anything at all, someone who may have had a grudge against Mr. Johnson or you happen to notice any suspicious behaviour give me a call."

Ryou nodded as he took the card briefly glancing over it before pressing it into his jeans pocket.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Bakura." The raven haired man concluded before exiting the teen's house.

Once the door was securely shut and locked Ryou turned around long ago having sensed the spirit before seeing him.

Bakura leant against the magnolia coloured walls of the corridor before sending Ryou a sideway's glance.

"Guess I've got some explaining to do." The thief grinned.

/

Ryou swallowed heavily. Bakura had just told him what he'd done to the priest. Father Johnson. Every tiny detail, even the sounds the minister had made as Bakura tortured him to death. One detail he had failed to mention was why he had attacked the minister in the first place, which meant Ryou remained oblivious to the ritual that would consequently separate them forever.

"Why did you kill him though?"

"Because it was fun, his screams were satisfying."

Ryou frowned.

"Stop acting so considerate – it's nauseating. You saw the blood on my hands, yet you still let them touch you, let them caress you and draw out all sorts of moans and gasps and _oh Bakura please don't stop."_

The thief laughed at the visible tremor that ran through Ryou's body.

The boy was so turned on. He was truly damaged. It was beautiful.

"I had my own reasons for doing what I did, and if you can't accept that then it's your problem."

"I'm not judging you Bakura, but why him why father Johnson." Ryou asked unable to keep the sadness from seeping into his voice.

The spirit crossed his arms before facing Ryou.

"He was a pawn. There's no room for emotions in this game landlord. If you allow such diminutive things to affect you I won't hesitate to leave you behind."

Ryou fell silent, he understood clearly - if he didn't follow Bakura's rules he could disappear as easily as the priest had. Although the spirit hadn't threatened his life directly Ryou's existence would be futile without the thief. Bakura abandoning him was the same as dying in Ryou's eyes.

The white haired teen wanted to laugh because Bakura's words felt like a dagger in his gut. Could the spirit really discard him so easily? Apparently so.

Ryou wouldn't dream of leaving the others side. They were bound, not just their bodies, no; Ryou felt it was more than that. Nothing romantic - that thought alone was ludicrous. What they had was more like a spiritual bond something that had seeded deeply within each of them.

"So what will it be? Are you a pawn or a knight?"

Ryou's eyes met Bakura's.

"I'm neither." Ryou answered causing Bakura's eyes to narrow.

"I'm not a pawn or a knight, in this game I'm your equal."

Bakura smirked thoroughly enjoying this confident, dominant side of Ryou. He wondered how far these traits could go, wondered how far he could push his tenuous little host.

The boy seemed slightly nervous about the spirits reaction however held his ground, his chin tilted upward with a defiant look in his eyes.

Faster than Ryou could comprehend his other half appeared before him, leant into him until the spirits breath fell against his cheek heavily.

"Indeed you are." The spirit whispered his middle and index fingers slipping into the belt loops of Ryou's jean before roughly bringing the boy towards him, their groins connecting with a hollow slap.

It was painful and it felt good.

Bakura rubbed against him before he jerked one hand upward to pull at Ryou's hair exposing the boy's throat.

Bakura's mouth whispered over the teen's neck before stopping once he reached his other halves ear.

"If you play the game you've got to be the best. There's no room for mistakes. So as much as I'd like to ravage you again, there are more pressing issues at hand. You need to be trained."

"Trained? How?" Ryou breathed as he wondered if Bakura's touch would ever make him feel anything less than complete and utter bliss.

The thief pulled away with a smirk.

"You'll see."

/

Ryou stared at the Katana before him with apprehension. The blade of the sword was thin and curved inward towards the tip. The back notch and grip were a regal golden colour and across the handle black diamond shaped symbols had been etched into it creating a simple but appealing appearance.

It was a masterpiece there was no doubt about that but was Bakura really intending to teach Ryou how to use one of these things?

"Pick it up." Bakura ordered flatly.

The teen did so hesitantly before holding it on its side at arm's length.

The spirit rolled his eyes. Did the boy really expect to learn anything about sparring if he acted like he'd never yielded a weapon before? It was then that Bakura realised that the boy hadn't.

The teen had tied up his hair in a high pony per Bakura's request so it didn't get in the way and had recently changed out of last night's clothes. He settled for comfortable grey jogging bottoms and a loose short sleeved white T.

"Don't hold the sword like it's an extension to your body; hold it as if it's a part of you." Bakura commanded.

"How do I do that?"

The sprit huffed before walking towards Ryou his own ponytail bouncing slightly.

The thief stood behind Ryou before adjusting the boy's hands and posture.

Once he had positioned the teen's body appropriately he moved to stand before him in order to examine the others form.

"Bend your knees more." The thief instructed before nodding.

"It's uncomfortable." Ryou complained the sword now horizontally stretched before him, both hands gripping the handle, his knees bent into a crouching position.

"This will be your fighting stance, for now anyway once you become more familiar with the sword you'll discover your own method in which to use it." Bakura asserted.

"Okay but why do I need to know how to use it?" Ryou asked shifting his shoulders as the strain of holding something in an unfamiliar fashion weighed down on him.

"I need you to be trained up for imminent battle when we defeat the pharaoh." Bakura replied.

The white haired teen's eyes widened before he drew his sword back his strained figure relaxing as he faced Bakura.

"What about a duel, won't you beat the pharaoh by playing duel monsters?" The small boy questioned.

"Yes, that will come first. My victory is guaranteed but I can't imagine the pharaoh allowing me to escape only to destroy his perfect little world, he'll surely try to kill me." Bakura explained.

"I won't let him."

A faint smile crossed Bakura's lips.

"We need to be prepared for every possible scenario. Now draw your sword." The spirit said once again looking over Ryou's form before drawing his own Katana. It was almost identical to Ryou's except his handle was black with gold diamond symbols etched into the fabric.

"Now try to block me." Bakura challenged swinging his sword towards Ryou.

His other half dropped his weapon before crouching, his hands instinctively curling around his head in a defensive manner.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked agitatedly before placing his sword into one hand and pulling Ryou up with the other.

"I panicked." The other admitted dryly.

The thief sighed. "Don't think just react. Instinct. You don't want me to chop your head off do you?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Then move." The spirit hastily spoke before throwing his sword up and doing a fast 360 turn. By the time he was facing Ryou once again, the affects of gravity had brung his sword down towards him. He gripped the handle before swinging his weapon towards Ryou, the teen in awe over Bakura's obvious experience with the Katana remained unmoving until the glint of the sharp metal object gleamed.

The teen fell backwards landing on his backside before scrambling for his sword. He brought it up and before him in time for Bakura's Katana to clash with his own.

The spirit laughed darkly before drawing away from Ryou.

"Good." The spirit commended making a flurry of warmth flutter in Ryou's stomach.

"This time try to stay grounded, you need to deflect my oncoming attacks without attacking me back. Use simple defence mechanisms such as blocking with your sword and continually switch your footing, when you do that the angle in which your sword goes will change often confusing your opponent understand?"

Ryou nodded although he had no idea what the spirit was talking about. He tried to recall films he had watched where there had been sword fighting except they did the same thing. They made their sword's clash together diagonally; before giving a few quick jabs then once again clashing their swords together.

Ah what the hell.

The teen crouched into the position Bakura had showed him earlier indicating he was ready to start sparring.

Bakura aimed the sword for Ryou's left as he had done the past two times he had attacked, sensing the repetition the white haired teen scooted to his right. Misjudging how heavy the sword truly was he lost his footing and after hopping on one foot for several seconds he managed to regain his balance with his back turned to Bakura. He soon realised that he shouldn't have been so careless.

The thief exchanged the Katana to his left hand before crouching down low to the floor, using his right hand to support his weight; Bakura swept his leg towards Ryou aiming for the boy's ankles.

He sharply kicked at them consequently knocking the boy down leaving Ryou lying on his back beside him, the teens sword abandoned on his fall downward.

The spirit arched off the floor before using his back and leg muscles to bounce up from the ground.

He stood over Ryou before a flash of apprehension flickered in his eyes that disappeared a moment later when Bakura brought his booted foot down upon Ryou's knee, savagely pushing against his patella.

The boy cried out before attempting to sit up, this only caused Bakura to grind his foot from side to side.

Ryou whimpered loudly before staring up at Bakura in disbelief.

"Never turn your back on your opponent."

So it was a lesson.

Lesson learnt.

Ryou grit his teeth as Bakura pushed his heel into the teen's knee causing the pain to spread to his articualr cartilages that were located one either side of his knee cap.

Ryou knew no bones were broken but it hurt like hell and Bakura didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"Bakura." He whispered out his bangs falling into his tear filled eyes.

The spirit removed his leg before kneeling beside Ryou, the sharp curved end of the Katana placed before the boy's sore knee.

Bakura slipped the sword forward creating a small cut along the curve of Ryou's knee.

"There are two types of membranes surrounding the knee. An inner and an outer one, I'm sure you're smart enough to know which membrane comes first. The membranes produce a liquid called joint fluid it nourishes and lubricates the surrounding area to help your joints to move freely. If I cut deep enough my sword will penetrate your membranes and the liquid will seep out, the pain will be excruciating and within less than two minutes your bones will rust like acid to metal, hell like acid to anything."

Ryou frowned, biting on his bottom lip as warm blood trickled down his leg. Bakura wasn't intending to decapitate his leg was he?

The thief set his sword beside him to Ryou's relief before leaning down and sucking on the cut he'd created.

The white haired teens breath hitched as Bakura's lips acted as suction pads against the cut drawing out more blood.

"If you find yourself in trouble on the battlefield use the technique I just taught you, it will incapacitate your opponent long enough for you to deliver the final blow."

Ryou nodded as Bakura leant back allowing the boy to sit upright wincing as he did.

"Now." Bakura started pulling out a switchblade from his pocket.

"Try it on me."

"What?" Ryou stuttered in an outraged tone.

"You need to learn how to do it properly." Bakura stated shrugging as he passed the knife to Ryou.

The thief rolled up his pant leg revealing his knee before leaning back on his hands enabling him to watch what his other half was doing.

Ryou's hands fumbled around the knife before he managed to grip it tightly within his sweaty palm.

He moved the knife over to Bakura's knee before pressing the point of it against the bottom of his patella.

"Here." The teen whispered.

Bakura only nodded once before he took in a sharp inhale of breath as Ryou began cutting.

For how much he enjoyed harming himself the boy had no idea how to use a knife.

His cuts were jagged, deep and clumsy.

His hands trembled around the blade as Bakura's thick blood seeped onto it.

"I can't." The boy stated in a frustrated tone moving the knife away from his darker half's body.

A thin sheen of sweat had formed on the spirits forehead, throughout the cutting of his knee he hadn't made any noise he only tensed, but soon relaxed when he realised tensing would only make the pain worse.

"Yes you can." Bakura replied gently grasping Ryou's hand and moving it back to his leg.

"If it hurts too much you'll tell me to stop right?" Ryou asked in a whisper as he stared into Bakura's eyes.

Bakura nodded stiffly.

Ryou started off where he left off, cutting deeper this time hissing when he heard the knife grind against Bakura's bone.

The teen shut his eyes before trembling violently; he made to move the knife away again when Bakura grabbed his wrist, this time not so gently.

"Stop being so damn weak. Cut me you fool." Bakura spat forcing Ryou's hand forward, pushing the blood stained tip of the knife into his tendons and eventually his membranes.

The joint fluid along with blood shot out from his leg, Ryou went stiff as he could only imagine the pain Bakura was going through.

His free hand rested above Bakura's heart where the thunderous beating of it was the only indication of the thief's strained body.

"Bakura."

"See you did it, no problem." The spirit spoke. Even his voice was strained.

Ryou pulled away leaving Bakura's hand around the blade.

The thief pulled it out slowly revelling in the fact that he could actually _feel _something before placing it beside his Katana.

"Feel it." Bakura ordered causing Ryou to immediately react.

He prodded the infliction feeling exactly where he had cut and how deep so he could easily repeat the process if need be.

"Can you heal yourself now please?" Ryou asked placing his hands on either side of Bakura's bloody knee.

"It's not like you to turn your nose up at a little blood." The thief humoured, except he was the only one who laughed.

The spirit rolled his eyes at his host's somber expression before using his shadow magic to heal his injury. He then heeled Ryou's sore knee calling the teen a snivelling baby in the process.

They sat there for a moment as Bakura rolled his trouser leg down.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Ryou mumbled.

"Yet you're happy to harm yourself." The thief replied moving his gaze towards his hosts.

"It's not the same." The boy whispered defensively.

"Isn't it?" Bakura countered before standing, picking up his sword in the process.

"Pick up your weapon we haven't finished." Bakura instructed.

Ryou sat for a moment or two before doing as Bakura asked.

They spent the next five hours sparring.

Ryou collapsed to the floor thoroughly sweaty exhausted and oddly – horny.

Bakura ran a hand through the spiky tips of his fringe before pushing it out of his eyes.

"We should bathe, get up."

"Together?" Ryou shyly asked.

The thief only smirked before exiting the room.

/

Ryou entered the bathroom to find a tub filled with steaming water, soap suds and... a rubber duck. How cute.

The two began silently undressing before Bakura stepped into the tub leaning his back against the back of the tub.

Ryou stood still unsure of himself for a moment before Bakura pulled him towards the tub, the boys legs ungracefully colliding with the outside of it before he got the hint and climbed in seating himself in-between Bakura's legs before cushioning his back into the thief's chest.

The spirit lifted his legs causing the water to slosh before he gently placed them on top of Ryou's rubbing his calf's up and down Ryou's shins.

"That feels nice." The teen commented.

Ryou leant forward picking up the rubber duck before once again resting against Bakura's chest; he studied the duck before squeezing it, only for the object to expand to its normal size once he removed his fingers.

The teen turned his head brushing his lips against Bakura's left pectoral before his hands disappeared under the water in search of the spirit's hands.

Once he found the thief's left hand he interlaced his right with it before bringing it out of the water and resting their intertwined fingers against his stomach.

"You know what you said earlier about me hurting myself?"

"Hm?" Was Bakura's intelligent reply it was then that Ryou realised the thief had his eyes closed and his breathing was shallow.

So Ryou wasn't the only one who was left exhausted after their workout.

"Well it's just that you haven't, cut me or anything in a while and I was thinking..."

Why did he feel so damn awkward asking for this?

"You were hoping that I would cut up that pretty little body of yours." The thief lazily finished for him.

Ryou nodded against his chest, his eyes never leaving their hands.

"Very well." Bakura breathed before sitting up pushing Ryou forward in the process.

The thief reached for a disposable razor blade before removing the sharp silver blades located between the layers of rubber.

He cupped the back of Ryou's thigh with one hand before lifting his leg and hooking it over the edge of the tub.

Bubbles from the soap suds evaporated against Ryou's skin and the soft drip drop of the excess water falling from his leg and hitting the tiled flooring made the surrounding area quiet - almost peaceful.

Bakura brought the blade towards his leg. Nobody else would do this to him. They'd be too scared. How pathetic.

The teen whimpered slightly as Bakura cut his inner thigh with the razor blade. The slick cut bled immediately and the skin beneath the infliction seemed paler than his outer layer of skin.

Blood dribbled over the curve of his thigh before mingling with their bath water, turning it into a misty pink.

Bakura placed the razor blade on the edge of the bath before pushing his thumb into one of the cuts that he'd created.

It hurt so fucking bad - Bakura was stretching his skin and the cut was way too small for him to push his thumb into it, however the thief managed it. Bakura pushed him thumb in as far as his knuckle before he bent the digit and ruthlessly scratched against Ryou's fleshly muscles with a sharp nail.

"Tell me about the puzzle." Bakura commanded pressing his index finger in along with his thumb.

Ryou choked before gripping the edges of the slippery tub with his soap soaked hands.

"What?" The teen breathed biting at Bakura's jaw when the thief scisscored his fingers.

"The pharaoh's host and the millennium puzzle." Bakura reminded.

"He..." The teen began before shuddering violently.

Bakura removed his fingers before roughly pinching and twisting the pinking skin around the wound.

"Fuck! Fuck! He's never without it; showers with it, sleeps with it. Fuck Bakura _please_."

"Hmm..." the thief hummed thoughtfully.

"It looks as though the puzzle will be harder to retrieve than I thought." Bakura spoke aloud though he knew his host was otherwise preoccupied.

As well constructed plans formed within the thief's head he brought his free hand down below the water's surface until his hand met his other halves groin.

/

"Chief!" James hollered catching the attention of the man before him.

The other police offer turned around his greying hair and heavy frown making him appear haggard and old.

"Detective Matthews." The chief acknowledged a small yet tired smile gracing his thin lips.

"Chief I wanted to talk to you about the Johnson case." The detective told his superior.

"What about it?" A light seemed to flicker in the older man's eyes.

"Do you have any development on the case?" He continued.

James smiled before extracting a Polaroid from his pocket and handing it to his superior.

The picture was what appeared to be a blue and white striped shirt.

"I found this shirt at the scene of the crime, it's fairly charred which is understandable but I sent it to forensics and they're currently working on what it would have looked like without the burns. I'm going to-"

The grey haired man sighed before placing a comforting hand on James's shoulder.

"James I understand your need for justice but I believe you're too emotionally attached with this case."

"I can do this." The ebony haired man asserted nudging the hand on his shoulder away.

The chief sighed before running a hand through his thinning hair.

"Fredrick was your brother, detective Matthews. He was tortured and killed in his own home. I can't imagine the extent of your pain but a charred shirt doesn't prove anything." The older man reasoned.

James's jaw tightened before he stared at his superior with burning determination.

"Your right Fredrick was my brother and he was murdered which is why I'm not going to stop until the son of a bitch who killed him is caught and it's not just a shirt - this."

James's plucked the photograph out of the other mans hands before holding it before his face.

"Is the clothing of a teenager, Fred didn't have any kids nor did he ever have any around. I've got forensics working on it right now and once they find a lead I'll be on it."

The chief sighed again and James's heart dropped. He knew what the man thought, he knew what everyone at the police department thought - that his brother's death was driving him insane and that they were never going to catch the killer because whoever did it was so damn calculating and had managed to destroy almost all the evidence, however he left one thing behind and James was sure as hell going to call him up on it.

"I think you should take a break Matthews'..." The chief began gently, hardening his eyes when he saw he was about to be interrupted.

"I understand you want to catch this guy but working yourself to the degree that you can't sleep properly will not help anyone. As police offers, as abiders of the law, as family men we need to protect the public and I don't see you being able to do that to the best of your ability if you don't stop and think logically. If I don't see any improvement within your behaviour I will take you off of this case do I make myself clear?"

Detective Matthews felt like a child again.

"Yes Sir." He eventually whispered.

"Goodnight Detective Matthews."

"Goodnight Detective Taylor."

The older man nodded before continuing with his earlier motives– making his way home.

He had a beautiful wife and a sixteen year old son he had unfortunately not seen much of in the past few days and after the mishap of the murder case he appreciated them all the more.

James stared down at the photo of the shirt before gritting his teeth and shoving the Polaroid in his pocket.

He stormed down the halls of the police department like a cyclone before he reached the forensics department; with an exhausted breath he entered the room.

/

Mr. Taylor pulled into his driveway successfully parking his black SUV before walking into his house.

The familiar aromas of his wife's cooking made a smile cross his face.

He removed his shoes set his briefcase down and loosened his tie before walking into the kitchen.

His small smile widened an inch when he saw their son skilfully cutting vegetables to go along with the stew his wife was currently stirring.

Without intending to the chief let out a sigh. He was so exhausted - of the late nights, of the murder case and most importantly tired of the nosy paparazzi harassing his men.

"Dad." Tristan acknowledged before frowning when he saw how tired his father was.

"Want some tea old man?" The teen asked chuckling when he saw the arched eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Robert you're home." Tristan's mother sighed before leaving the spoon in the pot in favour of softly kissing her husband's cheek.

"Sorry I guess I didn't want to speak it was so peaceful in here; it's been so hectic at work recently what with the murder case." The man drearily spoke.

"It really is terrible." His wife whispered as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You'll catch him dad I know you will." Tristan stated.

"That's not what I'm worried about its James he's ... different this case is really affecting him."

"Well his brother is dead dear." His wife sadly explained before attending to her stew.

"Try not to worry about it too much dad; it'll just stress you out." Tristan said as he began sifting his arms through his leather jacket.

"Where do you think your going?" His father questioned protectively, his thoughts about the case temporarily forgotten.

"To a friend's." The teen replied.

"You were out until the early hours this morning and now you're leaving again." His father stated exasperatedly.

"Well...yeah."

His father sighed before shaking his head.

"Fine, just be careful that murderer's still running free." The older Taylor relented.

"You know I will." Tristan replied, his answer not calming his father's anxiety at all but he couldn't ban Tristan from going out, that wasn't his type of parenting however he could set a curfew.

"Be back by 12." His father commanded in his 'I'm a police chief detective mother fucker voice.'

Though the brunette was sure his father would skip out a couple of choice words. He didn't really like curse words.

Tristan sighed before saluting.

"Yes sir." He said breathily though his father knew he wouldn't disobey.

Tristan gave his mums cheek a quick peck before grabbing his helmet and exiting the house.

/

"Tell me you got something Valerie?" James asked as he entered the dingy forensics office.

He walked over to a pretty petite blonde with baby blue eyes, placing a hand against the back of the chair she sat on he leant forward so he could study the computer screen before her.

Valerie reached up, removed the pin from her hair allowing her curly locks to bounce against her shoulders before massaging her scalp.

"Twelve hours later, yes I found something. You were right the top was way too small to fit Fredrick. That's not all I found though."

The blonde clicked several icons on her computer before an imagine of a pristine blue and white striped shirt appeared.

"This is what the shirt looked like before the fire, I checked the stitching of it and it's a Rosa design."

James shook his head unable to follow her logic.

"Rosa design what's that?"

"It's a make of clothing, two years ago they manufactured these shirts, they were limited edition so there were only ever fifty made and the only way you could order them was via the internet."

James finally followed.

"And since they were ordered online the people purchasing them would have had to supply the designers with their details." He began.

"Which means you now have a list of potential suspects." She concluded smiling up at the detective.

"Thanks Val I really appreciate this." James replied folding a curly lock behind the woman's ear.

She'd missed his touch.

"Do you have it?"

"What?" She replied confused.

"The list of people who ordered these shirts?" He asked.

She nodded before turning to the computer.

"I found all fifty addresses however I cut down the list to five. Five people within this region own the shirt." She offered helpfully before pressing a few buttons on the computer.

Simultaneously five photos appeared along with the addresses and details of the people who had once ordered the shirts.

James's eyes narrowed.

"Interesting." He mumbled staring at the first name that appeared on Valerie's screen: Ryou Bakura.

/

Tristan stood before the white painted door; with a carrier bag in hand he tapped his foot impatiently.

The door opened and the light from inside illuminated his face brilliantly.

"Tristan." Ryou stated in surprise.

"I come bearing gifts." The brunette announced lifting the carrier bag so Ryou was able to see it.

"How could I refuse?" The smaller teen asked as he took a step to the side giving the other teen access to his house.

The white haired boy closed the door behind them before they walked down the corridor towards Ryou's living room.

"So this morning I woke up and you were gone."

"Yeah sorry about that I had school, I told the teachers you were ill they didn't ask any more questions so I think you got away with it." The brunette replied taking a seat on the sofa and placing the carrier bag in his lap before digging through it.

Ryou sat down beside him before inching towards the bag.

"What did you bring then?" He asked.

"A good hangover cure, by the looks of it you don't have one which is surprising in itself but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy these things. I brought..."

Tristan began removing items from the bag naming them as he did.

"Popcorn salted not sweet, chocolate – galaxy of course and last but not least Chitty Chitty Bang Bang... in HD." The brunette spoke with a sense of satisfaction, Ryou shook his head in disbelief how could something so simple make the brunette so happy.

Ryou grabbed the popcorn before pointing to his television set.

"You put the film on and I'll do the popcorn." The white haired boy said before standing up.

Tristan did as instructed and noticing a throw resting on the back of the couch he grasped it before sitting down and throwing it over his body.

The white haired teen gazed at the popcorn as the bag began to expand within the microwave. Bakura had officially mutated his leg earlier that day however healed it once they stepped out of the bath, which was good for him it would be pretty difficult trying to explain a mangled leg to Tristan.

Tristan.

Ryou wondered whyhe got this warm fuzziness floating in his chest whenever the other teen was around him. Maybe it was because Tristan wasso_ nice._

He was the opposite of Bakura which is why the teen found it strange that he was attracted to the brunette. Somewhat drawn to him. Maybe it was Ryou's lust for companionship and acceptance that made him crave the others attention. Whatever it was he was just glad Tristan was there so that they could eat popcorn and watch movies like normal teenagers not that planning world domination was taboo it was just so... repetitive.

Ryou returned moments later having successfully micro waved the popcorn and having placed it into a bowl, he smiled seeing Tristan huddled beneath his Nightmare before Christmas throw.

The brunette pulled the cover back allowing Ryou to sit beside him before throwing the blanket over Ryou's legs.

"Ready?" Tristan asked before pressing play on the DVD.

This was honestly one of the most amazing films ever. Ever. The plot, the humour, the beautiful songs the only down point however was the child catcher.

"God he's so creepy." Ryou complained covering his eyes with his hands.

Tristan chuckled.

"He's like the best part, ice-cream, treacle tart." The brunette mocked in a high voice his hands teasing Ryou's sides making the boy squirm.

"Stop." The white haired teen laughed as Tristan began tickling him.

He grabbed Tristan's wrists halting the boy's arms against his sides.

"I mean look at his nose that alone is reason enough to hate him." Ryou said grimacing at the fictional character on his television screen.

"Treacle tart, ice cream." Tristan began again earning him a pillow to the face.

"Oh...oh it's on!" He shouted pouncing at the white haired boy.

Ryou raised himself to his knees and threw his arms around Tristan's neck trying to get the boy into a headlock only to fail miserably.

The brunette's arms locked around Ryou's waist before he pulled the boy in his direction, forcing the teen to lie on his back with Tristan knelt between his legs.

Through their breathless laughter Ryou stopped, slowing winding his hands down Tristan's arms until he allowed them to rest on the sofa, his index and middle finger playing with the sleeve of Tristan's top.

Tristan looked at the boy beneath him before breathing heavily, what the fuck was that feeling in his chest and why was he feeling it for a guy. A guy who was meant to be his friend someone who he'd only recently began to really talk to.

Ryou ran his knuckles across the side of Tristan's scalp where his hair was thinner before resting his hand there.

The brunette leant down slightly before faltering.

"Can I...?" He whispered hesitantly unsure of what exactly he was asking for.

Ryou's nails gently scratched against his hair and it felt so damn good.

"Just do it already." Ryou whispered back and with that Tristan cradled the back of the other teen's neck bringing Ryou's face up as he bent down.

Then Tristan's phone went off.

Both teens jumped before Tristan disappeared out of eye view.

"Dad?" The boy sounded dazed; actually he sounded a mix between frustrated and horny. Sexually frustrated. Yes that's a good way to describe it.

"What? Curfew? Oh god I'm sorry I completely forgot. "

From the only side of the conversation he could hear Ryou assumed Tristan was on curfew and was currently breaking it, he checked the time it was 12:25 am.

There was a deep rumble through the phone before Tristan blushed.

The brunette cradled the phone closer to his ear before turning away from Ryou.

"No I'm not with a girl!" Tristan harshly whispered.

Ryou smiled before bowing his head.

He didn't want the other boy to leave; it was easy when Tristan was around. He felt like a child when he was in the presence of the brunette.

Things were fun.

The small teen tapped Tristan's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hold on a sec dad." The son told his father before moving the phone and eyeing Ryou so the boy knew he had his attention.

"Why don't you just stay the night? I mean it's really late it would just make more sense don't you think?"

The brunette only nodded before asking his father's permission.

"As long as you're actually at a friend's..." His father began.

"C'mon I couldn't lie to you old man." Tristan joked before he frowned; his father was too stressed out from work lately to humour his son.

"I swear I'm fine, I'm safe and I'll even call you tomorrow morning how's that?" The brunette asked.

"Fine." His father sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Thanks sleep well." Tristan replied staying on the phone until he heard the monotonous dial tone.

Ryou smiled at the brunette warmly before sitting up.

"So...shall we go to bed?" The thin teen questioned.

Tristan croaked before coughing in an attempt to cover up his surprise. Ryou had just said _we_ didn't he? Didn't he?

"I'll be sleeping on the floor, you can have the bed."

"Oh...okay." The brunette replied watching as Ryou moved towards the television set in order to turn it off.

/

Ryou wafted the sleeping bag before carefully placing it onto the floor beside his bed, picking up a pillow shortly after.

"'I'll take the floor." Tristan said as he removed the pillow from Ryou's hands.

"You don't have to..."

"I don't mind."

With the lights turned off Ryou made his way towards his bed before crawling under the covers and turning onto his side.

"You were trashed last night." Tristan commented a hint of humour in his voice.

"Don't remind me, actually please remind me because I seem to of had several memory lapses."

Tristan breathed a laugh before stroking a hand up and down his stomach. He was tired; he spent half the night awake looking after Ryou in case the teen decided to throw up in his sleep, or something equally as dreadful. He'd then had an entire day of boring lessons at school and now he was here at quarter to one in the morning but he'd never felt more content.

"You disappeared for a while; I suppose that's when you decided to smoke pot cause when you came back your eyes were red rimmed and you were barely coherent."

Ryou wanted to groan in horror and embarrassment but instead he just smiled - he had a hell of a time, until he threw up of course.

"I remember you taking care of me." The teen mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled his face into his pillow.

"Thank you for that." Ryou supplied.

"You're welcome."

They were silent for several moments as both teens began drifting into a state of subconscious that was until Tristan was struck by a thought.

"Hey Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"That time I was here after the whole Leo, Jamie drama I saw a photo in your living room one of the children was you I know for sure but who's the other do you have a twin or something?"

Ryou buried his face into his pillow, this time for an entirely different reason than before.

"Bakura?" The brunette quietly questioned when he received no answer.

"She was my sister."

Tristan didn't miss the usage of the past tense regardless he still questioned.

"Was?"

"She died."

Ryou's voice was so quiet Tristan was straining to hear him as he rigidly lay on the floor, his hand ceasing its caressing movements.

Silence.

More silence.

Pure deathly silence and it was killing Ryou he needed to hear something, he needed to lash out. He wanted to...

Scream.

Cut.

Cry.

Fuck.

_Anything._

Then Tristan's hand was on his, gently squeezing and Ryou felt like he could breathe again.

The teen scooted further to the edge of his mattress in order to get a tighter hold of the hand cradling his.

There were no words, no "I'm sorry." Or "What happened?" No insensitive, meaningless dribble just a firm hand and a work toughened thumb brushing the curve of his pale hand.

Ryou heard Tristan shift slightly; their joining of hands probably left the brunette in an uncomfortable position as the mattress was so high up but Ryou couldn't bring himself to let go.

He brought their hands to his chest, resting them against his slowly beating heart before curling in on himself.

As the teens slept peacefully Bakura's shadow eased away from Ryou's bedroom wall until he stood at the foot of his host's bed examining the teens joined hands and the way Ryou desperately clung to Tristan's.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." The thief mused.

**(AU) God. This chapter is seriously long. I wanted all this stuff to happen but I didn't want it to happen to quickly aka the development of the Protectshipping. I also mention a film Ryou and Tristan watch called Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - if you've never seen this film, slap yourself upside the head then go buy it and for those of you who have seen it you'll know how creepy the child catcher is.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Can I also just say thank you so much for everyone's reviews, they always manage to put a smile on my face. Have a good week guys! **


	9. Confrontation

**(AU) PLEASE READ! **

**Hello People! I know you're not dense but I have all these OC's and I want to make sure everyone knows who they are because they're going to be quite involved in the next couple of chapters. **

**Fredrick Johnson – the priest Bakura killed – Brother to the policeman James Matthews**

**James Matthews- Police officer working on the murder case – Fredrick's brother**

**Valerie- Woman working in the forensics department – James's wife **

**Mattie (Introduced in this chapter) – Computer genius **

**And I think that's pretty much it, anyway enjoy! **

Ryou fell to the floor ungracefully, gritting his teeth as Bakura ran towards him.

As the thief's body approached his Ryou lifted his leg, pressing his foot against Bakura's lower abdomen as his hands went to the spirits shoulders.

He flipped his other half over his own form before smirking when he heard Bakura's grunt as his back collided with the floor.

The teen quickly straddled his darker half's hips before pressing two fingers against Bakura's throat mimicking a gun.

"Bang. I win." The teen grinned seemingly self satisfied.

The next movements were so fast Ryou barely had time to gasp.

Bakura curled his thumb under his fingers creating a perfect fist before aiming straight for the teen's nose. As Ryou's hands went to cradle the source of pain the spirit elbowed the side of the boys face sending a wave of dizziness through him.

Ryou swayed and taking that as the opportunity he needed Bakura kicked Ryou's side forcing the boy to lie on his stomach.

With a knee pressed to the teens lower back the spirit gripped Ryou's hands within one of his pulling the boys arms backward before shoving the teen's face into the floor as he pressed his other hand against the nape of the boy's neck.

"Dammit." Ryou mumbled.

"You were saying?" Bakura laughed patronizingly.

The spirit allowed Ryou some lee way by removing the hand from his neck.

Ryou turned his head as much as he could in his position before huffing.

"You're too good." He commented sourly.

"I know." Bakura grinned.

The spirit allowed Ryou to sit up before reaching for a bottle of water and throwing it to his host.

Ryou caught it easily before unscrewing the cap and taking a sip, wiping at his lips when he was done.

"So what's next?" The teen asked placing the bottle down beside him.

"Well..." Bakura paused as a confused expression crossed his face.

Something primal seemed to appear in the spirits eyes before he snarled, jumped up from the floor and bounded towards the front door.

"Bakura! Bakura what the hell's going on?" Ryou shouted stumbling as he tried to keep up with the thief.

As they reached the front door Bakura turned to face Ryou long enough to push a hand against his chest.

"Stay here." Bakura ground out, Ryou was too shocked to form words he only nodded and watched as the spirit opened the door an inch slithered out and walked up the driveway.

Bakura strode forward heavy footed before stopping when he reached the road at the top of his host's driveway.

"Show me where he is." Bakura commanded his necklace, pulling the golden cord until the piece of jewellery lay rested on top of his shirt rather than beneath it.

The ring glowed obediently before one of the golden spikes lifted upward pointing north before pointing west... then south...then east.

Bakura grit his teeth, a vein bulging in his head threatening to burst under the pressure.

Bakura knew he was here, he could feel it. It had been years, thousands of countless years since he'd last seen the man but a presence such as his couldn't be ignored especially when the millennium items and the lives of so many hung in the balance.

After all it was the man's job to maintain the balance that was never fucking maintained to begin with.

The thief spat upon the floor before scowling at his necklace.

"Stop." He ordered and with that simple word the Sennen ring went limp once again relaxing against its owner's chest.

The thief scanned the surrounding area, looking in places he would hide before coming to the conclusion that the man must have retreated and rightfully so because when Bakura saw him he was going to kill him.

The question was how?

It was well overdue if you asked the thief so perhaps something incredibly painful and bloody was in order.

A knife to the throat perhaps or maybe a screwdriver to the lungs-pierce the organ and watch as the man choked on his own blood.

The possibilities were endless and so was Bakura's wrath.

The thief walked back to the house before gently shutting the door behind him.

He saw Ryou watching him and for a moment he contemplated keeping this new development from his host until he realised that if Ryou was no longer a pawn but his equal, he would have to tell him everything.

The spirit looked at Ryou.

"We've got a problem."

/

"That's impossible." Ryou whispered looking up at Bakura from his cross legged position on the floor.

The spirit reclined on the sofa before brushing a hand against his necklace.

"Nothing's impossible." The thief replied and Ryou could only agree despite his earlier statement.

"So this guy – man - is a ghost but he's here and he died around five thousand years ago?" The teen asked still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

"Yes."

"If ghosts are real then does that mean-"

"Your sister is no longer with us landlord. She is not a part of the plane between existence and nothingness she's simply gone."

That hot feeling of shame and disappointment surrounded Ryou and all too soon he wished for Tristan's company.

"Then how is this Shadi person able to live and Amane is not?" Ryou bitterly asked.

"He has a purpose; your sister never had one. He's meant to prevent the fourth wall from collapsing; he's an aid to the pharaoh's cause. A parasite we need to destroy. No doubt he's already warned the pharaoh about an oncoming war. He may be weak but he's not dense he can sense the change, can sense the impact our joining power is doing to the world."

"Does he know it's us?" Ryou asked worried that they'd be terminated before they even had a chance to put their plan into action.

"No, he can only see bits and pieces, can sense the ill intentions but cannot tell where there coming from. His millennium item however is a different case; the millennium key allows its owner to delve into the inner psyche of a person, you have to be incredibly mentally strong to rebound the affects of it. If he wants to get into your mind he can."

Ryou bit his lip. Things were getting complicated quickly.

They only had two items, several were M.I.A and one belonged to a frigging ghost.

Whatever plan Bakura had it had better be good.

"We have to put our plans on hold for a while we can't afford any mistakes not with that blasted ghost around." Bakura said after some self debating.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Act completely normal... or as normal as you can act considering it's you know..._you_."

Who knew a spirit could have a sense of humour let alone be capable of sarcasm?

/

"Just get me the dammed warrant." Detective Matthews growled forcing a piece of paper into the skinny man's hands.

The man examined the paper through thick rimmed square glasses before rolling his eyes upward in order to acknowledge James.

"These things take time Jimbo." The skinny male replied before flexing his bony fingers.

James wanted to pull the guy out of his seat by his scruffy brown hair but with much self control he managed not to.

"It's James, Mattie don't make me say it again because next time I won't be so polite and what's the problem all you have to do is typidy type into that computer system before you and get me a warrant to check this suspects house out."

"Typidy type?" Mattie repeated raising a brow.

"This is serious stuff Jimbo, I process the information sure but the acceptance of warrants is decided by those upstairs."

"But you can approve them?" James asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"On occasion..." The brunette replied.

"Then make this one of the occasions." Matthews replied roughly.

Mattie gaped.

"Well what's in it for me if I do this?" The skinny man replied and James was really about to pull him out of that damn chair.

The detective inhaled through clenched teeth before a playful smirk crossed his face.

"Death Road 5 – Return of the Avenger."

James had no idea what it was but he'd heard his son talk about nothing else for the past two weeks.

Mattie's golden eyes gleamed before he slowly rotated in his chair until he faced the other man in the room.

"Impossible that games not out for another two weeks." The brunette stated matter of factly.

"I know a guy." James shrugged.

He didn't know shit.

Mattie nibbled his bottom lip as he pondered.

"Well if you don't want it." James sighed as he began to turn.

"Wait!"

Like taking candy from a baby. Why would the police force hire such a buffoon? Oh yes he was a genius when it came to computers, not so hot when it came to social interaction though.

James turned around with an innocent smile.

"Yes?"

"Give me five minutes." Mattie replied turning in his chair before typing on his keyboard at unthinkable speeds.

Precisely five minutes later Mattie handed James the approval of a warrant, he'd even gone through the trouble of laminating the piece of paper.

"So what's so important about this kid that you came to me for the warrant and not one of the big bosses?" The brunette asked after a moment.

"I'm sure you're intelligent enough to realise that I don't have enough evidence to search his house but thanks to your borderline obsession with video games you've provided me with a warrant regardless of that. There's something strange about this kid Mattie I can feel it. I'm sure if I get to search his house I'll find the evidence I need to bring him down."

"Woww." The skinny computer genius droned making James frown in confusion.

"What?" The detective bit back.

"Well I mean people said this case was driving you crazy but I just thought it was office gossip."

"Watch your mouth." James warned the younger man.

Mattie held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Look don't take any offense Jimbo, it's just a warning. You're a great cop I'd hate to see your reputation crumble because of this case." Mattie said softly or as softly as a cocky socially awkward brat could.

James roughly ran a hand down his face.

"It's not just a case; it's my brother's murder." The older male solemnly expressed.

Was it so wrong to want to find his brothers killer?

"I understand that but you're going extreme here, applying for warrants when you don't have the evidence required for such things, using an alias so people never find out Fredrick was your brother." Mattie continued long after that however James blocked his ramblings out.

His mind was a scrambled mess and his heart was no better, he'd barely given himself time to mourn as all that consumed his thoughts was: catch the killer. Catch the killer. Catch your _brother's_ killer.

It was his job, as a police officer and as an older brother.

"Thanks for the warrant." The grey eyed man said as he held up the piece of paper.

"Jimbo wait." The brunette sighed as the man began to walk away.

His voice fell on death ears.

/

"It's okay Yugi." Yami assured, the warm planes of his palm briefly resting against Yugi's hand.

"I'm not so sure pharaoh. We've only just recently found out who you are and now Shadi's warning us of an oncoming battle which were intended to fight in."

The ex pharaoh lifted himself up from the bed himself and Yugi sat on before kneeling in front of the teen.

"I know things seem daunting and the odds are against us but we will win –together we will win."

Yugi sighed, he wanted to believe he wanted to believe so badly but they had no idea who they were up against and with evil entities fighting for his millennium puzzle every other week there were too many suspects, they were barely able to narrow it down to fifty let alone one.

"We know someone is after the millennium items in order to harvest their power, we just have to find them before that person does."

"You make it sound so simple." Yugi whispered his eyes on his thick leather bracelets.

"It is." Yami replied patting the teens head before returning to the puzzle where he allowed his schooled expression of sincerity and peace to drop, revealing the one of worry.

It wasn't so simple.

His memories had deteriorated and the more people tried to force him to remember the more distant the knowledge of his past seemed but no matter how bad the odds seemed he would try his best to protect his friends to protect Yugi and most importantly the world.

/

Bakura told him to act normal so Ryou was currently texting Tristan as they organised an 'outing' as the brunette called it.

They were going to their local cinema to watch The Lion King 3D, not the most mature choice but what the hell it was an unforgettable film and the futuristic affects were sure to make it that much more brilliant.

When the white haired teen knocked on Tristan's door he was shocked when instead of a muscular tanned sixteen year old answering the door it was a chubby three year old with his face painted as a tiger.

"Rawr!" The toddler excitedly exclaimed charging at Ryou and thumping the boy in the knee with a rotund fist.

Ow.

"Are you causing trouble little man?" Tristan questioned from inside the house finally coming to save Ryou from the crazy child by picking him up and throwing the toddler over his shoulder.

The brunette child giggled before roaring and grabbing at Tristan's flimsy white shirt pulling it up a margin in the process.

Ryou's eyes travelled down.

Nice.

"This is Robert, my crazy nephew and Robert this is my friend Bakura." Tristan introduced switching the boys form so he held him in one arm pressed against his side.

Unsure of how you were supposed to greet a child Ryou extended his hand and offered a friendly: "It's nice to meet you Robert."

The small boy stared at Ryou's hand before wrapping his chubby hand around two of Ryou's fingers.

"That's as good as your going to get." Tristan laughed inviting Ryou inside as he set his nephew down, telling the boy to go and play in that overly sweet obnoxious way in which everyone spoke to children.

"I promised I'd take him to see Lion King, I hope you don't mind." The brunette explained removing two cans of coke from the fridge before passing one to Ryou.

"My brother - Robert's dad has taken his Mrs out for the day so I'm in charge of the bundle of joy."

"That's fine I just hope I'm not intruding." Ryou gently added.

"Of course you're not but you can only come along on one exception."

The white haired teen's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What exception."

Tristan smirked before reaching behind him, picking up a painting set from the kitchen work top.

Ryou gaped.

"Oh hell no."

/

Ryou did his best to pout as Tristan began painting his face orange and not even a fairly neutral one, no it had to be a bright orange per Robert's request. They were currently sitting in the living room Tristan opposite Ryou and the toddler bracing his hands against Tristan's shoulders as he peeked over them in order to witness his uncle's artistry.

"More." The child demanded.

"Really?" Ryou grumbled.

Tristan laughed, gently tugging at the wispy bits of Ryou's bangs that were currently being pushed back with Mrs. Taylor's floral headband - as if he didn't look foolish enough.

The brunette used the paint brush to give a couple of gentle swipes against Ryou's cheeks creating whiskers and with that teen was successfully a 'tiger'.

The tanned teen held the brush by the wooden end before pushing it towards Ryou.

"My turn."

/

With their faces painted relatively well the three boys entered the cinema Robert screaming for his company to walk faster or they'll miss the lions.

"Robert slow down." Tristan chastised causing the toddler to stick his tongue out at his uncle.

What a brat.

"Well I guess you don't want any sweets from the concession stand..." The brunette trailed off smirking in a mischievously attractive way when his nephew not only slowed down but began walking toward them.

Tristan went off to pay for their refreshments so Ryou was left with what he could only describe as the demon child.

First of all the boy purposely thumped him in the leg, than had him get his face painted and now the boy was looking up at him with wide eyes as he spread his arms - he wasn't expecting Ryou to pick him up was he.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Ryou asked softly, he'd never had to deal with younger siblings – for very long - let alone children that weren't in any way related to him.

The boy only made an irritated almost enervated noise before flexing his fingers.

"Fine fine god just shut up." The white haired teen mumbled hopefully undetected before picking up Tristan's nephew.

"Sweets." The boy said splaying his small fingers against Ryou's clavicle.

"Uncle Tristan is getting you some sweets already you just have to wait for him to buy them." Ryou wondered where the hell he was getting all this patience. Then he realised that underneath his annoying quips and bratty attitude the child shone with naive curiosity that just made you want to protect him from everything.

Which was why he probably shouldn't be around Ryou, the teen was a train wreck and he knew it.

At least he was honest, he knew he wasn't perfect and he wouldn't pretend to be anything but tragically broken.

"Sweets."

Ryou sighed before relenting carrying the boy to the sweet stands. Soon regretting his decision when Robert leaned over and shoving a chubby hand into one of the sweet compartments removed a handful before stuffing them into his mouth.

The small teen grit his teeth before pulling the boys hand away.

"Robert you can't do that!"

The small toddler looked up at him seemingly incomprehensive.

"Why?" The small boy replied after a moment.

How annoying!

Children between the ages of two and five on average asked up to 452 questions a day. Ryou wasn't talkative and thinking of a way in which to explain to a toddler that stealing was wrong wasn't his forte.

Ryou sighed.

"Just make sure no one see's you." He whispered, smiling as Robert's face lit up with glee.

/

"Thanks for coming today." Tristan communicated as he and Ryou walked down the streets near the brunette's home, Robert fast asleep on his uncles back.

Ryou smiled but otherwise remained silent.

They entered the brunette teen's house where Ryou could distinctly smell the roasting of a chicken.

"Tristan honey is that you?" A feminine voice hollered.

"Yeah ma." The boy whispered back careful not to wake Robert.

His mum stepped into the hallway oven mitts in hand before acknowledging the sleeping toddler with an "Oh" and a soft smile.

Tristan handed his nephew to his mother before moving to stand beside Ryou.

"Mum, this is my friend Bakura."

"Hello Dear." His mother acknowledged and Ryou could only whisper out a greeting, did she just call him dear. What the fuck. Maybe he was just socially inept but the word made him feel strange it was too _sweet._

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

Ryou couldn't answer with an "I don't eat because I enjoy starving myself" so after trading a brief look with Tristan he agreed.

The tanned and pale boy allowed Tristan's mother to finish cooking the roast dinner whilst they visited the local park which was located a quick five minutes from Tristan's house. They soon left not without washing the paint off of their faces first.

/

"I didn't know that you had a brother."

"Yeah – Aaron his wife's called May. Don't really see much of him to be honest, he was a bit of a rebel growing up him and dad used to argue all the time, he couldn't get out of the house fast enough the moment he turned eighteen _whoosh _he was gone." Tristan did an odd hand movement, a jagged flickering of his hand which the white haired teen assumed was meant to be an imitation of his brother.

"Did it make you sad?" Ryou whispered gently as they walked along a grey stone path that was surrounded by beautiful green foliage.

"Did what make me sad?"

"Your brother, him leaving like that. Fair enough Aaron and your dad had their differences but didn't it leave you feeling alone, your sibling abandoning you like that."

It felt like Ryou was speaking from experience - he sounded so impassioned.

Tristan pushed his hands into his pockets in search for warmth, it was October and the weather was just starting to transition from autumn to winter.

"It confused me, I felt kind of sad that amongst all the times we'd spent together Christmases and birthdays all that stuff, it seemed like it meant nothing to him because he relentlessly argued with my dad which put strain on our whole family. I felt as if he didn't care for me when he just left. I know it's strange but I did feel like he abandoned me, he was gone for over nine months had minimal contact with us except the odd phone call. Soon after he met May and she sort of...changed him, he came back, then basically apologised for being a dick and he was welcomed back with wide arms."

"What did he have against your dad?" Ryou asked unable to justify why someone would be so terrible to their own family.

"It's just growing up you know you feel like the worlds against you he wasn't happy with himself so he took it out on the rest of us, he was a teenager, he was lead astray by drugs women and alcohol. Sounds like someone I know." Tristan replied a graceful smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at Ryou from the corner of his eye.

Ryou gaped before nudging the other teen with his shoulder.

He wasn't that bad! Fair enough he'd gotten absolutely rat assed but that had only been one time and it wasn't exactly women he was interested in.

They walked in silence for a while, their eyes roaming their surroundings although they'd both visited the park many times before albeit separately.

"What happened with your sister, if you don't mind me asking? I didn't feel like last night was the right time to ask." The brunette softly started.

Ryou had to tense every muscle in his body in order not to grimace.

"I haven't told anybody that before." Ryou whispered after a moment.

"We don't have to... let's talk about something else."

"I want to tell you." Ryou answered somewhat determinately.

"Okay."

"She um..." Ryou choked up and he wanted to punch himself he hadn't even started to explain the story and already he felt his eyes go heavy and his throat clam up with a sticky tightness of dread and angst.

"My mum and sister went food shopping during the day which is even more ridiculous because shops always get robbed at night but doing it during the day, that's just sloppy." Ryou started hastily his voice confused and shaky.

Tristan studied what he had managed to hear and had already come to the conclusion that somebody had tried a hold up and his mother and sister had somehow been caught up in the crossfire.

"This guy he was high off his ass on Ket, he was one of the local druggies. When the police questioned him he admitted that he needed money for some more gear so that's why he decided to rob the store. "

Ryou was walking so fast now that Tristan had a hard time keeping up with him which was surprising in itself seeing as Tristan's legs were much longer than Ryou's.

Watching the teen almost trip up over his own shoelaces was enough for Tristan. He pulled at the white haired boy's shoulder forcing him to stop before resting his hand there.

"You don't have to tell me." He assured.

"I _need _to tell someone. It eats away at me and I don't know why. I want this empty feeling to stop."

Tristan stared wide eyed at his friend, trying hard to mask his face into anything but surprise. He'd never seen anybody look so guilty and lost. Not Yugi when Kaiba had beaten him on the roof at Pegasus's castle, not Joey when his dad had stolen his wages in order to buy more alcohol in which he used to slowly kill himself with.

"I'm listening." The brunette whispered.

"The druggie had a gun, from what the police caught on the camera's, my sister screamed, just screamed because she was scared and he pointed the gun at her... my mum jumped in the way and at the sudden movement his finger slipped, he shot her the bullet pierced my mum's stomach then went straight through my sisters head."

Tristan almost gagged. It sounded like some sick twisted horror story.

This wasn't the stuff that happened to people you knew, you'd see it on the news but that's as close as it would come.

It wasn't meant to happen to normal people like them.

"What happened to the guy?" The brunette found it was the only thing he could ask because he knew that if he asked Ryou if he was okay, he could officially be branded the biggest jackass on earth.

"Rhys Stotchworth is to be incarcerated for life serving a minimum of thirty five years on the following crimes - Attempted burglary and two counts of first degree murder."

Tristan swallowed heavily. How many times had Ryou repeated - _haunted_ himself with that sliver of information.

"Is it wrong?" The white haired teen suddenly whispered.

"Is what wrong?"

"I feel like they abandoned me, they died and I had this gaping hole inside of me and no one's closed it, no one's tried except for..." Ryou cut himself off by biting his tongue, he'd almost mentioned Bakura's name.

"Who?" Tristan whispered back tentatively.

It was then that Ryou realised that someone else had tried to fill it, subconsciously yes, but they were - slowly but surely _he_ was.

"You." The small teen whispered looking up at Tristan but not clearly seeing his face, it had gotten so dark, both the sky and their conversation.

"I'm glad, I don't want you to feel alone." The brunette answered in a deep, caring voice the one he used for his friends, for Joey, Yugi and Tea. Never once had he used it on Ryou - until now of course.

Ryou's heart skipped a beat; he wanted to hear Tristan say it again.

"Can we keep walking?" Ryou asked after several moments of reflection, Tristan simply nodded before doing exactly that.

/

They arrived back at the Taylor's to find a luscious spread of potatoes, vegetables, chicken and two types of gravy beautifully presented on the table. Along with the food was Robert squirming in his highchair at the end of the dining table.

"Thank god I'm starving." Tristan exclaimed rushing forward to pick up a roast potato, throwing it into the air before catching it in his mouth.

His mum arrived in time to witness the less than sanitary act, clipped her son on the back of the ear and offered Ryou a seat.

"Stop being such a pig Tristan, we have guests." His mother shouted as she walked back to the kitchen to fetch a jug of water.

Said teenager stuck his tongue out at his mother's back and Ryou watched in amusement as his nephew copied his movements.

Ryou took a seat beside Tristan and soon after the brunette's parents joined. Ryou noticed with some interest that his friend looked more like his mother the pointy tip of his nose and slender shaped eyebrows were definitely from her and his slanted dark eyes form his father.

"Good evening Mr. Taylor." Ryou called out as the man sat down.

Tristan's dad blinked before his eyes widened a fraction then he blinked once again.

"Oh I'm, sorry I didn't realise Tristan brought a friend over and please, call me Robert."

Ryou smiled as his only response and watched as Robert began to scoop a large portion of peas onto his plate.

So Aaron named his son after his father.

A respectful and sweet act or a silent plea for forgiveness over their tense past?

"So Bakura do you go to school with Tristan?" His mother asked.

How he hated awkward dinner conversation.

"Yes, we have most of our classes together, were good friends."

"Bakura's my friend too." Mini Robert spoke up from his sized down and cut up plate of food.

"Is he? Well isn't that sweet." Robert's grandmother commented unable to resist wiping a piece of gravy off of the side of the toddler's mouth causing him to scowl and brush his hand against where she had previously touched.

Cheeky bugger.

Ryou often thought of more casual talk in order to distract the Taylors away from his lack of food consumption.

The food looked gorgeous but every time he thought about it sliding down his throat to rest in his empty pit of a stomach, he wanted to throw up there and then, so instead he simply shifted the food around and mashed it a bit doing his best to make it seem as if he had eaten and enjoyed it.

Tristan's mother cleared away the plates and Ryou didn't miss the frown she pulled at the mass of food left on his plate compared to what was the equivalent of licked clean on her boy's.

He offered her a timid smile in which she returned but Ryou could tell she was worried and he could only wonder why. He was of no concern to her so she shouldn't worry about his well being. She didn't have to; they weren't family so she had no ties to him.

/

Tristan's father joined his wife in the kitchen heavily resting his head against her shoulder.

She sighed before pressing her cheek against his head.

Ryou excused himself from the table in order to visit the restroom, he continued down the hall until he heard hushed whispers coming from the kitchen.

"Work again?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Mattie told me that James is playing up again, observing this case is driving me crazy, James is being erratic and no one wants to work with him but a man is dead, a _priest _is dead and we have to find out what happened."

Ryou paused against the wall near the kitchen his laboured breathing whispering loudly in his ears.

"No...fucking...way." He cursed. Tristan's dad was a cop and not only that he was in charge of the murder case, in which he no not he - Bakura had killed the victim.

Shit.

Fuck, he needed to get out of there but that would look suspicious wouldn't it?

Ignoring the fact that he desperately needed to pee Ryou walked back to the dining room.

"I should be going." He gently told Tristan.

He needed to get home and tell Bakura about Robert's familiarity with the case.

"Sure, let me give you a ride home."

"Okay. Oh wait let me just say thanks to your parents."

/

"I'm off now Mr. And Mrs Taylor, I just wanted to say thank you for the meal and having me around it was really nice of you." He was perfect at acting completely indifferent and polite when inside he was panicking that at any moment Tristan's dad would arrest him.

"Oh aren't you a sweet boy, it's no trouble dear you're welcome over anytime you like."

That word again.

"You're not walking are you?" Robert suddenly asked, his brown eyes shining with concern.

What was with this family and being so dammed nice to everyone?

"No." Ryou smiled. "Tristan's giving me a lift."

"Good. Get home safe." The brunettes father responded, both parents waving to their child's friend as he exited the kitchen.

/

"You don't have to walk me to the door." Ryou said his voice filtered with humorous exhaustion.

"I know but I want to."

Ryou smiled before it dropped.

He wanted Tristan to stop being so nice to him, he didn't know how to react and these swimming emotions of warmth the teen brought out in him were scary.

Ryou turned to face Tristan once he reached the door a somber expression on his face, Tristan misjudging it sighed.

"You're thinking about your sister." The brunette quietly and slowly stated as if his words would surely damage Ryou if they'd been above a certain decibel.

_No. I'm thinking about you._

"Look, I'm here for you okay don't let it eat you up if you need someone to talk to about anything I'm here whenever you need me."

What do you know; the brunette could have been a physiatrist.

Tristan placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder – it was searing.

It was too soft.

"I appreciate that." The white haired boy quietly replied struggling not to squirm under that feather light touch.

Tristan smiled, briefly tightening the hand on Ryou's shoulder before turning around in order to retreat back to his motorcycle.

"Wait." Ryou called.

The brunette paused in his step before half turning around in order to glance at the other teen.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Ryou asked.

Tristan turned around fully before a contemplative look crossed his face.

"Like what?" The brunette reciprocated.

"We'll decide when the time comes." Ryou shrugged.

Tristan lowered his head a fraction allowing Ryou to see nothing more than the shadow of his smile.

"I'll pick you up at 8." The brunette said turning on his heel before hopping upon his bike and driving away.

/

Ryou turned to face his house, his eyes narrowing in suspicion when he saw light shimmering through from the living room – it was dim so the lamp must be on but Ryou didn't turn it on before he left.

He slowly turned the knob on the door handle and entered, he didn't even have to use his key. So someone was in his house.

The teen shut the door behind him silently before inching down the hallway, once he reached the doorway to the living room he pushed himself up against the wall and kept completely still stretching all his senses to better help him hear who or what was in his living room.

The shuffling of papers and muffled curses. So the thing was human at least – a male.

Maybe it was that ghost.

Ryou carefully shifted one arm behind his back, his fingers loosely gripping the handle of the blade encased in his trousers. The blade Bakura ensured him he would have to carry from now on.

The figure dwelling within his living room cursed again and it was at that point that Ryou recognised his voice.

The deep baritone that now seemed hasty and desperate.

Detective. James. Matthews.

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut as his heartbeat sped up. The detective clearly knew of Ryou's involvement in the murder of the priest or at least suspected him otherwise he wouldn't be searching through his belongings.

Logic reasoned that he'd have to confront the other man eventually and assure the detective of his innocence without pressuring it.

Ryou took a breath before easing his hand away from his dagger. He peered through the gap in the ajar door scowling at the state his living room was in. Papers were strewn across the floor and some of his furniture had been over turned. If Ryou didn't know any better he would have thought the detective was anything less than professional with how much of an amateur he was about covering his tracks. Even if James was gone by the time Ryou got back the teen was sure he would have left something out of place.

James suddenly stopped his frantic searching from his position on the floor before he stepped towards a wall. He studied the picture hanging there and Ryou went still.

"Don't touch it." Ryou viscously whispered, a silent threat that he purposely kept the detective from hearing.

"Well well...who are you?" James mumbled his eyes scanning the photo of Ryou and his sister.

The white haired teen bursting from the seams with emotion stalked forward banging his foot into the door with a gasp he pulled back and shutting his eyes he spun around pressing his back against the door as he hoped to god that the older man hadn't heard him.

The teen would have to remember Bakura's training more often for if he hadn't turned his back on his enemy he would have seen the smirk adorning his nemesis' face as well as the gentle shift of James's eyes from the portrait to the door.

Detective Matthews skimmed his fingers over Amane's face before pausing.

"Well aren't you pretty?" He voiced and Ryou growled.

Forcefully pushing the door open the teen burst into the living room, his jaw set tight and his eyes watering painfully.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryou yelled his arms flailing madly.

"Well since you entered the house five minutes ago, I've been trying to get your attention, you see I've come to the conclusion that you are the main culprit in this investigation you either murdered my brother or you were somehow involved."

Ryou paused before shaking his head and gasping in shock.

"You're...you're father Johnson's brother?"

James nodded.

"But you have different surnames." Ryou assured shakily.

"We do not have different surnames, I simply went by an alias whiles working on this case to prevent exposure but that is no longer necessary as I have come across substantial evidence that will aid in the process of sending you to prison."

The white haired teen grit his teeth, his anger teetering on the edge of his already unsteady self control.

"I didn't do anything wrong so you can't possibly send me to jail Mr. Matthews it seems you're the only one committing crimes here by breaking into my house."

James smiled at Ryou and it was the single most sarcastic, patronising thing the teen had ever seen. It made him sick.

"I found your little drawer of murder weapons Mr. Bakura – in your bedside drawer of all places , not very creative if you ask me, regardless of that I am confiscating said objects and taking them to forensics, once they match the blood on your blades to Fredrick's you are done for."

Ryou's blood ran hot with anger and a sting of rejection. Bakura hadn't even offered to take over his body or offer his host any consolation in this seemingly fucked up situation.

The spirit could easily bound from one person to the next all that had to be exchanged was his necklace and they were surely to confiscate it when they arrested him. He would no longer be allowed any personal belongings. Bakura would no longer be attached to him. Bakura would no longer need him. Ryou resisted the urge to sob.

"Now." James reached behind him, pulled something from his back pocket and moved it towards Ryou. The boys brown eyes flittered downward and he tensed when he saw the handcuffs.

The detective pulled Ryou's arm up until the teens limp wrist was held before his eyes.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryou asked as he hastily struggled to pull his arm back to no avail - the guy was strong.

"Don't make me use force." James threatened causing Ryou to further struggle.

"You're already using force! I didn't do this I swear, the knives upstairs I use them on myself - I have scars I can show you them."

The teen shook and spoke hysterically. He felt as if the walls were closing in around him and no one was there to help him.

He felt entirely alone.

James looked at him with a mixture of disgust and disapproval and Ryou was tempted to spit in his face. So he did.

The detective grimaced and in favour of removing the thick drops of saliva from his face he let go of Ryou's arm.

"You-"James didn't finish his sentence as his inner turmoil and anguish boiled over he stretched his arm out and struck Ryou across the face.

"Why did you kill him?" Matthews voiced, Ryou's saliva successfully cleaned off of his face.

"I didn't do it you asshole." Ryou growled his trembling fingers cradling his gradually bruising cheek.

They were silent before James broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter; the madness dripping in the sound was enough to rival even Bakura's.

It made Ryou feel dead inside.

"I thought I recognised your name, it seemed so familiar but I just couldn't place it until now." James spoke lowly his head lolling to the side – Ryou followed his eyes until they both gazed at the picture of Ryou and his sister all those winters ago.

"What?" Ryou whispered.

"Your sister – Amane and your mother – Rebecca. I was one of the officers that arrived at the shop on the date of their murders. It's so ironic it's humorous. I was driving around in the police car when the call for help came through the radio."

The detective shadowed his voice as if imitating someone before continuing.

"Detective Matthews, we have a 459 at Sicklemore grocery shop, gunshots have been heard, its suspected there's only one shooter but we do not have confirmation I repeat we do not have confirmation please be cautious the defendants are armed and dangerous."

The detective laughed again and Ryou's eyes stung.

"They were your family weren't they so you know, you know the pain of losing a sibling yet you still killed my brother _why_?" The detective's voice became desperate at the end of his sentence and Ryou could only gasp and shake pathetically.

James wrapped his large hands around Ryou's frail triceps before pushing the boy against the wall.

"I just need to know. I already know he died painfully I saw his body I saw his..."

James swallowed before tears sprung to his eyes; he shook them away before increasing the pressure in which he was pushing Ryou against the wall with.

"I saw my brothers insides, I saw the lifeless look in his eyes and the investigation team just said I need closure by finding his killer but it's not closure its redemption, its justice but you don't believe in those things do you Mr. Bakura?"

"Please..." Ryou whispered.

"Don't you dare ask me for anything." The detective answered darkly. "Just tell me the truth."

"I killed him." Ryou sobbed out and at the moment of his confession the detective slumped against him his arms now pressed against the wall whiles his face hovered near Ryou's neck.

The teen heard James's choked sniffles and he closed his eyes, hoping to god the loss of one of his senses would take him away from this.

The next thing Ryou felt was a tight coil of pain in his stomach as the detective's fist pushed into it.

The winded teen's eyes shot open as his hand moved to the detectives shoulder in order to push the other man away.

James stepped away from him and allowed Ryou to fall to his knees wheezing submissively beneath him.

"Do you want to hear how your sister died?" James questioned without waiting for an answer from Ryou he continued.

"A gunshot to the head, that much I'm sure you're aware of but I can imagine you'd want to know the details after how thoroughly you massacred my brothers body. Bit of a sadist are we Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou bowed further down cradling his skinny abdomen as he buried his head into the laminate flooring.

James crouched down causing Ryou to gently raise his head in order to face the other man.

"A bullet can travel the distance of two thousand five hundred miles within 2.5 seconds. Once it sinks into flesh the bullet sears the skin around it, burning tiny incisions into muscle tissue and bone marrow. When that bullet sunk into your sister's brain it was planted straight into her frontal lobe."

At these words the detective forcefully pushed his index finger into Ryou's forehead, the boy voiced a noise of discomfort however remained where he was.

"The bullet pierced her head but she didn't die straight away, because the bullet just skimmed the fleshy outsides of her brain, so when she hit the ground, she was still alive, only for two minutes mind you but for those two minutes she was in absolute agony. Witnesses said she screamed the entire time and do you know what she screamed for?"

Ryou began sobbing a heavy ache in his chest vibrating to his soul. He felt like his very being was being savagely ripped apart and shown to the world, allowing everyone to ridicule, beat and humiliate him.

This was hell, he was sure of it.

Nothing could hurt more than this.

A description on how his sister had died, every dirty little detail like Bakura had done with the priest, except Ryou hadn't really cared much about that because it wasn't something that involved him.

Ryou always considered himself the victim but seeing the swelling pain in the detective's eyes he believed himself to be selfish because he still couldn't care.

"She screamed for you, she asked for you, for her big brother to hold her one more time and tell her everything was going to be okay."

Before he knew it Ryou was wailing, his cries and sobs tearing out from his throat.

He could hear himself screaming although he wasn't entirely sure what he was saying.

The detective was looking at him calmly.

"I hate you." Ryou ground out.

"The feelings mutual." The detective replied, roughly running his hands over his eyes in order to dispel his tears.

Turning to his left the detective discovered his abandoned handcuffs; he limply picked them up before speaking his voice a dead monotonous mumble.

"Mr. Bakura I am arresting you for the murder of a Mr. Fredrick Johnson. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence – "

"Quit playing cop. You have no evidence. The blades are used for self harm." The teen whispered.

"You just confessed to me." James reminded.

"You didn't record it and I'm not going to repeat it." Ryou shrugged.

"You sneaky bastard." The older man snarled pulling Ryou by his collar and jerking him forward, the boy lost his balance causing his chin to collide with the floor, he bit his tongue and moaned painfully at the action.

The teen raised his eyes and stared off at something just behind the detectives shoulder.

James so sure the boy was looking at someone was tempted to turn around but he couldn't allow the boy a chance to get away.

"Why aren't you helping me?" He heard Ryou sob.

He looked at the boy before jerking him up slightly.

"Who the hell are you taking to?" He demanded.

Ryou's eyes remained glassy and pleading.

"Please...Bakura...I can't do this alone."

Matthews let go of the boy before sharply turning around. He didn't see anything but he felt ... strange.

His eyes darkened as he turned back to the teen grasping Ryou's face and forcing the boy to look at him and although their faces were mere inches apart the boy's eyes looked straight through him.

He let Ryou's head drop before turning back around and swiping his arm back and forth trying to at least _feel _what the boy was looking at.

Ryou refused to let his eyes drop or fall into misfocus as he stared at Bakura.

"You don't need my help." The spirit stated, his face set in an angry frown.

"I know." Ryou shakily admitted before he bowed his head.

"But I want it."

He heard Bakura sigh.

"I can't carry on like this landlord, you have to be strong or I will find myself another host. You're weak, self centred and unfocused. You are not my equal and the fact that you believe you are just proves that your sanity is deteriorating. If you cannot handle being emotionally challenged you are of no worth to me."

Ryou clutched the fabric of his shirt above his heart and at that moment he wanted it to stop. He wanted to carve intricate patterns into his flesh and watch himself bleed out because he felt so damn empty.

Yet all he could feel was hot shame and disappointment and _pain._

"What can I do...Bakura please tell me."

Ryou was unsure where he had found the ability to speak, his throat felt as if it was clogged with thick amounts of mucus.

"Remember our training...I want you to kill him."

"Why?"

"He knows we killed the priest, he won't stop until were locked away is that what you want?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Kill him. Now."

Bakura disappeared and Ryou frantically reached behind him and unsheathed the dagger he had hidden there.

The boy curved his arm as quickly as he could, moving the dagger towards the detective. The grey eyed man saw Ryou's intentions and immediately jumped backwards. He pushed himself up to his feet before holding his hands out before him.

"It's over Mr. Bakura just put the knife down."

So now he was going for the negotiation technique.

"Fuck. You." Ryou sniffled, thick amounts of snot dripping from his nose.

He inhaled through his nose hoisting most of it back in before crouching into a fighting position and holding the dagger before him.

A sharp knock sounded from the door, both males looked towards the sound.

"Bakura... open up it's me Robert- Tristan's father."

Ryou frowned before his heart dropped, they had come to arrest him and Bakura wasn't helping, the spirit was going to find another host and he would be left behind as he always was.

James getting his wits about him faster then Ryou lunged for the boy, knocked him to the floor and flung the dagger away.

A loud bang registered in the detective's ears, and he struggled with not covering them because the sound was so violent.

The wooden panes of the front door burst and wood splintered as the door broke open haphazardly.

Chief Taylor along with two other police officers ran inside and gasped at the site that welcomed them.

A messy living room, strewn with battered furniture and papers. A teenage boy shaking, crying and vulnerable beneath once of their colleagues. None of them missed the dagger or the way the moonlight from outside glinted against it almost provocatively.

"Detective Matthews off of him now!" The chief's voice is shaking with undertones of anger.

James remains still as he realises how horribly wrong this looks, he holds up his hands in surrender just as the two officers's accompanying Mr. Taylor rush forward to pull him off of Ryou.

The teen is still a trembling mess of tears and insecurity as Bakura's incorporeal body shakes his head disapprovingly from above.

There are a tangle of words - no not words, shouts so loud they ring through Ryou's ear drums and pound against his skull. He feels a hand cradling his back and pushing him to sit upright but it's not Bakura or Tristan and that fact makes him sob.

He watches as James is forced out of the living room but before he can fully disappear from Ryou's line of site he mouths 'this isn't over' and all Ryou can do is agree.

/

"How did you know he was there?" Ryou quietly questioned Mr. Taylor from his sitting position in the waiting room at the police station.

The chief detective sighed softly before sitting down taking a seat two away from where Ryou was.

"Matty, one of our colleagues rang me shortly after you left our house and told me that James had a warrant and was going to search your home, he didn't have enough evidence to be legally supplied with a warrant, so the moment I found out where he was going I knew I had to do something. I'm sorry we couldn't have gotten there sooner."

Ryou only nodded, shivering when he felt how _cold_ the ring was against his chest.

"I understand you would probably like some rest, do you have a relative you could stay with, I'm not really comfortable with you spending the night alone."

Ryou nodded again before whispering out a yes.

Robert was about to speak once again, already expecting what he was going to say Ryou interjected.

"I don't need a lift, I'll be fine." The teen replied.

Shortly after their conversation Ryou was allowed to leave the police station.

As he ambled through the streets of Domino he recalled the interview – more like interrogation- he was forced into once he arrived at the police headquarters.

The teen doesn't think he's ever lied so much in his entire sixteen years of existence.

_Do you know why Detective Matthews would have attacked you so blatantly? _

**No. **

_Did you kill Fredrick Johnson?_

**No.**

_Do you have any involvement in the murder of Fredrick Johnson? _

**No. **

Endless questions. Endless lies. Foolish people believing every single one of them.

Mr. Taylor informed Ryou that he would have to come to the station at a point in the near future in order to provide a more thorough statement, he agreed politely of course when in reality all the teen wanted to do was shrivel up and die.

He shuffled into his house, heavy feet dragging against the papers in his living room.

He slowly stepped towards the picture of himself and his sister and something just _breaks._

He screams- a high pitched primal angry, lonely fucked up noise that dies in the small space that is his living room.

He punches the photo and watches as the glass frame shatters.

His hand is covered in blood and it's the first good thing he's felt in a while.

Ryou falls to his knees before yanking his top over his head and throwing it in an odd direction.

His mind is in shambles and his hands are scrambling so quickly he can't concentrate, his eyes filled with so many tears there blurring yet he continues, he picks up a jagged bit of glass brings it to his wrist and _carves. _

And he can hear Bakura yelling at him to stop this nonsense immediately but Ryou's strong, stronger than everyone thinks and forces Bakura to stay dormant. Ryou's in control.

The blood is cascading so quickly now and a sense of relief covers Ryou, blanketing him in peace.

He looks at his surroundings. His house, it no longer feels like home. Was it ever really home to begin with?

His aching body is too much to handle yet he continues slicing up his arm, deep vertical cuts that sting and bleed and slow the drumming of his heart.

His insides feel cold but his arm is hot.

As Ryou lets the blood covered glass slip from his fingers and eases to lie on his back he stares up at the picture of himself and his sister and wonders if it's right to feel this empty inside.

Thoughts become incoherent as blood rushes, his body numbs as thick crimson liquid falls and creates a puddle around his form.

He hears the quiet click of his front door closing and numbly wonders who it is.

He sees a blur of brown before his name is being shouted by a frantic voice, an adolescent's voice. As the low thrumming of Ryou's heartbeat decreases once again the shouts for him turn into sweet echoes.

/

Tristan fell to his knees before his friend's bloody form, his heart forcefully slamming into his ribcage.

Eyes frantically searching he pulled Ryou's top from the floor before wrapping and pressing it around the boys bleeding arm.

"Oh, shit Jesus fuck please be okay. Just hold on please please."

If Tristan's dad ever heard him cursing this much he was guaranteed to be grounded.

With one hand holding the top against Ryou's forearm Tristan used the other to call an ambulance.

/

Ryou allowed his eyes to slip shut as the melodious voice reached his ears yet again.

"You're okay Ryou, please come with me."

The teen swallowed a heavy sob as happy tears fell from his eyes.

That voice.

He'd never forget it.

Ryou reached out and took his sisters hand within his own.

The moment their fingertips touched his world burst into feelings of infinite joy.

**(AU) ANGST! Holey- moley. Will Ryou survive or is he going to die? And I'm sure we all know now that James is in deep shit. Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys please review and let me know what you thought. And I'm also trying to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P because I'm going on holiday soon and will be out of commission for a while. **

**Dolorous Doll x **


	10. The Deal

"_Bakura are you okay?" Mr. Taylor questioned as he cradled an arm around the teen. _

_Ryou stared at James with an odd mixture of hate and sadness in his eyes. _

_The detective was abruptly ushered out of the room, mouthing a lingering threat to the teen on his way out. _

_Robert studied the living room letting out a small 'my god' at the state it was in. _

"_Can you stand?" He asked Ryou cautiously and as much as Ryou wanted to shout out that he wasn't an invalid he merely nodded and allowed himself to be pulled up from the floor and placed into an armchair. _

_He could tell that Robert was struggling with what to do, the guy had probably never had to deal with a weeping teenager before, he was sure Tristan hadn't cried since he was a baby. The brunette was too strong to shed tears, let alone have a complete emotional breakdown as Ryou was having now._

"_It is mandatory that you come to the police station with us...after what we just walked in on...I have questions." The older man commented, his eyes never leaving Ryou._

"_I under...understand." Ryou hiccupped through his hysterical cries, his mind remained blurred as he was placed into the police car, his body easily moved around and manipulated by the officers surrounding him. _

_The white haired teen's eyes glazed over as the blue and red lights from the police cars reflected in his brown orbs. _

_/ _

_A cup of steamy tea was placed in front of Ryou as he sat in a questioning room at the police headquarters. _

_He wrapped his bony fingers around the plastic cup and revelled in the feeling of the too hot liquid rapidly warming his fingers, he was almost tempted to pour the steaming drink over his hand but he was sure that would assist the officers in thinking he was crazy. _

_Robert Taylor took a seat opposite Ryou his knees drawn together with his hands gently resting on them. _

"_For the benefit of the tape could you please state your name?" He questioned fluidly as if he had spoken the sentence one too many times. _

_Hell he was a cop, he probably had. _

"_Ryou Bakura." _

_He was asked questions about the night of Fredrick's murder- he made sure to answer in a relatively similar fashion as to which he had answered James._

_Then the questions about that night began. _

"_Do you know how Detective Matthews could have entered your home without a key?" _

_"He must have used some sort of unlocking device; I don't have any spare keys." _

"_I see. Can you talk us through exactly what happened from the moment you woke up this morning." _

"_I had a shower, then I went to the cinema with Tristan and Robert-"_

"_Please specify the times of these events Mr. Bakura." _

_Ryou sighed before starting again._

"_8:30 – I had a shower then I got dressed, 9:10 I spoke to Tristan Taylor we arranged to go to the cinema. I arrived at his house at 10:10." Ryou continued the droning monologue of his day._

"_Tristan and I went for a walk then I had dinner round yours that was until 9:00, your son gave me a lift home and the moment I walked in I noticed someone was in the house." _

"_If you knew someone was in the house why didn't you run away or call the police, perhaps a friend?_

"_I didn't think of it at the time." Ryou answered meekly. _

_The questions continued and the teens mind and speech both blurred as exhaustion became apparent. _

_They were done? _

_They were finally done and he could go home. _

_/_

_Sweet sweet pain and blood. _

_The teen realises he's never felt more content. _

_He numbly feels warm broad hands touching him all over desperately brushing his hair off of his tear stricken cheeks. _

_He dimly hears a familiar voice beckoning him to wake up. _

_But then he hears his sister's voice and the warm hands and masculine voice are forgotten._

_/_

The white haired teen slowly opened his eyes, his surroundings unfamiliar however the aura of the place seemed mundane, it reminded him of his soul room.

An alluring whisper caused him to turn around his breath catching violently when he saw his sister. No words were exchanged Ryou closed the small space between them, throwing his arms around his sister and holding her tight.

The teen gasped, a high inhale of breath before he pulled away ran his hands down his sister's face then hugged her once again.

She looked exactly the same. Beautiful rotund emerald eyes, high cheek bones and luscious long white locks. It was as if she had never left.

"How are you here?" Ryou finally managed to ask.

"That's not important right now." She replied her voice hollow and soft.

Amane took a hold of Ryou's hand before they began walking.

They were in a garden of some sorts, the thriving green grass tickling the bottom of his bare feet.

Pink sakura trees surrounded them and Ryou found himself detesting them less than usual as they were a contrast of blue and pink rather than yellow and pink.

"This isn't real is it?" Ryou whispered when they finally stopped walking.

They stopped at a small aquamarine stream; Ryou's sister knelt down before skimming her fingers through the water.

"That's not important right now either."

"How is it I'm able to see you?" Her brother questioned.

"I'm here to talk to you about Bakura."

Ryou frowned.

"What about him?" The white haired teen questioned confused.

"You can't trust him. You shouldn't have gone looking for the necklace when it was thrown away at Pegasus's castle." Amane practically scolded Ryou.

He blinked before his frown deepened.

"How do you know all of this?"

"That's not important."

"How do you expect me to trust you when you are giving me no answers?" Ryou gloomily questioned his heart heavy in his chest, after all this time he was finally able to see his sister and they'd done nothing except disagree.

"I'm your sister."

"And I'm your brother and I'm telling you that there's nothing to fear from Bakura...he's my friend."

His sister sighed a wistful sound that seemed out of place coming out from her young features.

"Really? A friend who would leave you when you needed him the most? He let that detective tear you apart before his very eyes and all he did in return was shake his head at your actions."

Ryou stood still in silent shock. He didn't know what to say, he loved his sister but he was utterly inexplicably devoted to Bakura. They had made plans and what kind of a man would Ryou be if he broke the promises in which he made with the spirit.

"I don't have much time." Amane whispered urgently as their surroundings became tainted with dark colours.

"What's happening?" Ryou asked as he closed the space between himself and his sister.

"It's time for me to leave."

"What!" Ryou exclaimed, his harsh tone forcing some of the shadows away from them.

"Time is precious my dear brother and I am currently lacking any. I'm overdue as it is but I had to see you. I had to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"Bakura-"

Ryou shook his head frantically his eyes squeezed shut as a frown creased his forehead.

"Not this again please Bakura is my friend...no he's more than that were one in the same-"

His sister grimaced and Ryou had to swallow heavily because he couldn't believe his sister could ever look at him like that.

"Please don't think like that Ryou, you're nothing alike. He's evil to his very core there's nothing humane left about him. He will drag you down with him to the pits of hell. Stay away from him." His sister warned once again sounding way beyond her years.

Her form began to disintegrate before his eyes and before he knew it Ryou was crying.

"This will be the last time you see me...so I want you to know that me and mum miss you so terribly. You're better than the life your subjecting yourself to brother remember that."

The teen shook his head unwilling to admit to himself that this was it. She was leaving him...again.

Ryou threw his arms around his sister and sobbed when he felt his arms closing until eventually all he held was the air.

/

"Mr. Taylor – Robert you've worked with me for eight years, have known me for even longer. You of all people should know it wasn't my intention to hurt the boy. What you walked in on ... it was... I had no other choice. "

"You always have a choice- you abide by the law."

James set his jaw in a tight line.

"It's not that simple." The younger detective mumbled.

"Then please by all means...enlighten me." Robert communicated.

Matthews sighed before gazing up at his superior.

"He _confessed,_ he admitted to me that he killed Fredrick."

Robert tensed slightly but other than that made no outward indication of the effect those words had on him.

"Do you have any evidence of this confession?" The other male questioned.

"No...but." Matthews paused sighing.

"I swear put him through a lie detector test, we'll get the answers we need, you'll see."

"You of all people should know that the tests aren't one hundred percent accurate therefore cannot be used as a means for evidence in an investigation. " James knew Robert was right but that didn't stop him from being any less frustrated.

"Search his house! You'll find all the knives he has. There covered in blood!"

Robert flinched back at the hysterical demands of one of his men. This wasn't the James he'd known. This person was irrational and careless the man he knew was considerate and hardworking.

Mr. Taylor silently reached over the table to the recorder that sat in the middle of the table between them.

He pressed the pause button.

"James I'm saying this not as you're superior but as you're friend. What we walked in on earlier..." Robert shut his eyes, a thick tight frown forming on his face before he opened them again.

"It's not something that can be easily discarded. An internal investigation is starting not only will your position here at the police department be questioned but so will mine for allowing the situation to go this far. A civilian was physically harmed – a child at that, he's not even seventeen yet. We're lucky he isn't pressing charges." Mr. Taylor allowed himself a moment to collect himself sucking in a shuddering breath.

"The investigation team will decide whether or not you're allowed to keep your job, the decision goes beyond me – I'm merely a witness. So I'm begging you please drop this suspecting Bakura nonsense and concentrate on proving your own innocence."

James lifted his grey orbs locking the slate like irises' with brown eyes.

"I'm not doing anything until that kid's sent to jail." Matthews stated with conviction.

"James-"

"He murdered my brother!"

Both detectives sat in silence the air thick with unanswered questions.

Robert sighed before reaching for the tape recorder. He pressed record.

"Where did you put the weapons you found in Mr. Bakura's apartment?"

James raised an eyebrow; finally they were getting somewhere.

/

Ryou stopped crying long ago, his tear ducts stinging with the ache of having used them so much.

It was hard to remember much of anything that happened before he had appeared in his soul room.

He remembers pain no matter how gratifying it was it burned, stung his pores and seared his muscles.

He remembers cutting his wrist, not for fun - for the kill this time. Deep vertical cuts. Yet he knew he was alive, if he were dead he wouldn't be in his soul room. The only question was where his other half was.

The white haired teen walked, not really knowing his destination. The garden he was in with his sister beforehand had disintegrated along with her - or the cheap imitation of her Ryou's mind had thought up.

He sighed gazing at the odd black swirls of air moving around him. Through the blackness he found a spot of white. His heart thumped loudly once before he stepped forward.

It was him.

Bakura.

Ryou's eyes softened, the thief was standing in the middle of the blackness his back slouched somewhat with a thoughtful look on his face.

The teen sighed with relief- he hadn't lost his other half.

He hollered Bakura's name, catching the attention of the spirit before running toward him.

The lost almost peaceful expression faded from the thief's face, one of anger replaced it.

The white haired teen never stopped his descent he continued until he was standing in front of his other half.

Bakura sneered lifting his fist before thinking better of it, shifting his arm so it rested by his side once again.

"I would hit you if you didn't like it so dammed much." The ancient spirit angrily confessed.

"If it'll make you feel bet-"

The boy didn't get a chance to finish as Bakura had delivered a sharp uppercut to his jaw.

Ryou's head flew back with a sickening crack.

He slammed his mouth shut as vibrations of pain wracked his jaw line.

"You're right... it did make me feel better." Bakura said as he drew his hand back to his person.

Ryou feeling like his gums were bleeding simply looked back up at Bakura.

He opened his mouth slightly testing how much movement he was capable of.

"I'm sorry." The teen finally managed to say.

"I'm sure to say something cruel if I speak so just shut up until I calm down."

The teen didn't need to be told twice. Realising the floor was solid he sat down upon it pulling his knees up to his chest as he watched the swirling air darken around himself and Bakura.

/

The white haired teen felt a harsh slap across his face, the resonating pain awoke him from his temporary slumber. He opened his eyes to reveal his darker half leaning over him, his expression tight and his lip twitching.

"I know you want to laugh." Ryou mumbled sleepily, his words acting as a flood gate as once they were spoken the thief chuckled.

"It was just too tempting..." The thief retorted leaning backward, but not before grasping Ryou's top and pulling the boy up into a sitting position.

"How long are we going to be in here?" Ryou sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes.

"This is your fault." Bakura grumbled.

"Because of your insistent need to hurt yourself your foolish friend has brung us to a hospital, they seem to have doused us with something, my theory says morphine seeing as I can't seem to break through to your body."

"You mean you can battle illnesses and fatal wounds but a bit of morphine and your helpless."

"I am not helpless." The thief growled.

They were silent as Bakura slowly paced the dark room.

The thief crossed his arms over his chest before gazing down at Ryou's seated form.

"Disobey me like that again and I will kill you." The spirit voiced honestly.

He didn't need to specify what he was talking about. Ryou already knew. Bakura told him not to slit his wrists and he did.

"I was angry-"

"I don't want excuses; you have no idea how long I've waited to exact my revenge I won't allow your need for emotional comfort to get in my way."

Ryou felt like he was on a merry go round, destined to forever travel in circles, Bakura and himself had had this conversation many times before. Ryou disobeyed yet the spirit was yet to dispose of him. One could only wonder why.

"I'll try harder Bakura, I swear."

"When we get out of this mess, I'm going to call upon a contact of mine, she has acquaintances in the shadow realm I'm sure they can aid us in our troubles with Shadi, not without something in return of course but whatever the price it will be small to pay because once we have the items we'll be unstoppable. "

"Who is she?" Ryou whispered as he watched Bakura uncoil from his tight posture.

"A demon."

The small teen's eyes widened.

"A demon...impossible."

"What have I told you?" Bakura frowned.

"Nothings..." The thief began.

Bakura approached and knelt before Ryou, grasping the teens hand before resting it above his necklace.

"...Impossible." They both finished.

_/_

Ryou's body twitched as his stomach curled uncomfortably, after the wave of dizziness had passed he registered the thin gown that had replaced his jeans. He then noticed his lack of an undergarment – he blushed. Where the fuck were his boxers. He exhaled breathily as he realised that if he was in hospital they would have had to of cut the material he was sure must have been covered in his blood. He liked those boxers too.

He struggled to open his eyes, they felt incredibly heavy and he could distinctly feel the stinging pain that was running up his arm in sharp jolts as a result of the needle placed beneath his skin that was attached to an I.V drip - the needle most likely attached to a bag of blood and something to keep him hydrated.

The teen felt something cradled within his hand, he rubbed his thumb against the object and came to the conclusion that it was a button - most likely it was a controller that allowed him to pump more morphine into his system if he were in pain.

Ryou resisted the urge, his arm was stinging and itching beneath the confines of tight bandages and his head was aching from the many tears he'd spilt. Bakura would be angry with him if he pressed the button, even more so than he was now.

The white haired boy finally managed to open his eyes to reveal a dark room, he couldn't see much just the outline of a curtain draped around his bed – the least they could do was give him a private room for Pete's sake.

There was no one by his bedside which wasn't surprising in itself – it was obviously too late for visiting hours, the hospital wouldn't make an exception. But then again who would want to see him? Those who already knew about his little 'mishap' would probably feel awkward being around a suicidal teenager.

The boy was tired and in no fit state or mood to riddle himself with questions that would remain unanswered, with half lidded eyes Ryou pressed his thumb onto the button and sinked into the mattress as the numbing drug entered his system.

/

Ryou finally awoke after – to him an unbeknownst amount of time. He opened his eyes a slither to reveal it was daytime.

He heard a startled intake of breath beside him before he heard a voice beckoning for a nurse.

He moaned softly at his itchy stitches and too tight bandages.

The boy turned his head unable to suppress his smile when he saw Tristan perched in the chair beside his bed.

Soft, podgy hands softly manoeuvred his head to face the women in front of him.

Leaning over him was a plain looking frumpy nurse in a pale blue dress, streams of odd white stitching loose over the fabric.

"Mr. Bakura my names Nancy you're at Domino city north wing hospital. How are you feeling?"

Ryou looked to Tristan only to discover the teen was no longer in the battered dark green armchair.

The white haired teen found Tristan standing at the end of the bed piercing him with an angry glare. Ryou had to stare, then blink and then stare some more because surely someone like Tristan was incapable of looking at another with such animosity.

Confusion struck with smaller teen hard and he could only wonder what he had done to make the other teen so angry with him.

Suddenly Tristan shook his head and averted his eyes before exiting the room.

Ryou gasped before moving to sit up, that was until Nancy placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pressing him back onto the bed.

"Mr. Bakura I'm afraid you can't go anywhere at the moment not with your stitches and medication."

Ryou winced; yeah he gathered that by the sharp pull he got from the needle in his fucking arm.

"Are you feeling okay?" The blonde nurse softly asked.

"Hurts." Ryou whispered his eyes on the door the brunette had just exited through.

"What hurt's honey?"

A gap of silence.

"Everything."

/

Ryou begins to get agitated, tired of the repetitive process that is the nurses coming in checking his drip, checking the clip folder at the end of his bed asking if he's oaky then leaving.

No he's not okay he just wants to get the hell out of here.

Get away from the sickening overpowering scent of disinfectant. Get away from the clammy air and ill people on the beds beside him.

A red headed doctor approaches Ryou, the man dressed in a long white jacket.

The doctor smiles, reaching for the clipboard at the end of Ryou's bed. He lifts it, inspects it for a moment before scribbling something over it then placing it down again.

"How are you feeling?"

Rope.

Neck.

Hang.

"Good." Ryou answered abruptly.

"You're body has responded well to the blood we provided you with and your arm shows no sign of infection, so we can discharge you tomorrow morning however we'll have to provide you with some pain medication."

"The pain killer I'll be providing you with is called Co-codamol , you will need to take two Co-codamol tablets three times a day. A how to manual will be provided with the tablets so make sure you read it."

The white haired teen nodded his head throughout the doctor's requests and explanation's.

"Nancy will book you a follow up appointment with us so we can check the progress of your healing."

"I understand, thank you." Ryou answered curtly sighing at how ridiculously boring that conversation had just been.

He could just get Bakura to heal him; he didn't need all these ridiculous appointments.

Nancy walked over to Ryou informing him he had a visitor.

"Who?" Ryou questioned somewhat eagerly.

"You're nice friend Tristan he's been here non –stop the past couple of days."

"Oh..."

The nurse either missed or ignored Ryou's reluctance as she left his bedside and told Tristan he could enter.

The brunette entered the ward silently walking past all the other beds until he reached Ryou.

About to take a seat Tristan paused before shutting the curtains around Ryou's bed secluding them only then did he finally take a seat dropping his backpack to the floor beside his feet.

"Hi." The white haired teen voiced quietly his bandaged arm resting across his stomach.

"How's the arm?" Tristan asked his back straight and rigid in the chair.

"Better." Ryou whispered.

"Did you...did you bring me here that night." It was vague but Tristan knew what the other teen was talking about.

"I found you..." Tristan frowned.

"I found you bleeding on the floor. My old man rang me said you were stressed or some shit, he wasn't telling me the whole story but he said you probably needed some company and when I got there it was just well you know." The pointy haired teen sounded indifferent and it hurt.

"I should thank you..." Ryou began.

"No need." Tristan breathed edging back as Ryou's hand moved toward him.

The white haired teen frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"My mum will be here to pick you up tomorrow; the doctors said you're free to leave then."

If that wasn't trying to avoid the subject Ryou didn't know what was.

Although it did work.

"Why is your mum picking me up?"

"You're only sixteen, still considered a minor so you'll need an adult present when you sign out so the hospital knows you have someone who can take you home."

"Oh..."

The brunette failed to mention Ryou's father, he wondered if anybody had tried to contact him or if his father simply didn't care enough to see his son in hospital.

They fell silent and Ryou curled in on himself, this wasn't the type of reunion with Tristan he was expecting.

"We're friends aren't we Bakura?"

To say the question caught Ryou off guard was an understatement.

He frowned before straightening up in the bed as much as he could.

"Of course we are Tristan."

The brunette nodded inclining his head when he heard a violent cough resonate from the bed next to them.

The white haired teen stretched his hand resting it within Tristan's palm before moving their hands onto the bed, resting them by his hip.

Tristan skimmed his thumb over Ryou's knuckles.

"And friends don't lie to each other right?" The brunette questioned slowly as if giving Ryou a chance to admit to something he had been hiding.

He had hid a lot.

The white haired teen swallowed thickly, Tristan could be talking about anything. Every worst case scenario ran through Ryou's head. There were so many lies built around his life he was unsure of which one Tristan might or might not be talking about.

"No friends don't lie to each other."

The brunette released a laugh through his nose; there was nothing comical about the sound just a haunting emptiness.

The tanned teen released Ryou's hand before standing bringing his backpack with him.

He rested the bag on the bed by Ryou's legs before undoing the zip on it.

Tristan's hand delved inside and Ryou's breathing paused as his overactive imagination began working once again.

But Tristan pulling a rocket launcher out of his backpack was completely ridiculous. Or was it?

The white haired teens pause for breath turned into a sharp gasp when Tristan's hand uncovered a long golden cord, attached to the end his millennium item. The Sennen ring. _Bakura_.

Fuck.

Ryou opened his mouth, his mind muddled with how the hell Tristan got his hands on it in the first place.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, don't you?"

Shit.

"Tristan-. " Ryou began before cutting himself off because he truly had no answer he could offer the brunette.

How could he have been so careless!

"Where did you get that?" The pale teen whispered accusingly as if Tristan was the one who had been lying to him.

Tristan's body tensed as his face formed into an ugly sneer.

"All this time. All this time you've had the necklace and you've lied to us about it – lied to me. Bakura made your life hell, he tried to kill us and yet you went back for him."

"You know nothing about him!" Ryou protested, bowing his head and tensing when he heard an intake of breath from the bed beside him. He had forgotten they were in the presence of others.

"I know enough." Tristan whispered harshly also having realised their conversation wasn't exactly private.

"He didn't know what he was doing." Ryou answered unable to deny the burning need he had to protect and defend the thief.

"He turned us into cards. Sent me to the card graveyard where a ripper chased me – I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing." The brunette's voice was a mix between agitated and patronising.

Ryou cast his eyes downward, he had nothing to say, he'd been reckless and got caught. Bakura would be absolutely livid. But Ryou could handle this he could change this.

He had to play on Tristan's weak spots. They were friends after all and someone as honourable as the brunette couldn't ignore something like that. The tanned teen seemed more betrayed then angry so all Ryou had to do was make it out as if he was the victim. He had to think of something otherwise Tristan would surely tell Yugi and the pharaoh about Bakura's existence then they'd really be screwed. And he'd no longer have Bakura.

A light went off in Ryou's head.

Bakura would be gone.

That was it.

"He's gone." The white haired teen forced out.

"What?" The brunette whispered back.

"I don't know what happened but after Duellist Kingdom he just disappeared, when I got the ring back he wasn't in there anymore, he was simply gone. I know I shouldn't have gone looking for it but it was a present from my father..."

The pale teen purposely choked up a hand smoothing over his supposedly tear filled eyes and through his dramatic show he wondered when he had become this manipulative however can't help but to love how good he is at it.

"He's the only family I have left." Ryou concluded with a sniffle, his lips trembling.

Immediately Tristan's eyes softened his face dropping into heavy frowns of guilt.

The pale teen knew he was taking advantage of the others honourable spirit and loyalty to his friends but he couldn't risk losing Bakura.

"I'm sorry." Tristan breathed.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions it's just that when I saw you bleeding on the floor with that thing around your neck. " The brunette thrust his hand towards the millennium item before continuing.

"I thought it was him, I thought he had tried to kill you and I was just so angry that you didn't tell us about it. I just kept thinking that if you would have died I could have stopped it, I could have done something." Tristan finished.

Ryou's chest warmed. The brunette was honestly just worried about him, which is probably why the smugness Ryou felt before now felt a lot like shame. He was lying to his friend.

"Thank you for trying to protect me but I can look after myself." Ryou voiced softly, he couldn't let Tristan get any more involved in this mess anymore than he already was. If he knew too much Bakura would surely dispose of him and as much as Ryou despised the idea of losing the thief he also detested the thought of losing Tristan.

"I know but that's what friends do right? Have each other's backs?" Tristan clarified.

Ryou nodded.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice questioned.

Ryou's eyes travelled to the curtain but Tristan's remained on his friend.

"Visiting hours are over now, I'm afraid you'll have to leave but you're welcome to come back tomorrow."

"Tristan." Ryou whispered stretching an arm out to lightly touch the brunettes arm.

The pointy haired teen flinched slightly, his eyes completely lost.

"Oh...sorry." Tristan mumbled embarrassedly.

"Thanks...I'll be done in a minute." The brunette acknowledged the nurse who gave him a smile and a lingering look.

Ryou frowned tempted to tell her to back the fuck off; he swallowed the comment before turning to Tristan.

"Will you be here tomorrow with your mum?" The white haired teen questioned.

"Of course." Tristan answered his hands moving to cradle the necklace.

The brunette lifted the piece of ancient jewellery before tying it around Ryou's neck.

He leant forward peering over the smaller teens shoulder enabling him to tie it correctly.

Ryou inhaled – diesel petrol, apples, cologne and just _Tristan._

From his pull away from Ryou, the white haired teen's cheek skimmed his own, Tristan allowed himself to breathe a sigh. His friend wasn't dead. He had saved him. He hadn't known the meaning of relief until this moment.

No matter how many zombie films Joey had dragged him to see, no matter how much synthesised blood the movie's provided, none of it could have braced him for seeing his friend in such a vulnerable deathly position.

The blood was thicker than he expected and slick, the slightest touch of it on your fingertips and it would smudge, remain stained against your flesh. The blood was darker than he expected a deep burgundy that crusted against his skin like drying glue. The teen had never been more terrified of anything in his entire life and he wasn't sure if Ryou completely understood the extent of his concerns.

Ryou placed his hand around Tristan's wrist when the tanned boy began to pull away.

"Thank you... for everything." The white haired teen communicated his eyes locked onto Tristan's.

"Just...don't hurt yourself again."

Ryou nodded his bangs shifting against his softly curved face.

Tristan left and as he did his presence left a burning void in the pit of Ryou's stomach.

What was that?

The long haired teen closed his eyes when he realised exactly what it was.

Guilt.

/

The next day went surprisingly uncomplicated.

Tristan and his mother arrived, he was checked out and the brunette promised not to tell anyone about the necklace.

It was late evening and after churning some food in the food dispenser (Ryou had missed that) he stood in his living room struggling to suppress a giggle as he watched Bakura seethe and shout skyward.

They'd been trying to make contact with Bakura's demonic acquaintance for an hour now. The teen supposed she wouldn't come as the spirit refused to call her by her name he'd been yelling 'get up here you bitch' continuously, even though he was looking upward. It might just be Ryou's opinion but that was pretty messed up.

"Why don't you just ask nicely Bakura?" Ryou asked laughing when his other half sent him a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look.

The thief took a deep breath before crooking his neck.

"Get up here...please." The last word was sneered however the lights flickered and the air around them became chilly which was the demon's fucking trademark so Bakura folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"You're host is even prettier in person." A femininely husky voice purred.

Ryou took in a sharp inhale of breath before turning on his heel, his eyes connecting with full bosoms. He blushed before looking up into the red headed demons black eyes.

She reached a hand out before tugging on a piece of Ryou's hair.

"About fucking time." Bakura added as he pulled Ryou towards him, pushing his host behind his body.

The demon bit her lip her crystal white teeth a bright contrast to her red lipstick.

"Ooh Bakura you know I love it when you get all protective." The red head laughed.

"Oh please." The spirit spat, his crimson eyes narrowing.

The demon smirked looking around Bakura to eye Ryou.

"Hey gorgeous." She greeted.

"Um...hi." Ryou mumbled as he looked at the red head through his bangs.

"Look I called you here so stop eye fucking my host."

"Jealous are we? You know jealousy's a sin?" The demon asked as she fluffed the left side of her curly locks.

"As a matter a fact I did and it's still as uninteresting now as it was when I first discovered that fact." Bakura stated before he paused.

"I need your assistance." The thief admitted.

"With what may I ask?" The women asked as she took a seat on the sofa folding one long leg over the other.

"I need you to terminate a ghost – permanently."

The redhead frowned and it was the first time Ryou had seen her do something other than smirk.

"That's a big ask Bakura." The women reasoned.

"Can you do it or not?" Bakura growled honestly bored to shit of the demons cryptic answers.

She studied the chipped black paint on her nails before looking at the thief.

"At a price." The supernatural entity answered.

"Name it." The thief said as he took a seat opposite her indicating for Ryou to do the same.

"One moment please." She chirped with a sickingly sweet grin as if she were a waitress begging for a tip.

Her eyes flowed like silky oil before her head shot up rigidly; veins pulsed up her slender neck as her hands gripped the sofa her nails scratching against the leather surface creating a harsh ripping sound.

Ryou flinched back in his seat, Bakura turned to him.

"Don't be scared." The thief ordered.

"What's she doing?" The teen shakily asked as his eyes flickered from his darker half to the demon.

"Contacting Zorc, probably to find out what I'll have to provide them with in exchange for their services."

"Bakura I-"

"Woah!" The redhead examined as her head shot forward that same shit eating grin upon her face.

"Later." Bakura whispered to Ryou as he folded his arms over his chest and faced the demon.

"Well?" The spirit impatiently asked.

"We want two things my white headed friend."

Bakura scowled.

The demon laughed.

"First things first I want you to call me by my name from now on."

"What kind of demand is that?" The thief spat.

"One you'll have to agree to if you want that ghost of yours to disappear."

Ryou gaped as slyly as he could; he'd never met anyone who dared to speak to Bakura with such sass before – let alone someone who actually got away with it.

The spirit grit his teeth.

"Fine...Lily. What's the next condition?"

That was a beautiful name, an odd choice for a demon but no less mesmerizing.

Lily smirked before continuing,

"In order for us to make your ghost problem disappear you have to give us your soul."

Ryou turned to Bakura.

"I thought you already sold them your soul."  
>"More like a loan." Lily cut in; Bakura remained silent allowing the demon to continue.<p>

"You see five thousand years ago Zorc found Bakura, he was only a child at the time mind you. Bakura here had just seen the entire demise of his family - of his entire village and as you can imagine he was a little distraught."

Ryou's eyes remained on the thief however Bakura refused to acknowledge him.

"Zorc was about to be locked away, that much he knew but like the genius he is he knew he couldn't remain locked away forever. When the millennium items are brought together it opens a portal to the shadow realm – a tear in reality if you will. Zorc needed someone he knew would be ruthless in their quest for the items. Someone who wouldn't sleep, eat or drink until they collected all those precious pieces of gold. So when Zorc spotted Bakura and felt all that pent up wrath he had in him Zorc knew he had found his champion."

The demon paused her lips forming a thoughtful pout.

"I don't suppose Bakura's told you any of this?" Lily asked, though she already knew the answer.

"What he has or hasn't told me is of no concern to you." Ryou answered.

"Feisty." She purred. "I like that."

"Just continue your fucking story." Bakura grumbled.

"Fine, fine." The redhead sighed.

"The dark lord offered Bakura a deal."

Lily held up her hand her palm up.

"Either die a lowly, scavenging no good, waste of space thief or..."

She held up her other hand in the same position as the first.

"Offer his soul to Zorc in exchange for the power of one of the millennium items and the chance to exact his revenge on the son of the man who massacred his family."

"Oh my god." Ryou whispered as the snippets of information he had learnt throughout the year's clicked into place.

The pharaoh's father had killed Bakura's family so Bakura wanted to kill Yami. That's why Bakura always called Yugi's other half the pharaoh because by right he was now, seeing as Yami's father would have died long ago.

"Indeed." Lily agreed before taking a breath – she was nowhere near done yet.

"Bakura was only allowed to accept Zorc's offer on three conditions one, he would no longer have his own body he'd simply be a sprit- his entity bound to the millennium ring. Secondly when the time came he would have to free Zorc – break the binds that hold him by collecting the millennium items. And lastly once Bakura and the pharaoh had their final fight Bakura would die, his soul would be free and he'd travel to the afterlife."

"I think that's everything, did I miss anything Bakura?" Lily questioned.

Bakura raised a brow.

"You were extremely thorough." He said.

Ryou sat uneasily.

This didn't make any sense. Himself and Bakura are part of the same body- part of the same soul. The thief can't simply leave once they defeat the pharaoh. It's not right.

"The deals changed now Bakura; he doesn't just simply want to borrow your soul anymore- no – now he wants to _own_ it."

"What!" The thief gruffly demanded.

"Once you defeat the pharaoh you won't be sent to the afterlife to rest, you'll become immortal – like me and like me you must follow each and every one of Zorc's demands and trust me if you refuse it's not pretty."

A contemplative looked passed Bakura's features.

Lily leant forward in the chair.

"So Bakura... what's it going to be?"

Ryou shook his head before shooting up from his sitting position.

"Bakura this is ridiculous you can't seriously be considering-"

"Silence!"

Ryou's jaw snapped shut at the thief's shout. The teen's eyes wide with a raw mix of hurt and surprise.

"I'm sorry..."

The spirit inclined his body towards Ryou, attempting to keep his words somewhat private.

"You've embarrassed us both enough... get out of my site."

Ryou did, tears brimming in his eyes as he ran up the stairs.

Lily averted her eyes as a smirk quirked her full lips. That was extremely awkward and oh how she loved awkward situations. They made her feel all tingly inside.

"Trouble in paradise?" She teased.

"Shut up."

"So let me get this straight you'll dispose of this ghost forever if I call you Lily from now on and allow Zorc to inexplicably own my soul for all eternity."

She nodded.

The thief frowned almost hesitant to speak his next words.

"The boy..."

"Don't worry. He'll be safe. Your souls are joined for the moment but that's due to the ring. The moment that's used to resurrect Zorc the bond between you will be broken. You'll become two separate entities. He'll live a happy little life and you'll become Zorc's bitch." She finished with a smile.

"At least we'll have one thing in common then." Bakura grumbled.

"Only one thing! I believe we both share a fondness for torture, surely that counts for something." Lily asked feigning disbelief.

Bakura ignored her words instead wanting to get down to business.

"So I gather were binding this contract with blood." He asked receiving a positive nod from his companion.

Bakura lifted himself up off of the sofa before removing his shirt.

Lily too stood from the sofa before approaching Bakura.

"You really care about him don't you?" She asked.

"Who?"

"You're host."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You wanted to make sure his soul would remain intact when yours becomes Zorc's. Can you honestly say in over five thousand years of existence that you would have asked that for anyone else?"

Her onyx coloured eyes watched Bakura.

"Just get on with it." The thief snapped

Her hand glowed amethyst.

"Fine."

Lily rolled her shoulders in a swift flexing motion before raising her fist, the limb positioned over Bakura's chest.

"This may hurt a little."

/

**(AU) **

**Hey guys! **

**Well I am seriously lazy I got back from holiday like two weeks ago but I kept procrastinating and then I realised how long it had been since I'd uploaded a chapter on this story lol. So here we go I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and also Christmas soon (runs around flailing my arms) so excited!**

**Also holiday was excellent seriously didn't want to come back ahha! **

**Have a good week guys!**

**Dolorous Doll **

**X**


	11. Rohan Sanders

Yugi stepped into the fortress of staircases that was Yami's mind. The majority of the doors there had merged into the walls, others were held tight with padlocks and chains. The tri colour haired teen wasn't looking for anything in particular, just a bit of peace.

"Yugi." A deep voice called from behind him.

The small teen turned around enabling him to face the pharaoh.

"What are you doing here?" The question was laced with curiosity rather than annoyance.

"I couldn't sleep." Yugi sulkily admitted.

"You're worried about the fiend who wants the items." The pharaoh stated, nobody could read Yugi better than he.

The teen nodding confirming the spirit's thoughts.

Yugi carried himself a few small steps until he stood before his other half.

The pharaoh had to suppress a smile when he saw how large the boys pale blue pyjamas were on him.

The teen proved how vast his loyalty, intellect and bravery were everyday and Yami commended him for that but it was so hard to believe that someone of such a small stature could carry burdens such as saving the world and yet retain his innocence – retain that beautiful shine of brilliance in his eyes.

"Shadi said two of the items are currently in Egypt so the sooner we get there the sooner we can strike some sort of bargain with those who possess them."

Shadi had informed both Yugi and the Pharaoh that a pair of tomb keepers possessed two of the seven millennium items and as loyal and strong as they were Shadi acknowledged that the weapons would be safer in Yami's care. The pharaoh agreed and himself and Yugi were due to fly over to Egypt in four weeks time. However Yugi didn't feel the same ease or hope his other half did. Who was to say the being who was after the items hadn't gotten to the tomb keepers first? It was possible. They had trusted people in the past and those people had turned their backs on them and outright betrayed them.

"You're always so sure of everything." Yugi stated somewhat bitterly.

"I too have doubts Yugi but if I don't trust someone what else do I have? We can't travel this journey on our own – we need help." The pharaoh said a thoughtful frown upon his face.

The tri colour haired teen looked away guiltily, he knew the Pharaoh was struggling to remember his past as well as comfort those around him but Yugi was scared and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't diminish the feeling.

"I know...I'm sorry Yami. I'm just scared. The last time something like this happened I lost my grandpa's soul. And I know it sounds strange but it's like I can feel something...something evil. There's something out there and it's as if the puzzle can sense it to, like its warning me."

The spirit hummed thoughtfully before his fingers rested against his puzzle.

"Perhaps you are right. Shadi said in order for the war to end history must repeat itself; maybe something from my past is trying to warn us. I'm just not sure which door I'll have to open to reveal it."

"Shadi also said we can't force your memories onto you. It's too dangerous to attempt to break through the enchantments guarding the rooms. The memories are hidden for a reason." Yugi reminded, though he wished it could be as simple as opening a door however he wouldn't risk anything happening to Yami.

It seemed nothing they thought of was good enough. There were always going to be obstacles, the most they could right now was be patient.

"You're right." The pharaoh commended.

The pair simultaneously took a seat on the stone floor both looking ahead at a black door that had the eye of Horus engraved into it.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" The spirit asked causing Yugi's brows to knit together confusedly.

The very idea of Yami attempting to tell a joke was humorous.

"Why?" The teen questioned his lips quirking ever so slightly.

"To get to the other side."

Yugi stared at his lookalike for a full minute before laughing.

"That...was...awful!" The tri colour haired boy burst out.

The pharaoh smiled contently.

"I know." He agreed.

"Then why did you tell it?" Yugi asked through his fit of giggles.

"That's why." Yami whispered as the pad of his index finger softly tapped one of Yugi's dimples.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time – I've missed the site dearly."

Yugi's smile pulled tightly before the humour left his eyes - a deep compassion taking its place.

"You're a great friend Yami." Yugi said as he smoothed his hand out beneath the pharaoh's.

Yami squeezed his other half's hand.

"Dito."

/

Lily had the grace to alert Bakura she would dispose of Shadi tonight before she disappeared, her body clouded by thick black smoke.

The spirit made his way up the stairs his bones aching deep within his body. It felt as if somebody was grinding a sharpened machete against his muscles as if to make him bleed slowly and painfully...very very painfully.

Bakura moved his hazy eyes towards his host's bedroom door, he composed himself before entering.

The only light in the room was the dim lighting of the lamp located in the far corner of the room.

The white haired teen sat on the bed in ripped denim jeans, frazzled at the ankles. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms circling them holding them taut against his abdomen.

The thief exhaled through his nose before taking a seat on the bed before his host, legs crossed.

"I feel like shit." Bakura stated as he rubbed a hand in precautious circles over his chest.

"Well you did just give up your soul – willingly and permanently might I add." Ryou replied his voice sounding muffled as if his sinuses were blocked.

"I won't apologise for my decisions no matter how abrupt they may have been." The white haired spirit explained truthfully.

The teen inclined his head as if he were about to look at Bakura before bowing his head once again.

"I just wish you would have told me about your past. There's so much I don't know about you."

"You know what's necessary."

"But your childhood-"

"My past has nothing to do with this fight."

"Of course it does!" Ryou protested.

Not in the present state of mind to argue Bakura stood up from the bed intending to leave, that was until Ryou lunged up from the mattress and insistently pulled on Bakura's forearm, forcing the spirit to face him.

"Let me go." The spirit ordered, his eyes narrowed at the hand locked over his arm.

"No." Ryou whispered.

The spirit repeated the order with a biting anger in his tone. When the teen only shook his head the thief took action. With precise movements he pulled Ryou towards him by his shoulder and just as quickly pressed him against the bedroom wall, bracing an arm against the teen's chest to keep him pinned there.

Ryou bowed his head, a shuddering breath vibrating through his chest. Pressed against the soft skin of his pale cheeks were salty tears.

"Landlord." The thief breathed as he gently released the boy.

The teen's shoulders shook where he remained pressed against the wall as he cried.

"Look at me." Bakura coaxed.

Ryou slowly did, his small body jolting with his hiccupped breathes.

"What's wrong with you?" The thief asked.

"You just don't get it do you?" Ryou whispered, his loose white shirt hanging off from one shoulder.

"I _can't_ live without you." The teen explained when Bakura had no answer to give him.

The next moment Ryou's body was pressed against the thief's, his arms desperately thrown over Bakura's shoulders, his nose buried into the spirits neck.

And for the first time in a long time Bakura felt regret. Not for the decision he made but for the fact that he hadn't thought of how it would affect Ryou.

"I need you now." The teen whispered, his hands delving beneath Bakura's shirt to trace the warm planes of muscled flesh.

"You have me."

/

Shadi stood on the roof at Kaiba corp, the ancient magic from his millennium item masking him from any mortal's eyes.

He started at the florescent almost blinding glow of city street lights. So much had changed since his time. The clothes – the customs – the rules. One thing that hadn't changed however was the battle between good and evil except now everyone had evolved into even more viscous psychotic creatures.

Shadi felt a cold chill run over his fingertips. He had sensed a darkness following him – watching him however wasn't about to confront it – until now. The being was ready to strike.

The ghost slowly turned around his robes billowing around him.

"You can come out of the shadows." He communicated watching unnerved as a leather clad red head seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You knew I was there?" The demon asked impressed.

Shadi didn't reply, he simply eyed the demon scanning her form for any weapons but he was sure he would have seen them seeing as her revealing outfit fit onto her like a second skin.

"Why are you here?" The spirit questioned.

The demon sighed whiles her black eyes did a languid roll.

"I was given this boring mission- an assassination of all things." She said her eyes boring into the robe wearing man, attempting to gauge a reaction from him. She didn't get one, at least not the one she was hoping for.

"Who are you working for?" Shadi calmly asked.

"I can't tell you that." She answered.

"You know you're working for the wrong side." The ghost commented, his blue eyes scanning the gravelly ground of the roof.

"Considering I'm on the winning side...I'd say you're the one who's on the wrong side."

Shadi processed the words, the demon was confident more than confident she seemed adamant of the fact that the dark side was winning. This wasn't a good sign especially since Shadi could sense his time in the plane of the living was almost up. He had guided and helped the pharaoh and Yugi as much as he could but there was only so much he could say, only so much advice he could offer without altering the destiny that was already planned out for them.

Apparently the outfit could conceal weapons; Lily unsheathed a long brass blade from behind her.

"Do you know what this is?" She whispered her lips ghosting over the thick smooth brass blade.

"A weapon." Shadi identified.

"Not just any weapon. This blade was designed and crafted by a warlock – a legend in his own right – Rohan Sanders." The demon explained, the knife coming down to rest by her side.

The spirit froze momentarily, his millennia of knowledge igniting. He had heard that name before. The wizard who created the brass blade – the blade that could permanently remove paranormal beings from all existence.

Rohan's origin and year of birth were unknown. All that has been known about the man was his story. One day when Sanders was just a boy he returned home to find his mother slaughtered – her throat slit and her clothes torn. Distraught with fear and an overwhelming all consuming sense of loss Rohan visited his village's wicken where he hoped to find answers on his mother's death.

The wicken offered the boy a book – a book that would allow him to communicate with the dead. The wicken warned Rohan he wouldn't like what he saw if he chose to study the book however the boy was adamant on what he wanted to do.

He scarred his soul and shed away his innocence as he performed a blood sacrifice, one that enabled him to contact his mother. Able to contact her, he found out his mothers murderer was his father, so with the knowledge he had gained from the book and a black swelling darkness building within him, he learnt more about the art of necromancy. And finally when he was strong enough he summoned his mother's spirit and together they tortured his father to death.

Underestimation comes as easy to humans as breathing. No one suspected Rohan to abuse the powers he had come to learn but eventually he did. He raised rested spirits and forced them to do his bidding. He ended up travelling through half of his county with an army of immortal soldiers, stealing and killing as he went. Opening up something as dark as he did, changes someone forever. Once you cross a certain line, there's no way to go back and that's not over exaggeration - its fact. But like a lot of powerful dictators Rohan thought he was invincible until of course the spirit's he summoned managed to gather enough power between them to allow themselves the luxury of choice. Instead of having to obey every one of Rohan's wishes, they could now defy them. The spirits were planning to kill the necromancer – to send him into the deepest recesses of hell where he would spend all eternity. He mercilessly used the dead as his puppets eventually using those who just wanted to rest in the afterlife.

The warlock heard of their plans and like a coward took shelter in an unknown location. A decade of countless trials and tests later the Warlock had created a weapon that could wipe away spirits from the plane of the living.

The warlock had exited the cave he'd been festering in, the moment he stepped out of the threshold he felt the air around him tense and twist in a swirl of tightening darkness.

They were coming for him and he couldn't wait.

As a spirit rushed for him he thrust the blade upwards slicing straight through ribs into a heart and looked on with crazed dark eyes as the spirits form flashed red before its body exploded outwards in a mass of bones and blood.

Seeing the dead this scared, this terrified was beyond anything Rohan could have imagined. Their wide eyes, their trembling lips – he was causing this and he'd never felt more powerful. He knew he couldn't hold them all back but by seeing the looks on their faces, he knew he could die happy. Die knowing that he'd forever scarred these people, knowing that he'd have a place in history as one of the most terrifying commanding presences to ever exist.

Rohan Sanders died that day.

He died happy.

No one knew what had happened to the weapon he had created or the copious amounts of necromancy study he had gathered – until now of course.

For the first time in his life Shadi felt his chest constrict and his heart beat painfully. He wouldn't just return to the afterlife he'd be gone forever. To think that you can disappear from the world so easily is an unsettling thought. One that the spirit can't dwell on for too long.

"So you've come to kill me. I'm not afraid to die." The spirit announced his blue eyes wide and defiant.

Lily's smile widened before she threw her head back and laughed.

"Hmm." She hummed her thumb and forefinger travelling up the knife before twisting the digits around the pointed edge.

"Like I said... you underestimate me and killing you would be too easy... not to mention boring." The demon replied a wistful tone to her voice.

Behind her a thick black substance fluctuated up from the ground. The blackness eventually morphed into a figure - a man with shoulder length wavy brown hair, dirtied brown trousers and a torn white tunic. His skin was a warm caramel but his eyes were dark and cold.

"Shadi – meet Rohan." Lily introduced her voice nothing more than a keen tremble.

She looked to Rohan and the man smiled – he barely looked like a man- more like a fierce predator, complete with animalistic features and barely passable mannerisms – he hadn't uttered a single word since he'd arrived.

"You seem to have forgotten that Rohan here is a necromancer meaning not only can he summon the dead he can also _control _them."

Things began to click into place and Shadi realised how well and truly doomed he was. He abruptly raised a hand only to choke on a startled stomach churning breath when his hand paused halfway up to his millennium key.

His whole body was frozen; with much difficulty he jolted his eyes upward to look at Rohan, who had a superior look on his face.

"Your mine now." The brunette grinned as he spoke, his voice a smoky baritone.

"Now that you're more compliant..." Lily began as she strutted towards Shadi's unmoving figure.

With her free hand the redhead wrapped the millennium key around her fist before pulling sharply, the chain snapping against the back of Shadi's neck.

"Nice. I think I'll keep this." She commented as she eyed the piece of jewellery.

The spirit tried to protest, tried to move but everytime he did a shocking sensation of pain shot up to his brain. He closed his eyes against the sensation opening them a moment later when something cool was pressed into his palm.

It was the spirit killing blade.

A sick thought struck him and he wondered what he had done to deserve this. Were they going to force him to stab himself?

"We've got a job for you." Lily commented, a far from innocent smile gracing her lips as she turned from Shadi and looked over her shoulder at Rohan.

/

Yugi made his way up the stairs, his bare feet softly padding against the laminate flooring.

He felt slightly better after his talk with Yami, his heart still felt as if it were jammed in his throat when he contemplated his future but knowing that he wouldn't be alone eased the anxiousness of the situation.

He opened his bedroom door with his elbow, two mugs of warm honey and milk in hand. He passed one to Yami before sitting on his bed.

They drank, a peaceful silence passing, the only sounds the whistely breathe against too hot liquid and small hums of contentment.

Before the teen set off to sleep his millennium item pulsed. He frowned before looking to Yami whose expression mirrored his own.

"That was weird." The teen commented.

"Indeed." The pharaoh agreed though he seemed distracted, his body taut as he moved towards the window, shifting the curtains aside so he could look outside.

A soft patter of rain began the almost serene rhythm it made against the roof adding a soothing sensation to the quietness. The steady rain picked up, small cyclones of wind sending the precautious rain drops in odd directions. The spirit frowned as a flash of pure white lightening blinked away in the distance, noises of thunder following shortly after.

Yugi slightly jittery by the abrupt change in weather and the cautious expression on his other half's face placed his mug onto the desk beside his bed before walking over to the spirit.

"What is it?" The teen asked his breathe hitching and his heart threatening to explode from his chest when the lights in his room suddenly cut out.

"It's okay Yugi." The pharaoh soothed the warm curve of his palm smoothing over his other half's shoulder. "The storm probably just cut the power out."

The spirit didn't seem convinced of his own words and that worried the teen more than anything. Remembering the collection of clutter under his bed that he had yet to clean out Yugi made his way over to it. With an eager scrambling of hands and wide insistent searching eyes he finally found what he was looking for. Yugi pressed the switch of the torch on before blindly waving it across his room; he moved it slowly over the pharaoh a hot swell of panic rising up his chest when he saw a robed figure loomed behind his other half.

"Yami!" The teen shouted, his hand tightening on the torch.

Another flash of lightening acted like strobe lighting briefly blinding all the participants in the room before it settled.

The spirit spun around his body instinctively curling into itself ready for an attack. He let out a belated breath before he clapped the new comer on the shoulder.

"Shadi, my friend." He greeted, the Egyptian spirit gave a tight nod his eyes wide and seemingly focused on something far away.

"Yugi its okay." The pharaoh promised.

"You have news on the millennium items?" Yami asked as he removed his hand.

Shadi shifted slightly his body jagged and uncomfortable.

Yugi stepped closer with a light-hearted shake of his head - he couldn't believe Shadi had scared him so much.

"Shadi are you okay?" The small teen warily asked as he came closer to the spirits and noticed the hardened expression on the robed man's face as well as the sheen of sweat covering it.

"Run." The spirit managed to grit out, his hands scrambling at his robe.

Both Yugi and his Yami took a startling step back, the strange behaviour their friend was emitting both daunting and shocking.

Before either look alike could get the chance to blink Shadi unsheathed a heavy looking brass blade before taking a swipe at the pharaohs shoulder, he managed to cut the spirit, the infliction he caused creating a sizzling burn to swarm up the spirits arm.

The pharaoh hissed painfully as he yanked his arm away, the skin that had connected with the blade now an inky black, as it was decaying – as if he was decaying.

He turned shocked wide purple coloured eyes to Yugi. The teen was terrified , his body shaking within the confides of his over sized pyjamas.

The blade came down again over the previous cut it had made, creating a sizzling black cross against the pharaoh's pale skin.

"Shadi!" Yugi shouted frantically his voice trembling along with his body.

Yami flinched away from the pain, flinched away from the blade ripping away his flesh.

The teen heard a large bang from down the hall which he suspected was his grandfather probably wondering what all the racket was about.

He looked ahead just in time to see his other half falling backwards his good arm cradling the damaged one. He lurched forward his arms bracketing and cradling the pharaoh as they stumbled backwards, towards his bed.

Shadi followed relentlessly, the blade swiping through the air missing the pair by mere inches.

Yugi's bedroom door swung open releasing a rush of cold air into it before he heard his grandfather's voice.

"What on earth!"

Shadi's body stuttered, his eyes tear filled as he seemed to be fighting with something or someone.

"No. I will not do your dirty work." The spirit grinded out, his teeth clenched his face changing into a grimace as his hand clenched and unclenched around the blade.

"Someone's forcing you to do this?" Yami blearily asked his eyes hooded and the entirety of his weight supported by Yugi.

The blue eyed man managed to nod albeit jaggedly.

Yami forced himself forward hissing in the process before he cradled his arm more closely to his person.

"Fight them Shadi. You must fight them." The pharaoh supported.

He briefly removed the hand from his arm looking down upon his sizzling skin as it burnt away revealing exposed tendons and bone marrow. He swallowed hard before rising to his feet.

"Who's doing this?"

Shadi opened his mouth before his body shot up straight; he screamed his voice box sounding as if it were being teared apart. The spirit let out a shaky sob however no tears followed; he simply looked down upon the pharaoh and Yugi a vacant expression on his face – any traces of Shadi seemingly absent.

"It's time to meet your end pharaoh. Zorc says hi by the way." Shadi's lips moved although it wasn't his voice, what came out was something husky and bone chillingly cold.

The pharaoh's eyes widened his throat painfully dry. Zorc. He'd heard that name before, but he couldn't quite remember where. All he knew was that the mention of said name gave him icy chills and a sense of dread.

Shadi rushed for him and at that moment all Yami could think about was protecting Yugi so with a sharp inhale of breath he too rushed forward and slammed straight into Shadi forcing the spirit towards the wall on the far end of the room.

Yami wrapped his fingers around Shadi's wrist forcing his weapon yielded hand against the wall, he slammed it against the wall several more times before the robe wearing spirit dropped it. The blade connected to the floor was a clang.

"What's going on?" Yugi's grandfather asked, his arms pulling Yugi up off of the floor.

The teen couldn't answer he just stood staring with wide scared eyes as his other half and someone he once thought was an ally fought.

"This isn't you. Fight it." The pharaoh breathed from where he had Shadi braced against the wall.

"Pathetic parasite." Shadi screeched again in a voice not his own before he used his elongated nails to scratch down the open wound on Yami's arm. The toughness of his nails scratched along the bone and muscle tissue there drawing forward stream after stream of fruity red blood.

The pharaoh screamed, falling backwards and away from the excruciating pain Shadi's movements caused. He had no time to recover. Shadi lunged after him forcing the pharaoh onto his back on the floor before he straddled him and delivered punch after punch to the pharaoh's face.

All too soon blood began to pour from Yami's nose and bruises began to appear.

He gasped the sound tight and laboured as his face was brutalised with every viscous punch.

The pain abruptly stopped the body forcing his to lay still twitching above him.

He looked up through a half closed blood crusted eye to see a dagger had been forced through Shadi's chest.

Shadi made a gurgling noise, his hand hovering next to the brass blade. The blade that has charred his skin. Shadi whispered a strangled thank you before his body exploded in a firework of blood and bone.

Yugi stood with blood painting his face and caking his hair, his once confident grasp on the blade failing.

He dropped the dagger, a sob leaving his mouth.

/

Bakura shifted more comfortably on the bed his eyes slowly travelling over the body that was bundled beside his own; he ran a long finger over Ryou's ribs before his finger dipped over the curve of the others hipbone.

Ryou released a heavy sigh, his body still active though he'd fallen asleep long ago. He instinctively moved closer to Bakura.

A resounding smash from downstairs sounded, Bakura frowned before turning to Ryou who had shifted and moaned sleepily. The spirit bowed his head as he brushed his lips against the others shoulder blade.

"Sleep, I'll see what it is." Bakura assured as he slipped out of bed pulling away Ryou's insistent hands that asked him to remain exactly where he was. He threw on a pair of dark black sweats before taking the steps two at a time.

He made it to the living room, not bothering to flick on the light.

"It's done." A voice spoke from behind him.

Bakura turned an insult hanging on his lips until he remembered his promise.

"Lily." He acknowledged with a nod of his head.

The demon went to leave before she turned to Bakura, red lips turned downwards.

"There's something you're not telling me." Bakura suspiciously stated, his eyes narrowed in barely concealed distrust.

"The brass blade you've heard of it?" Lily asked.

"Of course I have, it kills spirits. What of it?"

"The pharaoh has it."

A pair of ruby red eyes widened.

"How!"

"It's not of importance, I'm sure he isn't even aware of its power."

"And if he is?"

"Then he mustn't be aware of _you_." Lily warned before throwing a gleaming gold item at Bakura. He identified it as the millennium key but before he could question Lily about it she disappeared.

/

It was a struggle to get Yugi to bed. It was a struggle to get him to do anything. He had screamed for an unfathomable amount of time, until his voice finally gave out on him and he sunk to his knees his hands shaking violently as they scrambled over the bones and blood scattered over his bedroom floor.

Solomon had regurgitated and for a moment was too frightened to even take a step over toward his grandson. His first thought was to grab a towel – a white once which he releases now was obnoxious. He had taken it and ran it down Yugi's face; he couldn't stand to see someone else's blood over his grandsons face. The blood of someone his grandson had _murdered. _

He had collected more towels and was swiping it over the floors and walls souping up the remains of their friend before throwing them into a large black bag. The entire time his eyes went to Yami who did nothing more than hold Yugi and whisper words - words Solomon couldn't hear but hoped were working to soothe the teen.

The blood was dark and had stained the floor and walls. After disposing of the bag carrying the tainted towels Solomon went into his bedroom where Yami had placed Yugi before beckoning the spirit to the kitchen. The pharaoh paused; his hand hovering over Yugi's sleeping face before he followed.

On the granite work top's within the kitchen was another towel this one a faded cream, Solomon unwrapped it revealing the brass blade inside.

"What is it?" The man asked Yami.

The pharaoh looked down at his shoulder. His skin had healed somewhat but it felt sore and had black vein like lines covering it.

"I can't be sure." He replied solemnly.

It was powerful and dangerous whatever it was.

"What should we do with it?" Solomon asked.

"Yami?" The old man pressed when the spirit remained silent.

"We destroy it." The pharaoh stated his face a cold mask of indifference.

"What?"

"You heard me." Yami spat before he closed his eyes and took a deep inward breath.

"Forgive me for my rudeness Solomon but whatever this thing is its evil. It _killed _Shadi." The spirits voice caught at the end of his sentence.

He opened his eyes before looking over at Solomon.

"We destroy it." He repeated.

"Okay." Solomon agreed before he reached into the kitchen drawer where he kept the lighters.

/

Yami and Solomon stood side by side in the back garden of the card shop. Before them a fire blazed and a brass dagger was disgustingly thrown into it. Both men stayed until the brass melted into a liquid, the fire spitting and hissing until that too died out.

If they had stayed a little longer they would have seen the golden liquid draw together as if by an invisible force. If they had stayed a little longer they would have seen the liquid form itself back in a blade. If they had stayed a little longer they would have seen the white haired thief that bent down to pick it up.

If they had stayed a little longer...

/

**(AN) Hi guys I'm so sorry I've taken my sweet ass time getting a chapter out. Stuff on my computer got deleted then my muse decided to go on a strike but I'm glad I've finally got this out. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Dolorous Doll **

**X**


	12. Bad Body Double

**AN – Can I first just apologise profusely for being a terrible person and not uploading for a gazillion years, I've been stupidly busy lately and have had no time to write anything. At all. But I sat down at my computer and forced myself to remain seated until this was done. Now I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure a shower is in order. Now you've bared witness to my gross hygiene habits I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. **

**Much Love **

**Dolorous Doll**

**x**

Valentine's day like a lot of holidays has been morphed throughout the years. It started as celebrations for Christian saints and turned into a holiday that was engrossed with cupids, cheap chocolate and tasteless cards which no doubt would be thrown away a few days after the holiday takes place.

Ryou's never really had any interest in Valentine's Day, in the past he's seen people sneak anonymous valentines cards into others lockers, seen couples show enough PDA to make bystanders uncomfortable and seen those who have no one to spend the day with - those people tend to pick up a meal for one and a bottle of cheap vodka at their local convenience store. Most holidays are designed to bring people together, to promote socialising but in all honestly Ryou thinks they make people feel lonelier. The amount of suicides peek at Christmas time, especially for those who live alone and have no family. The fact that someone took the time out to tally the amount of suicides really makes Ryou question their choice of hobby.

The teen makes his way through the streets of Domino, the clouds greying and thickening above him. The forecast said heavy rain, and high speed winds which is okay with him, Ryou hasn't been asked out for Valentine's day and Bakura's been quiet the last couple of days. After Bakura had left their bed and spoken to Lily, he took control over Ryou's body while the teen rested. Bakura didn't tell Ryou where he had been, the teen didn't even think to ask. All the thief had done was tell him they were one step closer to reaching their goal. And since that was the case they needed to find Bakura his own body. Ryou was reluctant at first, understandably pissed and confused because why would Bakura need another body when he had Ryou's to use at he pleased? However Bakura had explained that once he had his own body it would be easier for both of them to fight rather than only having one of them in control. It made sense but Ryou was unsure on how it would feel. If Bakura found another vessel to contain him would Ryou still be able to feel him – emotionally, mentally and psychically?

It was daunting in a way to know that they could be separated from one another so easily but if Bakura was adamant he needed his own body then Ryou would help him get it, by any means necessary. He'd actually thought of several ways in which he could provide Bakura with a vessel once the thief had told him what he'd need. A willing body – someone ready to fully sacrifice themselves to Bakura. It was difficult but Ryou was smart and he had some ideas.

Rain begins to fall as Ryou reaches his front door, he shuffles his grocery bags into one arm and uses the other to fish his keys out of his pocket and open the front door.

Everything feels a lot emptier now that half of the items in his house have been removed for genetics evidence by the police. Bakura assured Ryou that there is nothing on the furniture in the house that could link them to Father Johnson's death, so Ryou let them take whatever items they needed. Soon if everything went according to Bakura's plan something as trivial as the police could not stop them.

Ryou flippantly throws his keys onto the granite work surface in his kitchen before dumping the grocery bags beside them. The rain begins to fall more harshly the rain hammering against the windows and the roof. Thunder grumbles loudly, Ryou spares a glance at the window before turning to his bags. He gets as far as placing several items onto the tabletop before a loud banging resonates from his front door.

A small flare of anxiousness runs through Ryou. He can't help but to expect the worst at times, especially when there's a knock on his door and he's not expecting anyone. He walks towards his door and makes a point of looking through the peep hole. His lips part in surprise at the figure on the other side, he stares for a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor and opening the door wide.

Tristan stands on the step of Ryou's porch his usually spiked hair falling in wet strands over his forehead. His lips are parted; his chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath, held within his hand is a pale blue plastic bag.

"Tristan."

"Can I come in?"

"S..sure." Ryou replies still a little confused by the situation. He steps aside and allows the brunette to step into his house, the raindrops from Tristan's clothes dripping at a slow pace onto the floor.

"I'll get you a towel." Ryou says, his body skimming against Tristan's as he moves to shut the front door.

Ryou makes his way upstairs to the airing cupboard located in the hallway; he grabs a small slightly worn white towel before jogging down the stairs. When he makes it back to the hallway Tristan is gone, a puddle of raindrops replaces him. Ryou frowns before walking through to the living room where he finds the brunette sitting upon the sofa with his legs parted, the plastic bag from earlier rested beside him.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" The white haired teen asks as he approaches Tristan kneeling between the teen's legs once he reaches him.

Tristan lifts his head as Ryou raises the towel. He smooth's it down the brunette's cheek before pressing it up and against the side of his head. He then moves it up, the towel flicks against Tristan's hair the thick sections separating wetly against the teen's scalp.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Is all the brunette says and Ryou huffs an amused sound.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The teen repeats as he curves the towel over Tristan's jaw and down his neck stopping when he reaches Tristan's collarbone. He feels Tristan swallow and then suddenly the situation seems entirely more intimate.

"Here." Ryou whispers as he places the towel into Tristan's rapidly drying hands.

"I'll put some tea on." Ryou informs but before he can stand the brunette reaches for his plastic bag.

"I got you something."

Ryou blinks in surprise.

Tristan hands Ryou the bag and whiles he waits for the other to open it he wipes the towel over the back of his neck.

The bag crinkles loudly in Ryou's hands; the outline shape is rectangular and the object feels hard. The teen's breathe halts when he removes the object from the bag. It's a photo frame, the design is simple there's no fancy patterns or cheesy lettering, it's just blue, a creamy sky blue but that isn't what Ryou notices. What he notices is the picture inside. It's of himself and Aname on that snow day. A rushing heat of gratitude ignites within Ryou. He wants to appreciate the gift but in the back of his mind he cannot ignore the fact that he didn't notice its absence.

"I found it that night... you know. I know I should have told you I took it but I just wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?" Tristan words are hoarsely whispered and cautious.

Ryou runs his thumb over Aname's face.

"I love it. Thank you."

Tristan shifts. "Sure."

Ryou gives himself a moment to soak the picture in before he places it onto his coffee table then sets out to do what he had intended – make tea.

He enters the kitchen and closes the door, feet soft and careful as he walks over to the island table top and leans against it.

He mentally calls for Bakura and feels himself breathe a bit more easily when the spirit appears before him.

"What is it?" Bakura asks and Ryou smiles.

"I think I may have found you your vessel." Ryou retorts and Bakura looks simultaneously intrigued and disbelieving.

/

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Detective Matthews asks his tone agitated.

"You know how the system works James; the higher up's have to get someone to do an internal investigation regarding your behaviour. The moment I find out what's going on you'll be the first to know." Robert explains his eyes tired and his suit askew from many nights of restlessness.

A dark skinned police officer from Domino's head office steps into the room, the man's black suit immaculate and his black haired goatee cut with high precision.

"Detective Matthews, Chief Taylor, my name is Richard Sonning. I'm the one who will be dealing with this case and your verdict." Richard explains his eyes moving between the two men before him.

"It has been decided - Detective Matthews that you will be suspended from work for a minimum of two months with immediate action."

"This is absolutely ridiculous." James spits his grey eyes narrowed.

"James..." Robert starts.

"No chief. I'm being suspended for doing my job which is more than I can say for you damn lackeys."

Richard looks slightly amused by James's outburst, he pulls the folder he has beaneath his arm away before dropping it onto the table.

"Inside this folder are the details of your temporary suspension and may I remind you Detective Matthews that it is only temporary however if I see anything that indicates you are not capable of working under our professional expectations I will not hesitate to take the necessary steps to remove you from your current position. Do I make myself clear?"

James clenches his jaw, his eyes screaming anger.

"Evidently."

/

"You can't keep avoiding everyone. They're really starting to worry - especially Tea." The pharaoh quietly said as he took a seat beside Yugi in his soul room. It wasn't necessarily darker now but it lacked that natural brightness it had before Shadi's death.

"I just want to stay here for a little while longer." Yugi says just as quietly his eyes unfocused and watery. "Just a little while longer."

Yami exhaled through his nose as he stared at Yugi guiltily. The reason why Yugi was secluding himself and hiding away was all Yami's fault, he should have been strong enough to stop Shadi himself. But he wasn't he was weak and Yugi had to pray the price for the pharaoh's mistakes.

Yami sits beside Yugi, a silent but unignorable presence. He remains where he is, pretending he can't see the tremors in Yugi's body as the teen silently cries. He doesn't want to be coddled but he also doesn't want to be alone so Yami fights the urge to physically comfort his lighter half.

When Yugi passes out from exhaustion, lips parted and closed eyes red rimmed Yami goes to run a hand through his hair then falters. Instead he gets up and leaves entering the labyrinth that is his soul room.

Almost everything is locked up, hidden away - long forgotten memories but there has to be something that can help him. There must be. Shadi was the one who was assigned to help them but now that he's no longer around they have no leads, no powerful allies which means the only thing they do have is the Pharaoh's lost memories. And he knows Shadi said he shouldn't go poking around in them but he has to do _something._

He walks up to a gold plated door with black chains haphazardly wrapped around it. He gently lays his palm against the door and the chains graciously untangle themselves, the metal finishes of it scraping loudly. The door creaks open and he falters because although it's opened for him he's not entirely sure he should go through. Yugi's crying imagine crashes through his mind and Yami rushes into the room, jumps when the door slams shut behind him the chains slithering like snakes as they wrap around the door once again.

A black and purple figure pulses before him before it settles into the shape of his beloved Dark Magician. The duel monster regards him curiously for a moment before bowing at the waist its staff curling into his hip.

"I need you to show me my past. I need a clue, how do I stop this." Yami demands, the Dark Magician frowns, opens his mouth slowly.

"It is forbidden."

Yami tenses. "I am your master and I command you. Show me my past."

The Dark Magician doesn't reply, just jaggedly turns his head to the side eyes falling upon a large golden chest in the corner of the room. He snaps his eyes back towards Yami but it's too late the Pharaoh's already seen it.

He stalks towards it and the Dark Magician appears beside him hovering and reaching out a hand. "You mustn't."

"Stand down." The Pharaoh shouts and unable to defy his master the Dark Magician does as he's asked.

Yami's hands hover over the chest, the gold shimmering beneath his fingers; in a warning or a coaxing gesture he's not sure.

His fingers touch the top of the rounded chest lid and it opens, the lid flying off. Black swirls come spiralling out of the chest, flinging the pharaoh back. He crashes to the floor, silently grimacing in pain.

He stares wide eyed at the flashes of images that fly out through the chest, some are too quick for him to see, others distorted and blurred. Nothing makes sense and the longer he looks the hotter his eyes get as if the images are taking all the moisture away from them. The sound of air whipping out of the chest sounds harsh and angry like gale force winds.

Yami grits his teeth and raises an arm to shield himself when more blackness escapes the chest, flying off of the surfaces of his soul rooms floor and walls. A rounded bit of blackness shoots straight towards the Dark Magician piercing through its chest. Yami only has a brief moment to realise it hadn't come out before the Dark Magician turns to him eyes bright fierce and flickering gold.

The Dark Magician appears before him, raising his staff slowly.

"Stop this." Yami shouts, veins in his hand prominent from where he's clenched his fist.

The Duel Monster doesn't stop, just smiles, a small cruel upturn of his lips before his staff descends.

Over his thunderously loud heartbeat Yami hears a shout before there's hard shuffling footfalls. Yugi appears before him arms splayed out on either side of him as he stands between the pharaoh and the Dark Magician.

"Stop!" Yugi shouts and Yami doesn't need to see the young boy's eyes to be able to picture the watery fierceness that's there.

The Dark Magician freezes staff poised above its head. He blinks several times until the yellow illuminating his eyes dies down and he lowers his weapon.

Yugi collapses to his knees in front of the Pharaoh and Yami reaches a tentative hand out, posies it above his lighter half's shoulder before he draws back.

"I was looking for a way to my past, for an explanation. I thought that if I could see how I saved the world before I could do it again. I was trying to protect you."

Without turning to him Yugi answers. "I know, but were in this together. We _protect _each other."

Sometimes Yami thinks that Yugi is his guardian not the other way around. Yugi is the stronger one and Yami's eternally grateful for having met him. He gives a firm nod and turns his eyes to his Dark Magician.

"We won't try to reopen his memories." Yugi assures, the Dark Magician gives an affirmative nod before he turns walks until he's stood in front of the chest. His hand hovers over the chest and as it does chains loop around it, locking the chest back up.

Yugi stands up shakily before turning to Yami and offering him his hand. Yami takes it and slowly stands.

"Let's go." Yugi says.

"To your soul room?" The pharaoh questions, frowning lightly when Yugi's silent for several minutes.

The young boy shakes his head. "I'm ready." Yugi quietly declares and Yami barely suppresses how proud he feels. He gives a nod and then both himself and Yugi exit the protective shell of the puzzle and enter reality.

/

The teas still hot when Ryou sets the cups down onto the coffee table, steam wafting up from it.

"So you didn't have any plans for Valentine's day then?" Ryou asks.

Tristan shakes his head minutely before he turns to Ryou with widened eyes.

"You didn't - did you? Oh god you did. Sorry I've probably just ruined your night." He babbles settling his damp towel down before going to stand.

Ryou wraps a hand around Tristan's forearm, halting him before he smiles faintly.

"No plans." He assures and Tristan relaxes, arm going limp in Ryou's soft grip.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Ryou asks a moment later and after a confirming nod from Tristan he picks a random one out, dimming down the lights before jumping down onto the sofa.

He turns to Tristan before he presses play on the DVD and the brunette smiles at him, there's something sad about it but Ryou doesn't say anything just smiles back.

Halfway through the film Ryou remembers his tea and even though he knows it's probably cold he ventures taking a sip of it. It's cold and tastes gross; he grimaces but takes another sip anyway before putting it back onto the coffee table.

"Five minutes left of Valentine's day." Tristan notes and Ryou glances a look at the clock and sees that yes it is five minutes to midnight.

"You know in Romania they say that the last minutes of Valentine's day should be used to venture out into something that you've craved." Tristan says and Ryou turns to look at him, notices how Tristan's hair is still matted across his forehead from where the raindrops had weighed it down and Ryou realises that he likes it a lot better like that.

"Sounds like a tradition that could get you into a lot of trouble." Ryou replies and in the distance an action scene is taking place on the film. Explosions flash on the television and the light flickers off of Tristan's angular facial features.

"Yeah." Tristan agrees before he leans forward and Ryou lets him, let's Tristan press his lips against Ryou's and for a minute Ryou wonders if he's Tristan's first kiss because when he opens his mouth Tristan hesitates before opening his own. They share several open mouthed breath filled kisses before Tristan pulls back and his face is bright pink from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"This is okay right?" Tristan asks, eyes still closed, fingers having found their way to Ryou's waist where his thumbs give soft little self conscious twitches.

"Yeah." Ryou whispers around a gasp, pushing forward again and pressing his mouth against the brunettes. "Yeah." He repeats, fingers fluffing up Tristan's hair and pushing at his shirt stretching the collar when his fingers dip down to run across Tristan's collarbone.

Tristan's touch is more tentative than Ryou's own, shy boarding on a level of nervousness but his hands are big and smooth and the small moan he releases when Ryou climbs into his lap makes Ryou dizzy with arousal.

"Shit." Tristan hisses when Ryou pulls his mouth away and pushes his hips down.

The brunette's eyes are squeezed shut, hands fisted and bunching up the material of Ryou's thin t-shirt. Ryou pushes at Tristan's shirt, fingers catching on buttons until his shirt's hanging off of his shoulder. Tristan opens his eyes, the lids heavy and his breathing slow as he pushes his fingers up under Ryou's top, the digits feeling every bit of flesh he can reach, Ryou's jutted hip bones, his protruded ribs, his pink nipples that harden beneath the touch of Tristan's thumbs.

Ryou's jeans are comfortable around his hips loose enough that his movements are fluid when he rolls his hips down into Tristan's, breathing out a gasp when he feels Tristan's erection pressing against his own. Tristan pulls him close, arms pushing up his shirt, blunt nails dragging down Ryou's shoulders as he jerks his hips.

Tristan's cock is hard against his jeans, straining and dripping wetness that glides down his shaft and over his thighs. And he's so close to coming it's ridiculous. His nose butts at Ryou's jaw line and the shorter teen slowly turns his head, takes gasping breaths against Tristan's mouth before they kiss, desperate and messy and Tristan makes a noise close to a whimper before his face scrunches up and he punches his hips up once, twice. He comes his ejaculate pressing against his boxers, shooting out of him in thick warm spurts.

He falls back against the sofa watching with half lidded eyes as Ryou presses a hand against Tristan's chest the other curling into his trousers before he moves his hand up and down jaggedly. In moments he's coming, biting on his lip as his hips lazily push back and forth. Hand still shoved inside his pants, fingers webbed with his own come Ryou leans forward cards his free hand into Tristan's hair and kisses him between stuttered breaths.

"God bless the Romanians." Tristan mumbles face still flushed and sweaty and Ryou laughs before kissing him again.

In the background there's another explosion on the TV.

Ryou expects Tristan to be awkward after but he's not he does however spend a good ten minutes with his hands up Ryou's shirt and his mouth on Ryou's until the white haired teens lips are puffy, spit slick and red and the skin on his back and chest are burning from the calluses on Tristan's hands.

He shifts under Ryou and the teen then realises that Tristan came in his pants and that has got to be getting uncomfortable now. He pulls away slowly before lightly pulling at a strand of hair at the base of Tristan's skull.

"We should get cleaned up." Ryou says and Tristan nods, shyly kissing the corner of Ryou's mouth before he heads up to the bathroom.

Ryou feels him before he sees him.

He turns his eyes and Bakura's standing by the door, head leant back against the frame. He turns to Ryou, his grin feral.

"That was quite the show." Bakura comments.

"You're aren't supposed to show up yet." Ryou chides but he doesn't resist when Bakura strides over pushes Ryou back into the sofa and crawls on top of him.

Bakura wraps a hand around Ryou's neck, his nose skimming up the curve of Ryou's cheek.

"You smell like him."

"Jealous?"

Bakura sneers. "Infinitely."

Ryou's eyes soften; he lift's his hand before running it through Bakura's hair. "This will work." The teen assures before he pushes against Bakura. "Now move before he comes back."

/

Tristan stares hazy eyed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, a pile of come stained tissues spread out before him. He gathers them up before chucking them into the toilet and flushing them away.

He's stuck between laughing giddily and calling Joey because he's just had his first sexual experience and this is where he needs his best friend to tell him what the hell to do. Are him and Ryou dating now? Would it be really creepy if Tristan told Ryou that he's never felt this way about anyone before and he's pretty sure he couldn't feel this way about anyone else?

He runs a hand through his hair unable to keep the cheek splitting grin off of his face. He spares a glance in the mirror giving himself a mental pep talk before he jogs back down the stairs.

He jumps over the last two steps and into the living room stopping short when he spots Ryou standing by the sofa, eyes red rimmed as tears spill from them.

"Hey what's wrong?" He worriedly asks rushing over before placing his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

"It's Bakura." Ryou sniffles, shaking his head when Tristan frowns.

"The spirit of the ring." Ryou clarifies.

"What about him?" Tristan asks, his words dread filled.

Ryou shudders, hands reaching up only to curl into the front of Tristan's shirt. "He's alive." He harshly whispers and Tristan's blood runs cold. He pulls away from the shorter teen.

"How?" He demands before eyeing Ryou suspiciously. "You told me he was gone."

Ryou furiously wipes at his eyes. "I thought he was." He says voice trembling. "It started off as nightmares, I was seeing him all the time in my dreams and I just thought it was some kind of Stockholm syndrome thing but then he said that he was getting stronger and the moment he was he was going to take over my body. Please Tristan I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Tristan looks torn but soon he reaches out pulls Ryou towards him and mumbles into his hair. "Shhh, it's going to be okay."

"Actually it isn't." Tristan freezes, arms unconsciously tightening around Ryou before he lifts his head away from the shorter teen's hair and looks to the corner of the room where the voice came from.

And it feels like the biggest mind fuck in the world because minus a few features both Bakura's look inexplicably similar. The darker Bakura's eyes are a crimson red though and his canines glint as he grins and Tristan can only describe him as vampiric looking.

Ryou pulls away from him and Tristan can see him trembling.

"Please..." He begins to beg before Bakura snorts.

"I think were way past the point of pleading, don't you landlord? I offered you a chance to give me what I want yet you chose to betray me. To pick the pharaoh and his pawns over me." Bakura spits before he takes a step towards them.

"What do you want?" Tristan asks hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Ryou dead." Bakura answers with a shrug and Ryou sobs.

"He's foiled my plans one too many times already. I'm going to claim his body for myself and in order for that to happen he needs to die." Bakura says and Tristan's too consumed with being terrified that he doesn't fully register Bakura's approach until Ryou cries out when Bakura grips his hair and begins pulling him away.

"Stop." Tristan screams rushing forward in order to take a swing at Bakura.

The spirit turns around, red eyes gleaming and teeth snapping as he grabs Tristan's offending fist and twists it, painfully pushing the brunette to the floor.

"You foolish boy." Bakura grates as he shoves at the arm twisted in his grip. Tristan grunts in pain, tears pricking at his eyes before he begs.

"Take me."

Bakura pauses before he pushes Tristan, the brunette falls to the floor but is quick to scramble around until he's facing Bakura.

Ryou's staring at him with a trembling chin and wide eyes.

"Tristan no." Ryou says before Bakura backhands him sending him into a submissive silence.

"You son of a bitch!" Tristan spits. "Take me; you want a body take mine." Everything about him is screaming that this is wrong and this is bad but a bigger part of him is saying protect Ryou, protect your friend, _help him. _

Bakura grins, tooth catching on his bottom lip as he bends at the waist, eyes level with Tristan's. He looks so smug and self assured like he had been waiting for this to happen.

"You give your body over to me, wholly and completely - to do with as I please." Tristan frowns before he shakes his head. What the hell was with all the formalities?

"Only if you leave Ryou alone, you let him go and you don't hurt him. _Ever_."

"Do you give your body over to me." Bakura growls and Tristan barely manages not to flinch under that malignant penetrative glare.

"Promise me you won't hurt him." Tristan says and Bakura clenches his teeth before nodding.

"You have my word no harm will come to your play thing. Now do you give your body to me wholly and completely?"

Tristan squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of all the things in his life he cares about, his friends and family, and tries to ignore Ryou's stuttered pleads for him to _not do this._

"Yes." Tristan whispers. And then all he feels is pain, a burning pressure across his breastbone and he opens his eyes choking out a wet sob when he sees blood pool out over his chest from a slick cut and before him Bakura's holding a blade. The brunette tries to bring a hand up to cover the cut to stop the swell of blood but then suddenly his limbs are being forced down held by thick clouds of blackness. It takes Tristan a moment to realise that Ryou is no longer crying, he turns to him and the white haired teen looks intrigued and almost excited, the tears no longer falling from his eyes.

His eyes snap back to Bakura when there's the shift of clothing then Bakura's cutting across his own forearm. With the blade in one hand Bakura collects smears of his own blood with the other then digs his nails into the cut on Tristan's chest. Tristan screams, body tensing and twisting in a poor attempt to get away from Bakura's talon like nails as they wipe away the blood from his chest.

"Ryou..." Tristan ventured his voice trembling as sweat formed over his brow. Why wasn't Ryou doing anything, what happened to his trembling body and his shaking pleads?

There are sweeps across the laminate flooring as Bakura draws a star symbol in their blood.

"Landlord get the candles." Bakura orders and Tristan watches in confusion as Ryou wonders away before ambling back helping Bakura to light and place the candles around the blood symbol on the floor.

"I don't understand." Tristan choked and Bakura turned to him before laughing cruelly.

"You truly are a pathetic site to behold. Did you honestly think for a minute that what Ryou felt for you was real?" Tristan hears the words but they make no sense to him.

The brunette just turns his eyes to Ryou but what he sees isn't what he's come to know, what he thought he knew. Ryou looks cold, eyes hard and mouth curling up at the corners in a cruel parody of a smile.

"You were just a pawn Tristan." Ryou says and Tristan feels his world crashing down around him because this is the real Ryou. What he saw was just a facade, a sick twisted lie he let himself get wrapped up in and now he's going to die. Bakura's going to claim his body and the person Tristan was trying to protect is the one that put him here.

"He's mine." Bakura states. "In every way that matters." He smiles grimly. "And now your body will be mine too."

Bakura starts chanting and Tristan allows himself the luxury of crying.

Bakura's shouts stop as the light above them flickers before it bursts, shards of glass cascading from the ceiling.

Tristan screams in pain because it feels like his insides are burning up. Bakura makes a choking noise before he drops to his knees hand grasping his shirt over his heart.

"Bakura?" Ryou questions dropping to his knees beside his darker half and seeing the concern in Ryou's eyes over someone like Bakura hurts Tristan more than he can comprehend.

Tristan and Bakura both choke up blood simultaneously, Ryou leans forward his palm cupping Bakura's jaw where the thief's blood spews over his fingers.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouts, hands fumbling in their haste to wipe away the blood pooling out of Bakura's mouth.

Tristan shuts his eyes when he feels a sharp pain grip his insides, coiling around his very being and tugging with such might he's left gasping, his lungs expanding in the effort to obtain oxygen. He screams out in pain as he feels a pressure inside him implode. Then he feels nothing.

A white blinding light shoots out of Tristan's body at the same time it does Bakura's and Ryou's shoved back by the pressure of it. He slams into the wall and looks up through squinted eyes as the light that came out of Bakura slams into Tristan's body.

Bakura's body disappears in a shimmer of light and Ryou cries out when the millennium ring burns against his chest.

The light outshines the whole room and Ryou shuts his eyes against the burning of his retinas, when the light fades he opens his eyes and blinks away the spots of colour that blink before him.

He presses his hands onto the floor and shoves himself up; ignorant to the shards of glass he grazes against his palms.

Tristan wheezes, sucks in a sharp breath before he turns to Ryou and his eyes are burning a bright crimson – Bakura's eyes. Tristan- _Bakura_ laughs, hands running over Tristan's face.

"It worked." He rasps, pointed canines gleaming in the dim light.

"It worked." He repeats and Ryou chokes out a disbelieving laugh, his body crashing into Bakura's tackling him to the floor as he kisses him.

They fuck on the floor, between the shards of glass and Tristan's spilt blood.

Neither one of them stops laughing.

/

Ryou closes his eyes as the water of the shower glides down over his back. He feels hands brush over his forehead before curling into his hair and he hums, eyelids fluttering open.

He reaches up, wipes away a bit of blood from Bakura's jaw.

"It's weird, seeing you like this." Ryou mumbles because it still feels like Bakura, but he looks like Tristan.

"It feels strange." Bakura admits, holding his hand out between them as he flexes his arm. "But good, this vessels strong."

Ryou nods fingers gliding down over Bakura's tanned stomach, thumb grazing over the dark trail of hair that leads down to his groin.

"So what now?" Ryou asks and Bakura butts his nose against the corner of Ryou's mouth as he pushes his half hard cock against the teenager's hip.

Ryou laughs, hand going down to wrap around Bakura.

"Apart from that." He mumbles.

"We travel to Egypt." Bakura replies hand gripping the nape of Ryou's neck as he breaths a huff of air against the others throat.

"We still need the millennium rod, necklace and puzzle. The rod and necklace are in Egypt, they were given to tomb keepers to protect. It shouldn't be too difficult recovering the items from them."

"And how do we get the puzzle."

"That will be a lot more difficult we'll have to do some more combat training." Bakura says and Ryou reaches behind him to turn the shower off.

"Then we better get started."

/

It's early in the morning; the sun is peeking out from behind greyed clouds, the scent of the air salty and muggy from the rain last night.

Solomon sighs worriedly as he stares out the window, he feels his left hand tremble lightly and he puts his right hand onto the left to still the movement.

Yugi's been absent for days, the teenager spending most of his days in a haze. Solomon will go up, leave food and drink on a tray but whenever he comes back to it hours later it's always untouched.

In his entire existence he's never seen anything like the blade that had killed Shadi. Never has he felt well and truly out of his depth. If there was any way he could take the puzzle and the responsibility it brings away from Yugi he would, but the puzzle chose him. It's his destiny to stop the evil in the world not Solomon's.

There's a light cough behind him and he turns around, eyes widening when he spots Yugi and Yami. He's ecstatic at the sight of him and can do nothing but rush over and pull his grandson into a hug.

Yugi holds him back after a moment and whispers his name wetly.

"I've missed you." Solomon admits as he pulls back enough to look at Yugi's face.

"I've missed you too Grandpa." Yugi says before looking over at Yami, a small reluctance on his face.

"What is it?" Solomon questions, fearing the worst.

They stand in the kitchen as Yugi and Yami explain to Solomon what their next move is going to be.

"Shadi told me there are tomb keepers in Egypt who have the millennium necklace as well as the rod; I believe he wanted us to get these items before anyone else could."

"So you'll be flying there together?" Solomon queries and Yugi nods.

"With the others - Joey, Tea and Tristan. I've called them they should be over soon; I don't think I could do this without them." Yugi says and Solomon nods.

"Yugi I know this is something you must do but I want you to be safe, I need you to be safe." Solomon's eyes go over to the pharaoh. "All of you." He finishes.

"We will be." Yugi says as he reaches a hand out, lays it over his grandfathers. "I promise."

Solomon stares at him for a moment and wonders when his grandson grew without his knowledge. Grew into this strong, ebullient man. He wishes he had noticed it more but he thinks he's witnessing the biggest change yet. The best asset. The will to fight for others, the readiness for self sacrifice, the compulsion to do good and save those he loves.

Solomon turns his hand over, grips Yugi's fingers.

There's a knock on the door and they both blink away the quiet haze that was created and Yugi smiles.

"I'll get it." He says before scurrying out the kitchen.

Solomon turns to Yami, his eyes hard.

"You take care of him." He says and it isn't a question.

Yami nods resolutely before following after Yugi.

/

Solomon finishes pouring the steaming mixture of milk and honey into mugs before taking it over and placing it onto the table.

"Thanks Gramps." Joey says, rubbing his hands together joyfully before grabbing and taking a gulp of the hot liquid. He makes a wounded noise straight after, tongue flicking out obscenely.

"Ack, hot." He supplies, loudly placing the mug back onto the table.

Tea rolls her eyes before picking up her own mug, smartly blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Where's Tristan?" Yugi asks with a frown and Joey shrugs.

"I tried to call him, he didn't answer. So what's up Yug?"

They explain the situation, providing answers for questions that the teens have.

"Someone is trying to steal the millennium items, someone bad." Yugi says and Joey stands up.

"Well then we gotta stop them, I'm with you Yug." The blonde adamantly provides, Tea also stands and smiles at Yugi.

"Me too, whatever you decide to do, we'll be with you, every step of the way."

Yugi looks up at them both with gratitude.

"We should book the flights." Tea says, going over to her bag where her laptop is.

"Yeah, and I had better get some packing done. I'm definitely gonna need some sunscreen." Joey says as he follows after Tea.

"Sunscreen! Joey this isn't a holiday." Tea calls out and Yugi and Yami share affectionate eye rolls before turning to face one another.

"So this is it." Yugi says, hand unconsciously coming to cradle the puzzle.

"Are you ready for this Yugi?" The pharaoh asks and he doesn't sound patronising just curious if not a little worried.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

/

Chief Robert's ran a hand over his face before clasping it over his mouth, stifling the yawn that crept through.

"Chief." Someone softly called and he turned to face one of his men.

"Yes." He mumbled, catching sight of the sympathetic look that was aimed his way.

"Mattie asked to see you; he said he's got progress on the Johnson case."

Robert nodded before getting up, any progress was good progress. Especially with this case, ever since the fiasco with Matthews breaking into Ryou's house, the superiors had been drilling him and his officers. If he could find who killed the priest maybe the higher up's would back off and allow Matthews to start working again. It was a long shot but it was all he could hope for. Matthews was a damn good worker, the police force needed him.

He makes his way through the corridors of the police station, black shoes squeaking over the linoleum floor.

He reaches the I.T department, giving a quick knock on the door before he enters.

"Chief." Mattie greets, brown hair askew, several empty coffee cups laid out before him. Robert raises an eyebrow, runs a hand through his thinning hair before he flicks at one of the cups.

"You might want to get some sleep Mattie."

Mattie scoffs. "Look who's talking." He says before his face turns staid.

"I found something." He informs before he turns to the computer.

"I got a hold of security cam footage from the victim's street. The footage was pixelated as hell so it took me a while to get some clear shots...but once I did I found something."

Robert nods before stepping up to the screens, watching as several pixelated images pop up. They slowly start to clear.

"Someone approaching and fleeing the scene of the crime around the estimated time of death." He says and Robert's eyes widen, his hand settling heavily on the back of Mattie's chair.

"Well who was it, do we know them." Robert demands hastily and Mattie nods.

"Actually he's a suspect." Mattie quietly affirms and Robert's heart sinks into his stomach, when he looks up. It's there on the screen the images grainy but clear enough to see. Ryou Bakura walking down Father Johnson's street.

"I can't believe it." Robert whispers, stepping back in shock.

"Well believe it." Mattie supplies.

"This kid, this boy, he's been hanging around with my son!" Robert spits.

Mattie shakes his head before swinging around in his chair to face Robert.

"Chief, it's all here. In the second lot of shots he's missing his shirt and Matthews found a shirt at the scene of the crime. He lied to us about where he was that night; he said he was at home. Look I'd give anyone the benefit of the doubt but this kid, this kid is..." Mattie breaks off with a huff of breath.

Robert tenses his jaw. "He's guilty that's what he is and we gotta move now. Mattie I need you to get me a warrant then I want a team of specialized individuals to get Mr. Bakura from his house. I need a warning going out to them as well - Bakura is dangerous."

Mattie nods firmly.

"I'm on it boss."

The approval for the warrant comes through in minutes and the team rush over to Bakura's house. Robert stays behind at the police station a radio attached to him at all times.

"Tell me what's going on." He commands and the officer on the other end speaks between static.

"There's no one answering Chief, were going to have to break the door down."

"Be careful." Robert stresses, the back of his hand coming across to wipe the perspiration away from his forehead.

After a few moments of silence a crackling comes through the radio.

"There's no one here Sir."

"What do you mean, have you checked everywhere?" Robert asks.

"Affirmative. The place is empty as well as the closets; it looks like he packed in a rush."

Robert curses and throws the radio across the room.

"What do we do now?" Mattie asks and Robert sighs before facing the other.

"We look for him, I need teams, vehicular and on foot."

"Wait!" Mattie says eyes widening.

Robert stops. "What is it?"

Mattie starts furiously typing away at his computer, shaking his head before laughing faintly as if thinking of an inside joke.

"Of course." He says. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Think of what." Robert urges with a grunt.

"When Bakura was brought in for questioning after Matthews broke into his house, we had to take down his details, we got his mobile number and he has a GPS in it which means if he still has it on I can track his location." Mattie explains all the while his fingers are drumming against the computers keyboard.

Robert breathes a sigh of astoundment and relief. "Mattie you're a genius."

A red dot blinks up on the screen above a map and Mattie smirks. "Don't I know it."

"He's at Domino Airport." Mattie says, flying sideways in his desk chair as he goes over to the phone and dials a number.

"Domino Airport this is Matthew McDougal from Domino Police Department, my I.D number is 4512603. I need the access codes to your security cameras."

Robert watches as Mattie darts back to the computer, phone clad in his hand, pressed tight against his ear as he hums and makes affirmative noises into the phone, typing out a long numeral password into the computer before several screens pop up.

"thanks." The brunette speaks, shoving the phone away blindingly.

"Where are you?" Mattie whispers fingers pressing down on the mouse consequently changing the view of the cameras.

"Stop." Robert shouts when a figure all too familiar appears on the screen.

"That's my son." He breaths and Mattie focuses on the screen, sees that Tristan is there and Bakura's beside him.

"What the hell is my son doing with him at the airport?" Robert outrages.

Mattie clicks a button and the picture zooms in, he reads it – Flight 212 – Cairo, Egypt.

"Looks like their headed to Egypt." Mattie says as he turns to Robert.

Robert grits his teeth, arm shooting out to grab a hold of the radio he discarded beforehand.

"Putting out an ABP on a Mr. Ryou Bakura. We got a fugitive on our hands and a possible hostage situation. He's catching a flight to Cairo, Egypt. We suspect he is armed and dangerous. This guy has my son, so we proceed with caution. I repeat _– _proceed with caution."

/

**AN- I'd just like to say I don't know much about cop stuff so if I have half the phrases / information wrong – my bad. Looks like the law's catching up to Ryou now Yugi's ready to kick some butt. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Much Love.**

**Dolorous Doll**

**X**


	13. Egypt

**AN – hi guys sorry for taking such a long time getting this done but like half way through I lost my muse and it was an awful experience but I got it back and I've had sooo much fun working on this story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks so much for sticking by me with it for this long. You're all awesome.**

**Much love**

**Dolorous Doll**

**X**

The flight to Egypt is long, Bakura sleeps the moment he's seated in the aeroplane. Once the adrenaline had worn off he'd only just realised how much doing the ritual had taken out of him. Ryou occupied himself by looking out the window and playing with the food tray attached to the chair in front of him.

Bakura had told him that once they'd gotten the millennium rod and necklace they'd lure the pharaoh to Egypt and in the time it took for him to get there Ryou and Bakura would spar in order to prepare themselves for the coming battle.

Bakura stirs slightly and Ryou turns to face him as the thief opens his eyes and though he looks like Tristan his eyes remain the same, crimson and glowing.

"Hi." Ryou whispers and Bakura inclines his head a tiny bit before he leans forward kisses Ryou softly, all sleep sour breath and a small swipe of wet tongue.

"Have you slept?" Bakura asks, clearing his throat and riding away the sleep roughness of it.

Ryou shakes his head. "We'll be there soon." He answers as he lets his hand drift down, lacing his fingers through Bakura's. The thief looks at him contemplatively. "You're worried." Bakura identifies and Ryou breaths out an awkward laugh, the smile fading from his face when all Bakura does is stare plaintively back at him. Ryou looks away, eyes falling shut when Bakura squeezes his fingers gently. "Talk to me." The thief says and Ryou nods reluctantly as he opens his eyes.

"What if this doesn't work out the way we want it to?" Ryou asks and before Bakura can get angry about it he interjects. "Maybe we could just go away, the two of us, were half way there already." The teen says and inclines his hand towards the inners of the plane.

"I can't do that landlord. I made a vowel all those years ago to avenge my family and right now I'm closer than I've ever been to succeeding. You just have to trust me." Bakura reasons and Ryou doesn't miss a beat before he replies.

"I do."

"Then believe me when I say it will be okay."

Ryou looks unsure for a moment, teeth nibbling into his bottom lip compulsively.

"Okay." He breaths and Bakura nods.

"Maybe when this is all over we can actually see Egypt." Ryou suggests.

"What would you want to see?" Bakura asks.

"Everything."

"You're an easy one to please." Bakura retorts and Ryou grins at him before listing off all the things they'll have to do. He sounds so joyous talking about it that Bakura doesn't have the will to interrupt him, to correct him and tell him that no they can't do all these things. Because once Zorc is resurrected Bakura can only do what the dark lord allows him to do and trips to the pyramids defiantly isn't it.

/

When they arrive Ryou's expecting it to be unbearably hot in the airport but instead it's comfortable and they have the AC blaring. They pick up what small amounts of luggage they brought with them and Bakura pauses outside of the airport to check Tristan's phone.

He frowns and there's that agitated twitch of the vein just above his eyebrow. Ryou steps closer to him, backpack slung over his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"There's messages from Yugi's friends on here. They're on their way to Egypt." Bakura explains, nostrils flaring as he slams the flip phone shut.

"Now?" Ryou questions voice raising lightly.

"They said their leaving tomorrow." Bakura supplies.

"Well what does that mean for us?"

"It means, they've made it a hell of a lot easier. We needed them here and they're going to be here. But it also means that we need to hurry up and get those other items before they can."

Ryou nods and follows Bakura's line of vision to a land rover parked up by the taxi bay. A guy steps out and Bakura exchanges words with him. He's defiantly not speaking English but his words sound fluid and smooth coming off of his tongue and Ryou listens attentively even though he doesn't understand a word.

The man passes Bakura the keys and the spirit begins going around to the driver's seat. Ryou remains where he is until Bakura raises an eyebrow at him and tells him to get it.

"You rented this?" Ryou asks once his backpacks been shoved into the backseat.

Bakura nods.

"When?" Ryou questions surprisingly, because honestly they've had no time to do anything these past two days.

Bakura says nothing, just smirks, that attractive tilt of his lips before he starts the car.

"I didn't know you spoke Egyptian." Ryou tells him after they've been driving for about ten minutes.

"Arabic." Bakura says and Ryou frowns, leans back a bit.

"What?"

"The most popular native language in Egypt is Arabic. That's the language I was speaking earlier."

Ryou shakes his head, features distorted into a form of impressiveness.

"Even after all this time, you still amaze me." He admits.

Bakura smiles.

"Good."

/

"Marik, don't tell me you can't feel it. There's something happening here, something dark and evil." Ishizu pre warns but Marik continues walking towards the museums exit.

"That is no concern of mine." Marik declares but he doesn't deny it, doesn't pretend he hasn't felt the shift in the air. He doesn't need his millennium item to tell him something's happening. It's obvious.

Ishizu places a careful hand onto his shoulder and even though it's the last thing he wants to do Marik stops.

"Please brother this is our duty; we are supposed to protect the millennium items."

"Says who, our deceased father?" Marik spits as she shoves his sister's hand away and turns to face her.

"Our whole lives we were slaves to his whims, to his unacceptable demands. He was never contrite, never apologetic. He got what he deserved and now I'm getting what I deserve. I'm leaving this place and if you were smart you'd do the same."

"Marik we can't run away from this, it's our destiny."

Marik shakes his head, jaw clenched tightly enough he can feel his teeth connect and his molars grind together.

"I'm not running." Is all he says before he turns and exits the museum.

Marik's not running, he's leaving. His whole life he's been a slave to a destiny and a future he didn't ask for. He feels the change in the air, the darkness approaching but it isn't his job to stop it. Marik has the chance to live his own life and he's going to do it, no matter what.

He straddles his motorbike, revs it and feels it purr beneath him before he's shooting down the road towards his apartment. All he needs is a couple of things and then he's gone. He would be, if it wasn't for the two people that greet him once he's inside.

They both look young, teenagers one brunette, one white headed.

"What do you want?" Marik asks and the brunette steps forward.

"I think you know what we want." The brunette voices and Marik's eyes flicker down to the millennium ring looped around the teenager's neck.

"You can feel them calling out to one another cant you?" Bakura asks and Marik can, of course he can, his millennium rod is burning like liquid fire where it's held in the belt loop of his jeans, covered by his long jacket.

The millennium items aren't meant to join and if they are to be joined it's supposed to be by the pharaoh and the pharaoh alone. If anyone else got their hands on it, someone bad - it would be dangerous, would be catastrophic.

Somewhere deep down inside of him though Marik wants to allow the flood gates to open wants the pharaoh to fail after all it's his fault that Marik was forced to become a tomb keeper. The pharaoh is the reason Marik bares the raised welts across his back.

"Why don't we make a deal?" Marik says and watches as the white haired teenager looks to the brunette. So the brunettes the one that calls the shots huh?

"What makes you think you have any leverage here?" The brunette asks around a grin and Marik smirks back.

"I can help you get the millennium necklace." Marik tells him and feels a small sense of satisfaction when he sees that he has their attention.

"And what would you want in return?" Bakura questions.

"A guarantee that you won't bring any harm to myself or the holder of the millennium necklace."

"You don't really have much leverage to negotiate with. I could kill you where you stand." Bakura reasons voice languid and slow, that self-righteous smirk tilting his lips up at the corners.

If Marik was anything it was resourceful, if this person whoever he was failed to see his worth, he'd just have to prove himself. His life was on the line after all.

"If you know about the Millenium items then you must know about their power. I can take you to their resting place, but you're going to need me alive for that."

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" Bakura asks and doesn't wait for a reply, just lets the glow of his millennium item brighten until bright sparks of energy shoot out of it and force their way into Marik. He convulses and falls to the floor, his body thumping. He sees the brunette stepping over to him, feels the slide of the millennium item as it's picked out of his trousers.

Bakura turns to Ryou.

"One down, two to go."

/

"You don't think he could have helped us?" Ryou asks as they walk back to the car.

"The fool with the millennium rod?"

Ryou nods in confirmation.

"No" He replies, pausing before looking straight ahead. "I don't trust anyone else with this." Bakura says and the teen feels like his heart minutely stops, it's not a bad feeling. It feels oddly wholesome, the fact that Bakura trusts him with this. Him and him alone.

He ducks his head in an attempt to hide his pleased smile, he doesn't quite manage it though.

When they get to the museum in which Bakura's ring had lead them to, the place is vacant which doesn't make any sense seeing as there were several posters outside advertising a new exhibit.

They walk through, following the point of the Sennen ring as it points them east, down a white washed hallway to a large room where there's display cases filled with ancient vases and torn pieces of paper with hieroglyphics on them.

In the middle of it all is a woman, skin a warming bronze, eyes a watery aquamarine. She turns to them slowly and inclines her head as if she's been expecting them.

"The thief." She says and Ryou watches as Bakura frowns lightly.

"You're not from that time." He says and the bronze skinned women smiles.

"No I'm not, however I am aware of who you are and what you want."

Bakura shrugs. "Well seeing as your aware are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to take it." He asks tone low and threatening.

"Things have changed since your time thief; priests aren't the only ones with authority in this day and age." As Ishuzi says this there's a loud crashing that can only be the door to the museum being kicked in.

Bakura freezes ears perking up and listening as the sounds of feet patter across the ground, along with radio static. He turns to Ishuzi.

"What have you done?" He growls. She does nothing but give him a resigned look then a small group of armed police officers charge into the room guns poised and raised at Bakura and Ryou.

Ishuzi steps back her eyes flittering to the police officers.

"As your aware of I'm sure, my necklace allows me to see into the future. I know you killed my brother but I won't let you kill anyone else. It only took one call to the police to get them here, you'll be going away for murder. " She whispers low enough that the police officers don't hear her.

Bakura sneers, teeth bared before he goes to take a step towards her, the cock of a gun the only thing that stops him.

When Bakura turns he sees Ryou breathing heavily, eyes wide and wary.

"On your knees." One of the police officers shouts.

"You can kill them right?" Ryou slowly mumbles as himself and Bakura lower themselves onto the floor.

"Yes, if I can get to my deck but it's in my back pocket." Bakura replies.

"What are you waiting for? Their bullets can't harm you, get to your deck and destroy them." Ryou urges and Bakura resists the urge to huff angrily because he'd already thought of that course of action already.

"Yes." Bakura agrees because the bullets can't hurt him. "But they can hurt you." He finishes and tries to ignore the way Ryou's head snaps over to him and the way the teen just _stares._

"I'll be fine." Ryou whispers but he doesn't know that, can't be certain of it but unless Bakura does something they'll be arrested and the pharaoh and his unbearably annoying friends will be here in a few hours. He gives a hard jagged nod to Ryou before snapping his hand back and reaching into his jean pocket. The police officers shout, frantic words of warning but Bakura ignores them, drawing out a card and summoning his man eater bug.

Ryou shoots up onto his feet and turns in the direction in which Ishizu was but not all of the police officers are down and Bakura can only stare as one of them raises his gun points it at Ryou and aims.

The bullets fast as it whips through the air. It shoots straight into Ryou's shoulder blade and Bakura grimaces, watches as Ryou's footing falters and blood pours from his shoulder.

Bakura snarls deep and angry before flinging his arm towards the officer who shot Ryou. His man eater bugs follow his arm, teeth snapping at the police officer before they lunge and their teeth tear into the man's throat, exposing his jugular and inner muscle tissue.

By the time Bakura turns around to check on Ryou the teens standing behind Ishuzi who's on her knees. The teens arm is wrapped around her throat, pulling her head back. He's bleeding still, crimson dripping down over the curve of his shoulder, blood matted across the side of his white shirt. Bakura can't quite keep the impressed smirk off of his face.

"Good job landlord." He praises and enjoys taking his steps, slow and lecherous.

When he's standing over Ishizu he smiles wide and feral before flicking his fingers out towards her wrists binding her hands to the floor using his shadow magic. He calls one of his man eater bugs over and after snapping the necklace away from her neck, smiles.

"What was it you said about not killing anymore people?" He says darkly before looking to the bug.

"Kill her." He says and the bug screeches happily.

Once she's dead Bakura walks over to Ryou who's looking paler than normal, one hand pressed to his wound, fingers seeping with his own blood.

"I'm fine." Ryou promises but his voice is shaking and his upper lip is dotted with perspiration.

"You're an idiot." Bakura voices though he sounds more worried than angry and Ryou smiles, the smile turning into a grimace when Bakura removes Ryou's hands and his fingers prod at the bullet wound.

"She was getting away." Ryou reminds him, mouth parting and eyes slipping shut when Bakura's shadow magic surrounds his wound, warming and healing it.

"Regardless what you did was foolish." The thief says. Ryou waits until the last of his skin is stitched together before inching forward, his mouth slotting against Bakura's. He pulls back a moment later and smiles when Bakura leans in after him. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers over Ishizu's millennium necklace.

"This is it." He says and Bakura nods in agreement.

/

It's getting dark but seeing as the Pharaoh will be in Egypt soon Bakura can't allow them anytime to rest. He takes Ryou to the crypt where the Millenium stone is kept.

Their link is still strong even though Bakura's in a different body and as they open the door to the crypt and stand at the top of the stairs Ryou can feel Bakura's apprehension. He curls his palm into Bakura's, his thumb running over Bakura's hand. The thief doesn't turn to him but he does squeeze Ryou's hand and that's good enough.

Ryou takes one step down before turning to face Bakura fingers tugging at his hand.

"What's wrong?" The teen queries. Bakura opens his mouth before closing it and shaking his head.

"No." Ryou says, mouth setting into a hard line. "Tell me."

"My soul belongs to Zorc." Bakura says but Ryou already knows this so he says nothing.

"After I complete my mission, I no longer have my freedom. I have to bend to his every whim. I...I don't want that landlord."

Ryou breaths out unsteadily. "There must be something we can do." The teen reasons.

"There is." Bakura says before elaborating. "Once all the millennium items are placed into the stone, Zorc will automatically be resurrected but once he is he'll be weak. It'll take several days before he's up to full strength."

"That's our opportunity then. While he's weak we can destroy him." Ryou says.

"Not you." Bakura retorts plaintively and Ryou frowns.

"It's too dangerous." Bakura tells him.

"Were in this together remember." Ryou reminds, face serious and intent leaving no room for argument.

Bakura nods before following him down, hands still joined. The memories of his family members are stronger down here. He can feel the last tendrils of their presence especially with how close the items are to their resting place.

He pauses when their at the bottom of the stairs because he can sense something else here. He pulls Ryou close to him and the boy looks confused, raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I thought I felt something." Bakura says then shakes his head.

They walk over to the stone and Ryou shuffles his backpack off of his shoulders opening the zipper enough that they can see the items inside.

They both take the items out and one by one place them inside. Bakura's hands falter as he goes to remove his own necklace. He's gotten used to it being around his neck so much so to the point that it feels like a part of him and he realises that _it is. _It's the last bit of his family that he has but they'll never be in peace unless he lays all the items together.

"Let me." Ryou whispers deft hands raising up and Bakura bows his head, let's Ryou reach for his necklace in order to take it off. It's when Ryou's warm fingers brush against the back of his neck that Bakura feels the presence again, the one he felt before.

He lifts his head, the back of it nudging up into Ryou's palm as the teen moves his hands away.

They hear a shuffle and the pharaoh and his friends step down the stairs. Bakura realises the presence he felt was the millennium puzzle, the pharaoh must have been close a few minutes ago so Bakura's necklace had reacted to it.

"Tristan buddy!" Joey greets, lips formed into a large grin. It drops a moment later when the pharaoh places an arm out, the limb blocking Joey, keeping him back.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Joey asks and Tea wraps her fingers around the place just above Joey's elbow.

"Joey that isn't Tristan." The pharaoh says and the blonde frowns.

"What gave me away?" Bakura says around a grin, allowing his eyes to bleed crimson.

Tea gasps, free hand coming up to cover her mouth, muffling the sound slightly.

The pharaoh grits his teeth in anger as Joey blinks.

"What the hell's going on?" The blonde shouts. "Where's Tristan?"

"He's dead you imbecile." Bakura snaps, revelling in the way the entire group make shocked pained sounds.

"I don't understand." The blonde whispers dumbly and of course he doesn't.

"They killed him." Yugi supplies walking out from behind the pharaoh.

"You're the spirit of the millennium ring aren't you?" The pharaoh asks, mouth forming into a frown, eyes narrowed.

"Great detective work Pharaoh." Bakura comments.

"You killed my best friend." Joey spits, finally having grasped the situation. His eyes burned bright with anger and unshed tears. Bakura grinned.

"I don't plan to stop there either." The thief says and at that Yami steps forwards.

"I won't allow it. What you've done is evil Bakura and I am here to stop you once and for all. I challenge you to a duel." He shouts.

"I'll fight you." Bakura says. He removes his deck from his back pocket before handing it to Ryou. "But not with duel monsters, were fighting to the death."

Yami looks contemplative for a moment before he looks to the side where along the walls of the crypt there are old long brass swords. He walks over to them and removes two, throwing one at the thief who catches it with practiced ease.

"Yami I don't think this is a good idea." Yugi says. The pharaoh gives his other half a reassuring look before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, if this is what we have to do to beat him once and for all so be it."

The others all step back as both Bakura and Yami draw their swords. Bakura runs the tip of his sword across the ground, creating a thick line in the sand. Yami runs towards Bakura and they both raise their weapons at the same time, when they bring them down the brass clangs. They both add more pressure, the swords pressed together each trying to gain the upper hand and throw the other off.

They break apart then their swooping back in again swords thrusting, feet dashing back and forth as they battle.

Bakura kicks at Yami's side, his heavy combat boots connecting with the pharaoh's rib cage. Yami grunts in pain, fingers scrambling to keep a hold of his sword. His footing falters and Bakura ceases the opportunity to sweep his sword cutting along Yami's shoulder and across his collarbone.

Yugi hisses in sympathy and runs forward but Ryou's been watching them the entire time. Feeling flourished the teen removes a card from Bakura's deck before drawing it. The man eater bug screeches as it manifests and it crawls quickly, jumping and landing in front of Yugi, Joey and Tea.

All three of them reel back, eyes going to Ryou a moment later.

"Don't even think about it." Ryou warns. He thought he'd feel more once he saw the betrayal and hurt in their eyes – his supposed friends- but he feels nothing.

"Bakura how could you do this to us, to Tristan?" Tea asks, voice shaky and light. "You're supposed to be our friend." She adds and Ryou laughs, cold and bitter.

"You're nothing to me." He says and he means it to each and every one of them.

He turns back to the fight just in time to see Bakura use the base of his sword as he jabs it into Yami's face, dotting the pharaohs jaw in thick purple bruises.

The spirit spits out thick amounts of blood and Ryou grins because their _winning._

It looks that way for a long time before the pharaoh gains the upper hand, kicking Bakura square in the chest, knocking the wind out of the thief and shoving him to the floor. Bakura's sword flies out of his hand, far enough away that he can't make a grab for it.

Yami stalks forward, stands above Bakura's form and pushes the tip of his sword under Bakura's chin. Suddenly Ryou can't breathe.

"Stop." The teen shouts and everyone turns to him, everyone except Bakura who can't turn unless he wants the pointed tip of that sword to cut along his pale skinned throat.

"If you hurt him I will kill them." Ryou promises through gritted teeth.

"What do you thinks faster pharaoh, your sword hand or our man eater bug?" Ryou questions. He's not as confident as he sounds, his fingers are trembling and his heart is beating like crazy. He knows no man made weapons can hurt Bakura but Yami has the millennium puzzle and there's no telling what that could do.

"We'll be fine." Joey shouts. "You have to this Pharaoh, if you let him live there's no telling what harm he could do." Tea adds and Ryou wants to kill them, wants to destroy them until there's nothing left. He's not close enough to Bakura and Yami to intervene in the fight and those fools don't seem to care for their lives. He has no leverage here and he's terrified.

Clearly leverage wasn't what they needed, only a distraction, which he served as because Bakura raises one leg off of the floor and kicks at the Pharaoh's shins.

He reaches behind him, tanned fingers pushing his shirt up as he reaches for a blade held in his belt loops. Ryou doesn't recognise it but Yugi does and when he sees it he screams. Bakura pushes up onto his knees before shoving the brass blade up through Yami's stomach. He keeps pushing it in until his hand is pressed up against the pharaoh's abdomen. Then he twists it, feels the drag of intestines against the blade. He feels the blade shaking beneath his fingers, sees Yami's red blood wash over his fingers before it runs black then he explodes in a violent display of bones and blood.

Yugi, Tea and Joey scream simultaneously but before they can do anything Ryou calls out to the man eater bug.

"Kill them!"

They run, their feet are loud against the ground but they're not fast enough and it's only when Ryou sees the last of their body parts hanging from the jagged teeth of the man eater bug that he goes to Bakura. He kneels beside the spirit, uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away Yami's blood from Bakura's face.

"We did it." Bakura laughs out, the words disbelieving and awe filled. "I finally destroyed him and now all I have to do is set my family free."

Ryou grins along as Bakura laughs again, pushing his hands into the ground as he lifts himself, steps heavy as he grabs the millennium puzzle from the ground.

As he places it into the stone, it glows bright. As they had planned before, Ryou removes the millennium necklace from Bakura's neck and holds it between them. Bakura's fingers run over the gold, where he feels it thrumming, feels it's urgency to be connected with the remaining few pieces.

He takes the necklace from Ryou before slotting it into the last place. The moment he does the light from the stone magnifies until he has to squint. Air rushes out but it feels as if it's coming from all directions. The ground quakes beneath them before the vibrations travel up, through the dilapidated walls of the crypt until it rumbles against the roof which crumbles a little, pieces of debris flaking off and falling to the ground.

A squirming white light flows out of the stone before forming into a shape and Ryou notices that it looks exactly like the thing that was extracted out of Bakura when he took over Tristan's body. It looks like the manifestation of someone's soul. One turns into five, which turns into twenty, until it grows into too many for Ryou to count.

He sucks in a shaky startled breath because it's beautiful, each soul forms into the visage of a person and beside him Bakura's breathing is tight, his eyes filled with happy tears because this is his family. After all these years his family is finally being freed.

He curls his fingers around Bakura's wrist as they watch a women approach them. She's beautiful her eyes are warm and wide, cupids bow lips stretched into an earnest smile.

"You did it my son." She says and Bakura closes his eyes and leans into her when she places a hand on his cheek.

He opens his eyes as he whispers something in Arabic and Ryou wishes he understood. She smiles again before turning to Ryou and he feels oddly exposed.

Her fingers graze over Bakura's cheek and as they do, his skin ripples and changes, the skin turning darker his hair paler and longer. It's when a scar shows up beneath the touch of the women's fingers that Ryou releases Bakura's wrist because he doesn't recognise this man. He knows it's Bakura but it doesn't look like him.

"Rest." Bakura says to his mother. She closes her eyes and breaths in with finality. Its then that her body squirms back into that blinding shape of light and they watch as her spirit is lifted up.

"This is-" Ryou starts and doesn't know how to finish when Bakura turns to him. He raises a tentative hand, fingers making little abortive motions. His breath hitches when Bakura wraps a large hand around his wrist and brings Ryou's hand over to his temple where he lets Ryou run his fingers down the curve of his cheek, the angle of his jaw. Eventually Bakura loosens his fingers from around Ryou's wrist then removes it completely letting it rest by his side as his lighter half's hands trace his face, his neck, his throat.

Bakura's just about to let himself close his eyes and get lost in the feeling when Ryou speaks.

"This is what you looked like...before?" He says quietly like he's scared he'll disturb the peace if he goes above a certain decibel.

"Yes." Bakura replies, his lip tilting up almost unnoticeably when Ryou's thumb brushes over his bottom lip.

"Umm..wow." Ryou says because he doesn't know what else he can say and it's probably cheesy as hell but seriously, the muscles and the light purple eyes and the hair that looks jagged but feels soft as he runs his fingers through it. Just everything. Wow. And god he really wants to kiss Bakura so he does. It's filthy and slow, the slick slide of their tongues brushing together and Ryou loves it, moans into Bakura's mouth and twits his fingers into the thief's hair. And he thinks it's strange to miss someone when he's been around them nonstop for the past couple of days but they haven't had any time to do this, to touch, to kiss, to _taste._

Ryou pushes into him, opens his mouth and pants against Bakura's lips as the thief's hands travel up his back until he reaches the nape of Ryou's neck where his nails scratch against his hair. Bakura breaths out a sigh, nose butting into Ryou's neck as the teen leans forward and rests his head on the thief's shoulder. They stay there for a moment until the ground rumbles again and Bakura's grip on Ryou's waist tightens.

"That's him." Bakura says and Ryou leans back, swallows. "Zorc?" He questions and Bakura nods.

"I'll have to challenge him to a duel." Bakura quickly says. "The prophecy states that if he's beaten in a duel we can lock him away again."

"What are our chances of getting out of this alive?" Ryou asks and startles out of Bakura's arms when someone else answers.

"I'd say pretty low."

The pair turn around only to see Lily grinning at them, arms folded over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asks her as Ryou moves to stand beside him.

"Just doing a little ground work for Zorc, you see I heard about your little plan to send him back under and I made sure he knew about it. As you can imagine he wasn't very happy when he found out." Lily explains as he stalks forward, her steps languid.

Bakura's struck cold. If Lily knew about their plan to destroy Zorc and she told him. The consequences could be dire. Zorc could punish Bakura in ways Bakura couldn't even begin to imagine. He was a dark lord; he was old and powerful and had a thousand more allies than Bakura.

"How did you find out?" The thief asks. Lily stops walking, hip jutted out with her hand resting on it,

"You're not the only one who can move around undetected my friend. The moment I saw your feelings for this one." At this she sneers and inclines her head towards Ryou. "I realised you wouldn't want to leave him behind, wouldn't want to permanently belong to Zorc, so I've been keeping an eye on you and it's a good thing too. I said he should just kill you but trust me Bakura what he's got planned for you is so much worse."

"Don't." Ryou says, it sounds stunted and panicked and when Lily turns her eyes to him he freezes, he doesn't know why he spoke, he feels choked up but he knows he can't let anything happen to Bakura. They didn't come this far, they didn't try this hard just to have everything ripped away from them.

He can feel the ground quaking beneath them, its rumble is loud and violent and he wonders if it's going to crack open and then Zorc's going to pop out.

"Please don't hurt him." Ryou says and Lily laughs.

"I'll do whatever you want. You collect soul's right, you can have mine." The teen offers and he thinks he's getting somewhere because Lily stops laughing and instead stares at him contemplatively.

"Ryou stop this." Bakura says angrily and the teens breathe breaks apart in his chest at that because Bakura just said _his name_. This is the first time he's ever used Ryou's name.

"Your self sacrificial attitude would be sweet if it wasn't so pathetic." Lily comments drily and it's as if Ryou's words make her nauseous.

"It's a good offer." Ryou says and Lily shrugs.

"It is but not the one we want. Bakura's betrayed us and now he's going to get punished for it. When I said to Zorc we should kill you for your betrayal, he came up with a much better idea." The demon says and Ryou goes to step forward, to stop whatever it is Lily's planning but he's abruptly tethered to the ground by invisible binds.

"I'll deal with you later." She says with a wink before addressing Bakura.

"Do you know what he wanted me to do Bakura?"

The thief shakes his head.

"Your immortal now, you're going to live forever. So for everyday that you live you are going to experience the deaths of your family, again and again and again. I mean I've got to hand it to Zorc, he has some pretty hefty ideas when it comes to torture." Lily compliments before raising a hand.

Nothing is visible but Ryou knows she's gone through with her threats when Bakura falls to the floor and clutches at his head.

The smells of burning flesh and blood are potent to his nose. The sounds of horse hooves are harsh and loud in his ears but he stays beneath the stairs where his mother put him. He cowers as he hears the front door being kicked in, the wood splaying outward. His mother shrieks and fights and he hears the water jug they keep on the table crash and fall to the floor. He chokes on a scared broken sob, tiny chubby hands coming up to cover his ears as he hears the pharaoh's guards hack at his mother. They don't stop even when her voice garbles and curdles as she chokes on her own blood, don't stop as they slice through muscle and cut through bone.

He sees the thick crimson of her blood spill down through the gap under the door and he whimpers when it squelches beneath his sandals. He breathes out harshly through his nose and covers his mouth with his hand because his mother told him to be quiet. She said if he wasn't the bad men would find him. But he can't stop shaking, he's so scared. He hears them talking, saying they've heard something under the stairs. He panics, blood rushing in his ears body shaking. They open the door. They've found him-

Bakura screams.


	14. The End

When you think of the end of the world you think of fire raining down from the sky, of bloody rain, of natural disasters. Ryou discovers that in reality the end of the world is none of these things at least not yet.

Lily's a demon, she's smart and quick witted and she's been around long enough to know how this world works. Ryou tries to fight her with everything that he has, but his eardrums feel as if there bursting when he hears Zorc roar and that noise, that empowering animalistic roar indicates the end of the world well enough, natural disasters or not.

When the roar reaches its climax Ryou half expects the floor to implode outwards and for Zorc to appear out of the rubble but instead there's nothing. Just Bakura desperately hallucinating on the floor, writhing in a pain created by his own mind and Lily who's standing opposite him and smirking,.

"It's really a shame you know, that things had to end this way. I like you kid I really do." She sounds genuine and that's honestly the funniest thing Ryou's encountered in a while.

"Screw you." He spits but instantly doubts the power behind it because his voice is shaking and there are tears in his eyes.

She looks down, something fond crossing her features before she huffs out a laugh.

"It's been fun but now that Zorc's back I have work to do, a lot of work." She informs and begins turning away. Before she can leave Ryou rushes towards her.

"Where is he anyway? Your big badass boss, from the looks of it he's a coward. He hasn't even turned up here after you went through all that trouble to resurrect him." Ryou spits because he wants Zorc to be here, wants to find him and kill him for what he's putting Bakura through.

Lily turns slowly and scoffs, folds her arms over her chest, limbs swan like and elegant.

"You're cocky for a human." She comments, sounding endeared.

"But you're also stupid like one." She adds grinning when Ryou scowls.

"Do you really think that after all the time that Zorc spent plotting and planning that he would throw it all away by coming here when he's not up to full strength? No. We have plans, but the best laid plans are well executed, are thought out. Why rush in when we have the rest of our lives to slowly punish this world?"

Ryou doesn't know what to say because he's underestimated them highly and as each moment passes he realises how utterly hopeless he feels.

Lily begins to walk away again and this time, confidence and bravado gone Ryou runs to her, tears in his eyes every bit the insecure, damaged little boy he's always been.

"Bakura." He says then stops because really what else is there? If he can't have Bakura, if he can't save him, what is the point, impending apocalypse or not without his darker half there is no world.

Lily actually looks regretful or as regretful as a demon can look. She places a hand onto Ryou's shoulder, her touch barely there.

"There's nothing you can do for him now. Never deal with demons kid, Bakura was stupid enough to get himself into this mess and now he's dealing with the consequences. You on the other hand have other things to deal with."

"Like what?" Ryou asks and just as he does he hears shouting from the caves entrance. Hears heavy booted steps jog down.

"This is the police!" He hears and has enough time to feel his heart jackhammer in his chest before he turns around to face Lily.

She's gone and so is Bakura. Or what was left of him anyway.

He's lost and he's never felt so detached as he watches the police fill the room. He numbly raises his arms, falls down to his knees, a surrendering position the police shout at him to get into.

Watches as they discover Yugi, Tea and Joey's decapitated bodies. He's slammed to the ground with more force than necessary and he thinks briefly that when the shock wears off his heads really going to hurt.

He distantly hears the policemen telling him his rights, telling him what he's been accused of – what he's already guilty for.

He's shoved up the stairs to the cave's entrance, tripping over his own feet as the chains around his wrists clang together.

Before he's forced into the back of a police cruiser he sees Tristan's father. He looks like his whole world's been ripped apart.

"I don't know what you did to my son but you're going away for a long time. I'll make sure of it."

Ryou smiles, the quirk of his lips haunted.

"I'm already gone." He says.


End file.
